De repente, não mais q de repente
by NNCDG
Summary: Bella, uma menina normal qeu tem uma vida igualmente normal, etm seu mundo virada com a vinda de um bad boy, totalmente lindo e totalmente irritante para sua cidade e escola. Resumo horrivel, mas a fic eh melhor
1. Chapter 1

**De repente, não mais que de repente**

Bella era uma menina totalmente normal, por assim dizer, tinha bons amigos, se dava bem na escola, mas não era nenhuma aluna nerd para se destacar. Até que um dia seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo quando um "rebelde sem causa" muito lindo e muito irritante vem para sua escola – Edward era o nome dele. Eles se alfinetam a todo tempo, mas acabam descobrindo algo mais, durante um festival de sua escola.

**Capítulo 1**

****

_Pipipipi... pipipipi ...._

7:30am – Bom tá na hora de ir pra escola. Acordei agitada, não que eu fosse uma nerd nem nada parecido com aqueles "puxa-sacos de professor", mas é que sempre que chega essa época, eu fico assim. Ah, por sinal, meu nome é Bella Swan.

Desde que eu me mudei pra Forks há 5 anos, uma cidadezinha que achei que seria extremamente entediante dado ao seu clima sempre chuvoso, e me matriculei na escola eu me apaixonei. Não por nenhum garoto, não pensem besteiras, é que, nesta escola, quase no final do ano letivo, há um concurso com as turmas do Ensino Médio, tipo um concurso de talentos, envolvendo desfiles para escolher a "gata" da escola (não que eu concorresse), apresentações musicais, quase como um torneio etc.

Eu não fazia nenhuma performance, mas adorava aquele clima de competição, alem de adorar, praticamente, todos os tipos de musica (com algumas exceções: pagode, sertanejo e funk, alis eu tenho um cérebro). Eu me sentia tão envolvida por aquilo tudo. E, neste ano, eu finalmente vou estar muito mais envolvida, já que agora estou no 1º ano do Ensino Médio, por isso toda a minha empolgação.

Depois de ter o meu "momento humano" (rsrs) da manhã, eu tomei um café rápido, escovei meus dentes, peguei minha relíquia, quer dizer, minha camionete que tava meio velhinha (pobrezinha) e corri para escola, no máximo de velocidade que a minha senhora idosa agüentava.

Chegando lá, logo vi uma das minhas melhores amigas, totalmente hiperativa, correndo em minha direção. Ela é um pouco mais baixa que os meus 1,65 de altura, tem cabelos curtos e espetadinho e umpar de olhos verdes de dar inveja a qualquer um.

- Bella, Bella! Vamos, temos que começar a organizar tudo para o Festival da escola. Esse ano, eu to sentindo, promete. – Alice Cullen disse toda empolgada.

Eu sabia qual era a causa de sua verdadeira empolgação. Jasper Hale. Ele era um loiro muito, mas muito gato, meio caladão, do estilo solitário e um de nossos melhores amigos. Acontece que ela sempre foi meio que apaixonada por ele e ultimamente parece que o caladão começou a dar mais esperanças pra ela.

- Aham, sei. – disse meio irônica. - Eu sei muito bem que vc disse q ajudaria a Rose com as roupas dela. – Rose Hale era mais uma integrante da nossa turma, apesar de ser totalmente linda, com um corpo escultural, cabelos loiros e olhos que mais pareciam uma safira e tão azuis, ela era muito legal, pelo menos com a gente. A Rose é irmã do Jasper, por isso, apesar da Rose ser do 2º ano, a Alice foi tão "bondosa" oferecendo sua ajuda, podendo assim estar na casa do _seu_ Jasper, sem precisar mais uma vez de uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Ah, vc sabe que não tem nada a ver, já que eu ajudaria ela de qualquer modo. Vc sabe como eu adoro essas coisas, e claro, como bônus, vou ficar mais perto do meu anjinho. Estou apenas unindo o útil ao agradável.

- Ta certo. Agora vamos entrar que eu não quero perder a reunião do diretor sobre o Festival.

Assim q a gente chegou ao teatro do colégio, encontramos os irmãos Hale e Emmet Cullen, irmão mais velho da Alice. Eles são tão ao contrário, enquanto ela uma anã de jardim, ele mais parece um urso pardo. Mas é só a aparência mesmo, porque ele é muito engraçado, tipo bobalhão, além de ser um doce com sua namorada, a Rose.

Eles nos viram e apontaram para os dois lugares que tinham separado pra gente. Fomos até lá e ouvimos tudo que o diretor tinha a dizer, com alguns aviso sobre apresentações vulgares e música de baixo calão, e também sobre roupas indecentes no desfile para a "gata" do colégio. Nessa hora, o Emmet sussurrou pra Rose – Já ta no papo - mas todos ouvimos, ele não é muito discreto. E, claro, concordamos, ela realmente era de uma beleza sem igual.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, Alice me chamou para almoçar na sua casa, mas eu neguei, dizendo que ia a La Push visitar o Jacob, outro grande amigo. Grande mesmo, já que tinha seu 2 metros de altura, pele morena avermelhada, totalmente lindo e totalmente gay. Ele estuda na escola da reserva e sempre que eu posso, vou visitá-lo. Além do mais, era estranho ir a casa dos Cullen, sei lá, todos eram muito educados, mas sempre parecia q tinha alguma coisa pairando, sei lá, eu tinha uma sensação estranha, aço q tinha alguma coisa a ver com o irmão do meio da Alice que eles nunca falavam sobre. Ele havia se mudado antes de eu vir pra ca, ele estudava num colégio interno ou coisa assim, com uma disciplina meio que arcaica, conservadora, quase militar, então eu não o conhecia. Mas não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceu para que seus o mandassem para um lugar assim.


	2. Capítulo 2 Segredos

**Capítulo 2 - Segredos**

Quando sai de La Push, após passar minha tarde toda com o meu fiel escudeiro, eu fiquei pensando enquanto voltava pra casa: _o q Deus tinha contra as mulheres?? Fazer uma beldade de pele morena, alto, musculoso, totalmente lindo ser gay!! Ainda bem q Ele pegou leve comigo, já q sempre vi O Jacob como um amigo, mas e todas as outras??? É muita sacanagem_.

Cheguei em casa, depois de jantar, fiz minha higiene pessoal e fui tentar dormir. Só tentei mesmo, porque estava muito agitada com todo festival, é que eu não só ajudava a minha turma, eu participava de toda organização, junto com o pessoal da decoração, do som e talz.

Acordei num pulo, depois de uma noite mal dormida, tomei café rapidinho, tomei um banho, escovei meus dentes e sai correndo pra escola, gritando bom dia pro meu pai já do lado de fora de casa, enquanto ele perguntava algo como: - Onde é o incêndio?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguei na escola, já esperando ser, como sempre, "abordada" pela avalanche Alice. Quando ela não veio ao meu encontro, eu achei muito estranho, porque ela tava na entrada da escola e tinha me visto com certeza.

Andei até ela e ficou mais estranho ainda, ela não estava sorrindo como de costume. Ela tinha um semblante preocupado e olheiras, como se não tivesse dormido na noite passada, só que ela sempre preservava seu sono de beleza.

- Alice vc está bem?

- Estou. – respondeu ela sem nem olhar pra mim.

- Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?? Vc ta tão calada??

- Não é nada não, vamos pra aula? –Ela perguntou totalmente desanimada. Aquilo me preocupou, ontem ela estava normal, o normal dela, totalmente hiperativa, hoje esta assim.

As aulas passaram e nada de Alice rindo ou falando sobre o festival ou qualquer coisa, estava cada vez mais estranho. Umas 20 pessoas vieram me perguntar o q tinha acontecido, todos sabiam q ela estava diferente.

Então quando a gente terminava o almoço, que foi igualmente silencioso, eu arrastei ela pelo braço e a levei ate o estacionamento.

- Bella o q vc ta fazendo?? Ela me olhou com surpresa

- Estou te levando pra matar aula, pra gente poder conversar sobre o q esta acontecendo nessa sua cabecinha pra vc ta agindo desse modo.

- Não é nada, sério. Vc não tem q ajudar com os preparativos do festival, não?? Como vc vai matar aula??

- Como se o festival fosse mais importante q vc e pra vc ta agindo assim, so pode ser uma coisa importantíssima, então nem vem q a gente ta saindo dessa escola pra conversar. – Eu falei enquanto "enfiava" a Alice no meu carro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após andar alguns muitos quilômetros, chegamos a uma campina que a gente costumava vir e fazer piquenique assim que eu me mudei.

Ao sentarmos embaixo de uma arvore, olhei pra Alice, que agora tinha algumas lágrimas saindo dos olhos.

- Alice, vc sabe q pode confiar em mim.

- Ah Bella, eu sei, mas é q – ela hesitou

- Fala Alice, vc vai se sentir melhor e vc sabe q morre aqui o assunto. – estimulei

- Bom – ela começou – Vc sabe q meu irmão, o Edward, estava num colégio interno e talz, ne? – Como assim estava, eu queria perguntar, mas resolvi deixa-la continuar, não queria q ela parasse. Então so assenti com a cabeça.

- Pois é, vc sabe o pq dele ter sido mandado pra la? – Eu neguei com um gesto

- Ele sem pré foi meio q um bad boy, desde o dia que – ela parou.

- Fala Alice

- Isso não vem ao caso, o fato é q ele não tinha um bom relacionamento com meu pai, ate q um dia ele aprontou feio, quebrou uma três vidraças das lojas mais caras de Nova York. A policia não pode fazer muita coisa com ele, pudera ne, so tinha 12 anos, mas meu pai o mandou para o internato no Alaska, enquanto nos mudamos pra ca. Foi uma tentativa do meu pai de fugir da vergonha, já que sendo um cirurgião renomado e minha mãe uma arquiteta famosa, seus nomes foram parar em todas manchetes da imprensa.

- Puxa Alice, eu não sabia. Eu sinto muito, mas pq vc ta assim, ainda não entendi.

- É que, meu irmão tem me ligado faz algumas semanas, dizendo q queria vir pra casa, que não agüentava mais aquele lugar. E ontem, o diretor do lugar ligou para o meu pai, dizendo que não queria mais o Edward lá.

- Ué, mas ele já não tava lá há vários anos??

- Acontece que os "deslizes" do Edward sempre eram abafados pelas doações do meu pai para o internato. Mas dessa vez, a nova ala da biblioteca so serviu para q o histórico permanente do irmão não fosse machado pra sempre.

- O q aconteceu??

- "Acidentalmente" – Alice fez aspas com os dedos – o banheiro do dormitório do Edward, q era usado por mais de vinte alunos explodiu. Agora, eu me sinto culpada, pq com todas aquelas ligações, eu sabia q ele faria algo.

- Alice, não é sua culpa se seu irmão é um delinqüente. Alguém se machucou na explosão.

Alice fez uma cara feia pra mim – Não tinha ninguém la, meu irmão nunca ia machucar ninguém, não o julgue assim, eu não concordo com o comportamento dele, mas não que dizer que eu não o entenda.

- Desculpa Alice, é q com toda essa historia, deu a impressão

- Mas não é assim - Alice me cortou – Tem muito mais por trás desse comportamento, ele sempre foi um doce comigo, sempre confiou em mim e me protegeu.

- Desculpa de novo – Eu falei meio em estado de choque, Alice nunca tinha falado comigo assim.

- Ah Bella, desculpa eu, é q estou num estado de nervos e meio na defensiva, meu pai ta enchendo o saco com isso, falando super mal do meu irmão e já não agüento mais as pessoas atacando. – Alice falou, me abraçando

- Tudo bem, obrigada por confiar em mim e sinta-se a vontade para me usar de saco de pancadas de novo – falei rindo

- Eu é q tenho q agradecer, parece q eu tirei um piano das minhas costas.

Nossa aquela historia era totalmente louca e eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa q a Alice não tinha me contado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro dia a Alice já parecia bem melhor e a agente resolvia as coisas do Festival.

Tinha uma garota q a Alice odiava da nossa turma, alias ninguém gostava dela, a Jéssica. E justo essa garota queria desfilar pela "gata do colégio", representando nossa turma.

A Alice só concordou quando eu disse que seria lindo quando a Rose ganhasse dela de lavada, q seria ótimo ver a cara dela.

O ódio da Alice era totalmente fundado em ciúmes, por causa de uma festa na casa do Tyler, em q a Jéssica agarrou literalmente o Jasper.

_Flashback_

_- Ei, Emmet, olha la, a Jéssica ta encarando o Jasper daquele jeito._

_- Ela ta bêbada Bella, ela ta olhando assim ate pra uma arvore._

_O Jasper entrou no banheiro e a Jéssica foi pra perto da porta._

_Quando ele saiu, ela prensou ele na parede e tascou-lhe um beijo. O garoto ficou mais branco q já era, totalmente paralisado pelo choque._

_- Olha la Em, ate pra uma arvore, ne? Muito bêbada hahahahaha_

_- Caraca, o garoto parece q vai desmaiar hahahhahaha_

_Nesse momento a Alice e a Rose chegaram e viram a cena. Elas voaram pra cima da Jéssica, puxando-a com força pra longe do Jasper. Rolou o maior barraco, enquanto eu e o EM so riamos._

_Fim do flashback_

Desde então nem a Alice nem a Rose suportavam aquela biscate, como elas chamavam.

O dia foi passando normalmente ate q chegou ao fim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A Acabou mais um capitulo. Apertem o botaozinho verde e me estimule a continuar com a historia.**

**xoxo**


	3. Capítulo 3 Chegada

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Acontece que os "deslizes" do Edward sempre eram abafados pelas doações do meu pai para o internato. Mas dessa vez, a nova ala da biblioteca so serviu para q o histórico permanente do irmão não fosse machado pra sempre._

_- O q aconteceu??_

_- "Acidentalmente" – Alice fez aspas com os dedos – o banheiro do dormitório do Edward, q era usado por mais de vinte alunos explodiu. Agora, eu me sinto culpada, pq com todas aquelas ligações, eu sabia q ele faria algo._

_- Alice, não é sua culpa se seu irmão é um delinqüente. Alguém se machucou na explosão._

_Alice fez uma cara feia pra mim – Não tinha ninguém la, meu irmão nunca ia machucar ninguém, não o julgue assim, eu não concordo com o comportamento dele, mas não que dizer que eu não o entenda._

_- Desculpa Alice, é q com toda essa historia, deu a impressão_

_- Mas não é assim - Alice me cortou – Tem muito mais por trás desse comportamento, ele sempre foi um doce comigo, sempre confiou em mim e me protegeu._

_- Desculpa de novo – Eu falei meio em estado de choque, Alice nunca tinha falado comigo assim._

_- Ah Bella, desculpa eu, é q estou num estado de nervos e meio na defensiva, meu pai ta enchendo o saco com isso, falando super mal do meu irmão e já não agüento mais as pessoas atacando. – Alice falou, me abraçando_

**Capítulo 3**

Acordei cedo com meu telefone tocando enlouquecidamente a música bad reputation (trilha sonora do filme 10 coisas que odeio em vc), que era o toque para quando a Alice me ligasse.

- Alô – falei meio sonolenta

- Bella, acorda, hoje vc tem que chegar cedo na escola pra agitar tudo do festival antes do intervalo. – Falou ela histérica

- Como assim, Alice? Por que? – perguntei totalmente confusa, eu não tinha combinado nada

- É hj q meu irmão, o Edward, vai chegar e na hora do almoço eu vou, quer dizer, _nós_ vamos precisar da sua total atenção. Sabe, eu não quero que ele fique entediado por estar só comigo nem nada. Sabe-se lá o que Poe passar na cabeça dele se ele não tiver nada para se distrair.

- Ah! Fala sério, agora eu vou ter que ser um macaco se circo para distrair seu irmão. Ta louca Alice? Foi pra isso que vc me acordou – peguei o relógio – CINCO E MEIA DA MANHA – gritei

- Ah, nem vem Bella, vc é minha amiga e disse que eu poderia sempre contar com vc. Então, me desculpe se pra vc minha amizade não significa nada e aquelas foram palavras vazias – falou o chaveirinho, fazendo já a sua tradicional chantagem emocional, _ninguém merece_

- Olha Alice, vc vai ter que ficar pelo um mês sem usar essa desculpa de novo, ouviu bem?

- Claro, claro. Bella. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – falou toda animada. Dava até para imaginá-la dando seus pequenos e já bem conhecidos pulos de alegria. Que droga eu nunca conseguia negar nada a ela, nem por telefone

- Ta, mas como a gente vai entrar na escola? Não deve ter ninguém lá a essa hora. – tentei, na esperança de voltar a dormir

- Calma Bella, vc parece até que não me conhece – _eu conhecia, infelizmente minhas esperanças se esvaíram_ – eu falei ontem com o diretor que já avisou o vigia que chegaríamos cedo. Ele ficou impressionado com nossa dedicação. – me explicou ela, eu tinha certeza que se ela estivesse na minha frente teria me dado uma piscadela

- Alice, vc é do mal.

- Se troca que eu passo ai pra te pegar, não vou agüentar te esperar vir nesse seu carro lerdo.

- Hei?! Tadinho dele, vc não conhece o estatuto do idoso não? Olha a falata de respeito, que coisa feia. – exclamei, fingindo indignação.

- Tanto faz, chego ai em 15 minutos, esteja pronta. Beijos, tchau.

Não deu nem tempo de responder, ela desligou rápido.

Corri para o chuveiro para um banho mega rápido, escovei meus dentes e cabelos. Me vesti e quando estava calçando meu all star azul, ouvi suas buzinadas impacientes. _Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles_ – pensei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegamos à escola, o vigia já estava nos esperando com o portão aberto.

Desejamo-lhe bom dia e fomos imediatamente para o teatro.

No teatro, Alice adiantou bastante seu trabalho no figurino, enquanto eu tentei ajeitar o som e o jogo de luze, conferindo pra ver se não faltava algum cabo, lâmpada etc, mas so tentei mesmo, já que estava sem a ajuda do Eric, um garoto meio nerd, mas que entendia simplesmente tudo sobre eletrônica. Na verdade eu dava as idéias, as mais loucas possíveis e ele conseguia fazer funcionar, era incrível.

As primeiras aulas passaram bem devagar, eu estava morta de sono. Tinha vezes que eu até dava aquelas cochiladas de leve, sabe, quando vc ta sentindo seu olho ir fechando e de repente, num susto, levanta a cabeça num rompante. É, meu estado estava deplorável, uma meia-vida.

Quando acabou minha aula antes do intervalo, a louca da Alice já estava na porta me esperando, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente com o tempo que eu demorava para guardar minhas coisas e ir ate ela.

- Mulher, como vc pode estar com esse pique de coelhinho da duracell tendo acrodado super cedo??

- Na verdade, eu nem dormi, to a base de Red Bull. Eu to muito ansiosa, o Edward já deve estar chegando ai para fazer aquela tradicional visita em que o diretor apresenta a escola um dia antes dele começar a estudar.

_Só em Forks mesmo_, pensei.

- Ta, vamos logo.

Chegando no refeitório, me deparei com uma aglomeração pior que a tradicional. As meninas estavam com os olhinhos brilhando, falando sem parar e rindo tanto que pareciam que tinham dormido com um cabide na boca. De vez em quando, ainda soltavam uns gritinhos e uns suspiros.

Os meninos, por sua vez, estavam com uma cara amarrada, alguns com muita raiva, outros apenas desconfiados.

- Alice o q está acontecendo aqui? Da onde vem toda esta agitação?

Alice fez um aceno com a cabeça, me apontando para direita e disse – Efeito Edward Cullen

Quando olhei, fiquei atônita. Ela havia dito que seu irmão era um pseudo marginal, ta não com essas palavras, mas ela esqueceu um detalhe importantíssimo: ele era simplesmente LINDO. Simplesmente não, pq ele não tinha nada de simples, o garoto era perfeito, seus traços, seu cabelo acobreado, seu corpo, tudo.

Sabe aquelas vezes que vc vê um ator num filme ou coisa assim e pensa: _ ele não é tão bonito assim, é tudo uma questão de efeitos e maquiagem_. Então esse garoto era mais bonito ainda e tava aqui ao vivo e a cores.

Fui acordado dos meus devaneios quando ouvi a Alice gritando _Edward, aqui._

Me virei novamente para olhá-lo e vi aquele par de esmeraldas e um sorriso torto que me fez ate tremer as pernas. OMG, o que era aquilo?

Mas ele não veio até nós, o diretor o levou para longe do assedio daquelas oferecidas, mostrando-lhe as instalações do colégio.

Quando nos sentamos, comigo ainda atônita, Alice fez aquela carinha e olhou pra mim:

- Que que foi agora?

- Bom, já que vc não precisou "fazer sala" pro meu maninho, eu ainda posso te pedir uma coisa com base naquela desculpa de amizade e talz, certo? – falou toda carinhosa e arrastando a voz enquanto fazia leves desenhos com o dedo sobre a mesa

- Ai droga, o que vc quer?

- Bom, quando eu falei com o diretor ontem, ele me pediu, já sabendo que meu irmão estava se transferindo pra ca, que ele pudesse participar efetivamente das atividades escolares, sabe, para se manter ocupado, sem fazer besteiras

- E?

- Bom, eu disse que eleiateajudarcomofestival. – falou numa disparada

- Alice eu ouvi direito? Diz que vc não fez isso, vc sabe como eu gosto do festival e talz, droga Alice.

- O diretor deve estar mostrando o teatro pra ele agora mesmo. Ah, quem sabe vcs não ficam amigos, ele é legal, serio? As coisas apenas desandaram um pouco.

- Ta legal – suspirei vencida

Talvez fosse ate bom passar um tempo com aquele colírio, mesmo não acontecendo nada, ia ser legal vê-lo trabalhar, suar a camisa e ... Foco, Bella, foco.

**Bom gente, Ed chegou. Como será que ele e a Bella vão se dar?**

**Mais um capitulo escrito, agora eh so apertar o bota verde.**

_**Desculpem a crítica sobre as músicas no cap 1, eh que realmente eh um pouco do gosto musical que eu achei que combinaria com a Bella, nada pessoal.**_

_**xoxo **_


	4. Capítulo 4 Edward Cullen

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Bom, quando eu falei com o diretor ontem, ele me pediu, já sabendo que meu irmão estava se transferindo pra ca, que ele pudesse participar efetivamente das atividades escolares, sabe, para se manter ocupado, sem fazer besteiras_

_- E?_

_- Bom, eu disse que eleiateajudarcomofestival. – falou numa disparada_

_- Alice eu ouvi direito? Diz que vc não fez isso, vc sabe como eu gosto do festival e talz, droga Alice._

_- O diretor deve estar mostrando o teatro pra ele agora mesmo. Ah, quem sabe vcs não ficam amigos, ele é legal, serio? As coisas apenas desandaram um pouco._

_- Ta legal – suspirei vencida_

_Talvez fosse ate bom passar um tempo com aquele colírio, mesmo não acontecendo nada, ia ser legal vê-lo trabalhar, suar a camisa e ... Foco, Bella, foco._

**Capítulo 4 – Edward Cullen**

Esta manha, meu despertador nem precisou trabalhar. Eu não sei porque eu estava tão ansiosa para ir pra escola. Ta, eu sei, o irmão da minha melhor amiga, totalmente gato ia me ajudar com o que eu precisasse (só em relação ao festival, não pensem besteira).

Corri para o banheiro para tomar um banho quente e relaxar minha tensão. Quando estava no chuveiro, comecei a pensar no que eu sabia sobre Edward e foi ai que me dei conta que, apesar de ser lindo, ele não era um cara muito legal, por assim dizer. Daí, comecei a ficar tensa de novo, eu ficaria muitas partes do meu dia com um cara que ate onde eu sabia, podia explodir o colégio, se quisesse.

Ai que droga, porque a Alice tinha que inventar isso??

_Bom, ela falou que ele sempre foi legal com ela, as vezes ele pode ser legal comigo tb_ – pensei e resolvi confiar que a Alice não faria nada para me prejudicar.

Cheguei na escola e encontrei meus amigos reunidos com a adição de mais um membro – _ele_. Me aproximei pra cumprimentar todo mundo e Emmet logo me deu aquele abraço de urso que não me deixa respirar.

- Em, respirar ... não ... posso

- Ah Bella, vc é tão fraquinha, nunca agüenta meus abraços. – me sacaneou

- Eu tenho pena é da Rose, não sei como ela aguenta – impliquei um puquinho

- Eu gosto assim, ne meu ursao?!- falou a Rose dando uma pisacada para o Emmet

- EEEWWWW – falamos eu e a Alice – Já chega dessa conversa, esqueci o que vc me falou sobre provocar esses dois, Jasper

Nesse tempo todo, o Edward não falou uma palavra se quer, mas ficava me encarando de um jeito que eu quase cai pra trás.

Depois que entramos no colégio, Alice veio falar comigo.

- Bella, o Ed vai te encontrar no teatro depois da aula, ta legal..

OMG! _Ed_, fica tão lindo sendo chamado assim.

- Claro Alice, fala pra ele que eu e o Eric vamos estar lá. – falei tentando fingir indiferença.

O dia passou mais lento que de costume, até que finalmente eu estava no teatro ajeitando umas coisas do festival junto do Eric.

Depois de duas horas e nada do _Ed_, o Eric falou que precisava ir pra casa, já que tínhamos terminado basicamente tudo que a gente planejava pra aquele dia.

Fiquei louca de raiva, o marginalzinho lindo não deu as caras. Quando eu já tava andando pra porta para ir embora, meu pé enroscou num fio e vi chão crescendo diante meus olhos. Nesse momento, eu parei, cara a cara com o chão, mas sem tocá-lo. Senti dois braços fortes me segurando pela cintura. Fui seguindo a linha do seu corpo, e que corpo, ate alcançar seus rosto, seus olhos. Parei de respirar, ficamos naquela posição um século, até que me recompus, porque afinal eu estava brava com aquela criaturinha linda de morrer.

- Edward, se perdeu no caminho para o teatro? – perguntei sarcástica

- Não, é que eu não tava muito a fim de vir mesmo. – respondeu ele com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto, na maior cara dura

- Então o que vc ta fazendo aqui agora? – perguntei mais irritada que antes

- Sei la, as vezes o diretor pode aparecer pra ver como estamos trabalhandoe eu não ia querer desapontar, o cara foi tão legal comigo – falou ele com mais cinismo ainda

- Escuta aqui garoto, tem muita gente envolvida nesse festival, que realmente levam a sério e que gostariam de ajudar. Vc só ta aqui porque a _Alice_ me pediu. Então, ou vc para com essa palhaçada de rebelde sem causa e ajuda mesmo ou não aparece mais. Vc pode ter certeza que eu não vou te encobrir para o diretor. – despejei tudo enquanto ele me olhava com um sorriso torto nos lábios, o que me fazia ficar com mais raiva e tb mais atraída (mas essa parte ninguém precisava saber).

- Ta legal, se vc quer tanto me ter por perto, eu venho na hora certa, mas não espere que eu fique obedecendo a ordens de uma criança birrenta. Como vc bem disse, eu só estou aqui por causa da Alice, que me implorou pra eu vir.

- Criança birrenta? Quantos anos vc tem, o senhor idoso? – Ai que raiva

- Não é uma questão de idade, mas sim de experiência de vida e maturidade. Agora se me da licença tenho alguns assuntos de "gente grande" para resolver. – se virou e foi embora.

Cheguei em casa bufando de raiva. _Criança?!_ Quem ele pensava que era?

Cara, que decepção, como uma embalagem daquela podia guardar uma pessoa tão irritante, presunçosa, prepotente e arrogante? E como assim a Alice implorou?

- Alô! – falou a voz daquela duende maquiavélica de uma figa

- Alice, quando vc disse que seu irmã irmão ia me ajudar, vc deu a entender que ele queria fazer aquilo, sua louca!

- Ah! Oi pra vc tb, Bella. Mas do que que vc ta falando, ele quer.

- Ah, ele quer? ELE QUER, NÉ? – perguntei meio sarcástica e gritando ao mesmo tempo

- O que aconteceu, Bella?

- Ele é um irritante, arrogante etc etc. Chegou atrasado, não só um simples atraso, um de 2 horas, falou que não queria fazer nada e aindo por cima me chamou de de - não consegui terminar de tanta raiva que sentia.

- de que, Bella? Fala comigo – perguntou Alice num tom mais preocupado agora

- de criança birrenta – falei bufando de raiva

- kkkkkkk kkkkkkk hahahahaha hahahahah – a desgraçada traíra só ria do outro lado da linha

- Alice, dá pra parar? Que droaga Alice, PARA AGORA

- Desculpa, Bella. Fala sério vc nunca ligou pra essas coisas, pra nada que falassem de vc e agora quando o Ed te chama disso vc age exatamente como uma. – falou Alice tentando segurar o riso sem muito sucesso.

Olha Alice, eu só sei de uma coisa, eu não vou mentir por ele para o diretor. É bom que ele aja direito daqui pra frente, eu não to a fim de aporrinhação na coisa que eu mais gosto daquela escola. Acho bom vc avisar a ele. Tchau. – desliguei sem nem ao menos esperar sua resposta.

Depois de jantar, fui deitar ainda com muita raiva. _Criança birrenta?! _Ele não sabia nada da minha vida, nem me conhecia pra me tratar desse jeito. O que que ele pensava, que eu era igual aquelas put$ da escola e não falar nada sobre seu atraso. Ai que droga!

2:30 am

Que M! Porque ele me atinge assim? A Alice tava certa, eu nunca liguei pra nada disso. Por que um insulto idiota dele me faria ficar assim, perdendo meu sono?

Eu sabia a resposta, era o jeito como ele me olhara quando eu cheguei na escola, o maldito sorrido lindo no rosto quando me via perdendo as estribeiras.

Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim, eu torturar aquele moleque petulante, ia fazê-lo suar a camisa e não num sentido bom.

Assim, dormi ansiosa para chegar segunda logo para eu começar o que eu planejei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado

- Droga, droga, droga! Por que mesmo eu falei com a Alice que ia cedo pra casa dela? – resmunguei quando meu despertador me acordou

Desci as escadas derrotada pela noite mal dormida, depois de realizar minha higiene e fui ate meu carro para ir pra casa dos Cullen.

Dirigi por todo aquele caminho que conhecia tão bem, so que dessa vez eu tava tensa demais. _Calma, as vezes ele nem ta la, ou ta dormindo_- pensei, tentando acalmar os meus nervos.

Cheguei e logo vi a Alice me esperando do lado de fora, impaciente como sempre com a Rose ao seu lado.

- Bella, nossa, vc demorou demais!

- Ai, nem vem, eu to com dor de cabeça, sono e irritada, não começa não, vai

Rose so riu do meu comentário e da minha cara de cansada.

- Vamos entrar logo, que a gente tem que fazer o cronograma do festival, fazer uns ajustes nas roupas, pensar no jogo de luzes pro desfile e pros shows para depois o Eric fazer a mágica dele e transformar tudo em realidade. – disse a Alice toda empolgada, puxando a mim e a Rose pra dentro pelos braços.

Subimos as escadas e, passando pelo quarto do Em, o vimos jogando vídeo game com o Jasper. Eles nem me ouviram cumprimentar, de tão compenetrados estavam.

Já seguíamos para o quarto da Alice quando ouvi uma música vindo de um quarto. As meninas continuaram andando e eu estanquei. Eu não conhecia aquela música, mas era linda, assim como a voz que cantava. Claro que aquele quarto so podia ser o dele. Me aproximei mais da porta e ouvi:

"_Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim  
Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa  
Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim  
Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa eu fingir e rir."_

Eu estava totalmente absorta, quase me debruçando na porta, ouvindo aquela melodia, aquela voz, o conjunto perfeito, até que senti um puxão no meu braço.

- Bella, o que vc tá fazendo? Espera! O Ed voltou a tocar? Que música linda! – Alice falou quase chorando

- Como assim, voltou?

- Ele não tocava desde ... – ela parou – O importante é que ele ta tocando e, pelo visto, compondo.

- Alice, vamos! – agora eu tive que puxá-la da porta do quarto do irmao. – A Rose deve ta esperando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Totalmente cansada depois daquela tarde, fui deitar e, mesmo sem tê-lo visto lá, eu fiquei pensando nele o tempo todo e naquela música até que dormi.

**Sentimental**_** - **_Los Hermanos

(com/watch?v=QEFmuQfDS2A&eurl=http%3A%2F%2Fletras%2Eterra%2Ecom%2Ebr%2Flos%2Dhermanos%2F67390%2F&feature=player_embedded)

(Composição: Rodrigo Amarante)

O quanto eu te falei?  
Que isso vai mudar  
Motivo eu nunca dei  
Você me avisar, me ensinar  
Falar do que foi pra você  
Não vai me livrar de viver

Quem é mais sentimental que eu?  
Eu disse e nem assim se pôde evitar

De tanto eu te falar  
Você subverteu o que era um sentimento e assim  
Fez dele razão pra se perder  
No abismo que é pensar e sentir

Ela é mais sentimental que eu  
Então fica bem  
Se eu sofro um pouco mais

"Se ela te fala assim, com tantos rodeios, é pra te seduzir e te  
Ver buscando o sentido daquilo que você ouviria displicentemente.  
Se ela te fosse direta, você a rejeitaria."

Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim  
Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa  
Eu só aceito a condição de ter você só pra mim  
Eu sei, não é assim, mas deixa eu fingir e rir.

**N/A Oi gente, mais um cap chegou ao fim.**

**Espero que vcs gostem.**

**No próximo vai ter pov do Ed e um avanço no relacionamento da Alice e do Jasper**.

**Agora é so apertar o botão verde!**

**xoxo**


	5. Capítulo 5 Negação

**Gente, so tenho a agradecer pelas reviews. Essa é a minha primeira fic. Ainda nem ajeitei meu profile, nem botei foto ainda.**

**Espero que estejam gostando. Esse cap é um pouquinho maior.**

**OS. Obrigada Tia Steph por criar esses personagens, to pegando emprestado!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5 – Negação**

[POV] Edward

Cheguei a Forks naquela sexta totalmente cansado após a minha ida a Seattle para ajeitar tudo para o próximo mês, o da chegada de um tal de James, que diziam as más línguas ser um fera e que ninguém seria páreo para ele. Bom, eles não me conhecem.

E o pior de tudo que eu tinha que passar no colégio e bater ponto no teatro, graças a brilhante idéia que a Alice teve. Ela havia me dito que isso tiraria meu pai do meu pé, mas, eu não sei por que, eu tive a impressão que a tampinha tava aprontando alguma coisa.

Eu realmente não me importava com droga de escola nenhuma tampouco festival. Aquilo era coisa de criança. Pow, no meu colégio interno, eu saía com muitas mulheres, isso mesmo, MULHERES. É que havia uma faculdade na mesma cidade, além de muitos bares atrativos e eu sempre dava um jeito de entrar, mesmo sendo menor de idade. Então, não preciso nem falar como era desagradável ver todas aquelas menininhas me olhando, sonhando que eu fosse um príncipe encantado pra elas, outras, já conhecendo um pouco do meu histórico, sonhando em viver uma "linda" historia de amor, sendo aquela que me mudaria e me tornaria um cara direito. _Só rindo mesmo_.

Sendo que ainda havia o tipo mais conhecido e repudiado por mim: as biscates de plantão. Sabe, com minha aparência, _desculpe a falta de modéstia_, eu sempre atraí as mulheres, mas eu sempre gostei de um desafio. Eu gostava de ter que conquistar uma mulher e não que ela já viesse toda se abrindo pra mim. Que graça tinha nisso? Não que eu visse tudo como um jogo, ta legal, na maioria das vezes sim, mas é que pow, eu gosto de ter trabalho, faz o resultado ser mais prazeroso.

Então, quando cheguei ao teatro, "sem querer" na hora que o diretor dizer ser a hora de ir embora, eu confirmei as segundas intenções da Alice. Estava óbvio que ela estava fazendo um favor pra uma amiga desesperada, que devia ter pedido para passar um tempo comigo. _Eu não sou convencido, mas é que não é a primeira vez que algo do tipo acontece_.

Depois que entrei, fiquei esperando ela terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo, apenas observando. Ela não era feia, na verdade era muito bonita, mas era apenas uma fedelha apaixonadinha pelo garoto novo. Eu não sou baba de ninguém e nem to com paciência para aturar garotas iludidas.

Eu sei que não sou tão mais velho, apenas 1 ano e alguns meses, mas é que depois do que aconteceu, eu perdi toda inocência e ingenuidade necessárias para me sentir como um garoto da minha idade. Eu não gostava muito de lidar com pessoas mais novas, eu sempre andei com gente mais velha que eu.

Enquanto esperava ela terminar, fiquei reparando mais naquela menina. Até que um movimento seu me despertou, ela já tava indo de encontro ao chão depois de tropeçar em uns fios e eu imediatamente a segurei pela cintura.

Ao enlaçá-la com meus braços, todo meu corpo reagiu com o contato de sua pele. Parecia que eu havia levado um choque, um choque muito muito bom. Ficamos um tempo na mesma posição, até que ela sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento e depois quebrou o silêncio.

- Edward, se perdeu no caminho para o teatro? – perguntou ela sarcástica. Ótimo, parece que ela vai tentar me passar um sermão. Era definitivamente tudo que eu queria hoje.

- Não, é que eu não tava muito a fim de vir mesmo. – respondi meio cínico, sorrindo pra ela. Para que ela se situasse.

- Então o que vc ta fazendo aqui agora? – perguntou ela, com um tom mais irritado e seu rosto adquirindo um tom de vermelho que eu confesso que a deixou mais bonita. _Para uma criança, claro_.

- Sei la, as vezes o diretor pode aparecer pra ver como estamos trabalhando e eu não ia querer desapontar, o cara foi tão legal comigo – a provoquei mais, eu gostei de vê-la com raiva.

- Escuta aqui garoto, tem muita gente envolvida nesse festival, que realmente levam a sério e que gostariam de ajudar. Vc só ta aqui porque a _Alice_ me pediu. Então, ou vc para com essa palhaçada de rebelde sem causa e ajuda mesmo ou não aparece mais. Vc pode ter certeza que eu não vou te encobrir para o diretor. – eu ouvi tudo ela estava falando, seu rosto, por incrível que pareça ficou ainda mais vermelho e eu não pude resistir e sorri.

- Ta legal, se vc quer tanto me ter por perto, eu venho na hora certa, mas não espere que eu fique obedecendo a ordens de uma criança birrenta. Como vc bem disse, eu só estou aqui por causa da Alice, que me implorou pra eu vir. – Tive que provocar mais. Eu estava adorando aquilo, eu esperava uma menina toda "xonadinha" que se desmancharia apenas com um pouco da minha atenção, mas ela era totalmente diferente do que havia imaginado.

- Criança birrenta? Quantos anos vc tem, o senhor idoso? – Agora realmente ela estava puta da vida, parece que eu toquei numa ferida. E realmente ela parecia ser muito madura para idade. Mas como gostava de vê-la irritada, tive que alfinetar mais.

- Não é uma questão de idade, mas sim de experiência de vida e maturidade. Agora se me da licença tenho alguns assuntos de "gente grande" para resolver. – daí fui embora com um sorriso no rosto, eu realmente precisava fazer algumas ligações.

Cheguei em casa por volta das 9 da noite, fui direto pro meu quarto, tava a fim de tomar um banho e dormir, eu tava pregado. Quando abri a porta do meu quarto, me deparei com uma pequena figura me esperando na minha cama.

- Alice, o que faz aqui? – perguntei já tirando a camisa

- Ed, eu tenho um favor pra te pedir, muito sério. – disse ela me olhando profundamente

- Diz ai – tentei responder descontraído

- É em relação a Bella.

- O que que tem ela? – _só podia ser em relação a ela_, pensei

- Escuta, eu sei que pra vc a escola, o festiva não são nada. Mas ela adora aquilo, ela, apesar de estar no 1º ano, organiza praticamente todo o evento. Aquilo meio que conta pontos no histórico e ela visa a uma bolsa em uma boa facul. Então não avacalha e tenta levar um pouco a sério. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, se vc der uma chance, vc vai perceber. Deixa de ser um idiota e não estraga tudo, vc só ta la porque eu pedi. Eu sei que vc não queria tambe, mas pelo menos nosso pai ta pegando mais leve.

Ela organiza tudo? Bolsa na faculdade? Definitivamente eu me enganei com Bella Swan, ela não é nenhuma garotinha fútil. Aliás, eu nunca conheci ninguém que fosse tão responsável em relação ao futuro, não nessa idade pelo menos.

- Ta, Alice, eu vou chegar no horário a partir de segunda e vou ajudar no que ela precisar. Agora deixa eu tomar um banho que eu to morto.

- Boa noite, Ed. – Ela disse me dando um beijo no rosto e saindo em seguida.

- Ah, só mais uma coisa, ela vem aqui amanha, não seja um idiota. – Alice falou com a cara na fresta da porta.

Fui dormir com uma sensação estranha e pensando na droga da garota. Merda, será que eu tinha que ficar pensando nela assim?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei no sábado de manhã, com uma melodia na cabeça. O que era muito estranho, já que fazia anos que eu não pegava no meu violão.

Fui ate a parede do meu quarto, onde ele estava pendurado, eu comecei a dedilhar. De repente a melodia tomou forma de uma música meio melancólica e romântica.

Fiquei tocando no meu quarto durante um tempo, até que uma letra começou a sair pelos meus lábios sem eu nem tomar consciência do que estava fazendo. Peguei uma folha do caderno e anotei. Continuei tocando e vendo o rosto da Bella na minha cabeça.

Ah, o que tava acontecendo comigo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era essa cidade pequena, o convívio com minha famila depois de tantos anos que estava mexendo comigo. Mas o que ela tinha a ver com tudo isso?

Eu realmente tinha adorado vê-la irritada, com seu rosto corando e só. Mentira não era só, a medida que ela brigava comigo, seus lábios se mexiam de uma forma que me convidavam e cada palavra cuja pronuncia permitia que eu visse sua língua me deixava meio que louco. _Porra, para com isso!!_, eu me ordenei em pensamento. _Vc não pode ficar pensando numa menininha assim. É vergonhoso. Alem de tudo esta claro que ela te odeia. Mas o que isso importa, ela não significa nada. Ta, eu finjo que é verdade e vc finge que acredita. Chega!_ Definitivamente, eu estava ficando louco, eu estava discutindo comigo.

Balancei a cabeça algumas vezes para esvazia-la, larguei o violão de lado e deitei na cama, na tentativa de voltar a dormir. Que, graças aos céus, deu certo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POV] Bella

Segunda-feira. Estava ansiosa para ir pra escola. Eu queria torturar Edward Lindo Irritante Cullen. Fiz tudo em vasa rapidamente e saí correndo para escola. Nem mesmo prestei atenção ao que usava, peguei a primeira regata branca que vi, enfiei meus jeans e coloquei um casaco por cima. Calcei meu all star velho de guerra e corri pra minha chevy.

As aulas passaram depressa e de repente já estava na hora do almoço. Sentei na minha mesa de costume com Alice, Jasper, Emmet e Rose. A gente conversava sobre banalidades quando eu vi a carinha de Alice virada na minha direção, ela me olhava daquele jeito que sabia que lá vinha bomba.

- Bella, posso te pedir pra vc me quebrar uma árvore? - ela continuava com aquela carinha

- Alice, vc já extrapolou seu limite de árvores.

- Mas é que vc bem que podia convencer o Ed a participar do festival, ne?!

- O que? Alice ta ficando louca, já não basta ela ter que ficar aturando ele todo dia, vc ainda pede isso? – falou Em

- Poxa Alice, vc sabe como eu quero que tudo de certo nesse evento, é meu histórico que esta em jogo. – eu falei já sabendo que eu estava derrotada, pelo menos o Em tava do meu lado.

- Mas Bella, vc não disse que a música que ele tava tocando era linda? – Perguntou Rose.

- Como assim, ele voltou a tocar? – Perguntou Em com os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrima.

- Aham, ela tava no quarto sábado de manha e a gente ouviu uma musica linda que eu acho que ele compôs. Em, era realmente linda, vc tinha que ter ouvido. – falou Alice com os olhos também marejado.

Por que eles tavam tão emocionados com o fato do marginalzinho estar tocando? O que será que aconteceu no passado?

Fui desperta das minhas especulações com o sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo.

- Ta, Alice, não prometo nada. Eu acho melhor vc falar com ele, não eu. – falei, já saindo da mesa.

- Não, tem que ser vc, não pode ser nem eu, nem o Em. – Ela disse passando a mão sobre os olhos.

Estava chegando ao teatro uns 5 minutos atrasada por causa de um trabalho que fizera na aula e o encontrei na porta me esperando.

- Se perdeu no caminho do teatro? – ele me perguntou, totalmente sarcástico, usando minhas palavras da sexta.

Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva, na mesma medida que o seu sorriso torto aumentava. Ai que droga.

- Oi. – disse seca.

Abri a porta, acendi as luzes e fui para trás do palco para dá uma olhada no equipamento de luz. Senti que ele vinha logo atrás de mim sem dizer nada.

Virei pra ele de repente e ele quase bateu em mim.

- Ta me seguindo por que? – perguntei ríspida

- To esperando pra saber o que tenho que fazer. Vc não disse que era pra levar a serio, então.

- Ta vendo aquelas caixas de som empilhadas naquele canto ali? – apontei pra uma caixas grandes, tadinho dele.

- E daí?- o garoto grosso

- Bom, tem que colocar uma em cada canto do palco, e outra ali atrás para melhorar a acústica na hora dos shows. Então, e daí, que pode começar a botá-las no lugar. – falei satisfeita quando a cara dele fechou. Mas logo, ele deu um sorrisinho, que me deixou preocupada.

- Ta legal, vc ta querendo de brincar de chefe. Deve ser legal se sentir com algum poder, aposto que vc sempre faz isso com seu namorados, que te deixa excitada ficar no comando. Pode deixar que eu não vou decepcionar. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vc ta louco? Da onde vc tira essas asneiras? Só uma mente muito doente mesmo, pra ficar formulando frases idiotas e sem noção como essa. – falei já quase explodindo

Ele não disse nada, apenas foi ate as caixas de som e começou, com muito esforço, a colocá-las nos lugares que eu indiquei.

Passados uns 20 minutos, o Eric chegou e começou a transformar em realidade todas as idéias loucas que eu, a Alice e a Rose tínhamos dado. Era incrível como ele conseguia entender e deixar tudo perfeito.

- Ei Bella, aquelas caixas não iam ser arrumadas pelo pessoal da limpeza amanha? – perguntou, olhando para o Edward

- É, mas pra que deixar para amanha se temos uma mão-de-obra disponível aqui e agora? – perguntei retoricamente, piscando pra ele

- Vc é ma. Quero morrer seu amigo. – brincou ele, enquanto voltava a atenção para o computador.

Depois de umas duas horas, o Eric foi embora, me deixando com o Edward que terminava mais um serviço da pesada que eu tinha pedido. Ele já estava todo suado, OMG, o que era aquilo?

Do nada tomei um susto com meu cel tocando, era Alice.

- Bella, o pessoal ta marcando de ir na sexta praquele barzinho, o Barroco. É que a banda do 3º vai tocar la, vc sabe ne?! Muito forrozinho. Como eu sei que vc gosta, eu confirmei que vc ia também, ta? – falou a hiperativa numa disparada so.

- Calma Alice, nessa sexta? Que horas?

- Umas dez, a gente deve ir pra lá. É, nessa sexta. So tem um problema, o Mike ouviu que vc ia e também vai.

Era so o que me faltava, o Mike Newton era o sinônimo do brasileiro, não desiste nunca. **(N/A: não resisti a piadinha. Relevem, eu sei que a historia se passa nos EUA! rsrsr)** Ele esta no meu pe a séculos. Eu já cansei de dizer que pra mim ele era so um amigo. Pra mim ele tinha esquecido da minha existência quando ficou com a Jess, mas pelo visto nem pra isso essa garota serve. Mas eu não ia perder um show de forrozinho por causa dele, não mesmo.

- Não tem problema não, Alice. É claro que eu vou. Bjs

- Ah Bella, não se esquece de falar com meu irmão. Bjs, ate amanha. – assim ela desligou o tel.

Putz, o pior que eu ainda precisava falar com ele, eu já tinha "esquecido". E lá tava ele com aquele sorriso presunçoso no rosto e com um corpo que Meu Deus tava todo amostra graças a camisa grudada pelo suor. Foco! Foco! Droga, ele tinha que ser assim, tão irritante e tão gostoso?

- Edward, posso falar com vc? É serio. – peruntei

Ele caminhou ate mim com o maldito sorriso estampado no rosto.

- fala, chefinha. Diz ai, o que vc precisa do Ed aqui?

_Nem te conto_. Foco!

- É que eu tava na sua casa sábado e ouvi vc tocando uma música, daí eu pensei se vc não queria participar do festival, para ter alguma competição. Já que os meninos do 3º ano já tem uma banda de verdade (eu que não ia falar da saída de sexta pra ele), o 1º vai fazer um cover, teria que ter alguém bom do 2º pra fazer a competição ficar acirrada.

- Então quer dizer que vc me acha_ bom_? – ele me perguntou num tom de malicia.

- Ah esquece! Vc é um idiota! – já com raiva

- E vc parece de novo uma criança birrenta.

- Que droga! Cala essa boca! Vc que é um prepotente, arrogante, que se acha tão melhor que os outros e que ...

De repente ele me interrompeu, colando seu lábios nos meus, me prensando na parede. Fiquei em estado de choque, enquanto ele movia sua boca. Senti seus braços me abraçando, uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha nuca.

Sua língua tocou meus lábios e nesse momento tudo que fiz foi corresponder. Uma forte corrente passou por mim ao sentir seu hálito invadindo minha boca. Foi como se criassem um sexto sentido, que unia todos os outros de uma vez so, eu podia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, foi surreal. Suas mão direita acariciando os cabelos da minha nuca enquanto sua esquerda, ao contrario, apertava com urgência minha cintura. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando. Tivemos que parar para respirar, estávamos ambos ofegantes. Ele colou sua testa na minha e respirava fundo a fim de controlar seus pulmões e fracassou da mesma maneira que eu. Depois de muitos minutos, eu consegui voltar a pensar e quando abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa, Edward deslizou sua mão direita para o meu rosto, colocando seu polegar sobre a minha boca.

- Não ... fala ... nada. Apenas... deixa ... eu ... aproveitar... esse momento. – ele disse ainda ofegante

Fiquei quieta, até que vi um sorriso malicioso se formar nos seus lábios

- Viu, com vc quieta até que a gente pode conviver. – ele disse rindo

Foi a gota d'agua, alguma estalou na minha cabeça e o empurrei, andando pra fora do teatro, sem falar nada, só bufando e sentindo meu rosto pegando fogo. Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Ele é igualzinho a todos os homens, só querem um objeto e não um ser pensante, claro que lê preferia que estivesse quieta.

Ai que raiva! Por que eu tinha me deixado levar? Que droga! Agora ele vai se achar todo. Mas comigo não, eu não sou o tipo de garota que ele esta acostumado a lidar.

_Por que que ele tinha que beijar tão bem? Por que tinha que ter aquela pegada? Eu vou enlouquecer._, pensei enquanto ia pra casa.

Tentei me distrair o dia todo, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse aquele beijo, ele tinha que ser tão idiota?

E la tava eu, mais uma vez indo dormir pensando em Edward Cullen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mais um cap chega ao fim. **

**Agora é so apertar o botão verde ai embaixo. **

**Desculpem quanto a Alice e o Jasper, vai ficar pro próximo, eu achei melhor na saída da sexta, a situação fica melhor dançando coladinho. Ah! Já falei d+.**

**xoxo**


	6. Capítulo 6 Barroco

_- Que droga! Cala essa boca! Vc que é um prepotente, arrogante, que se acha tão melhor que os outros e que ..._

_De repente ele me interrompeu, colando seu lábios nos meus, me prensando na parede. Fiquei em estado de choque, enquanto ele movia sua boca. Senti seus braços me abraçando, uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha nuca._

_Sua língua tocou meus lábios e nesse momento tudo que fiz foi corresponder. Uma forte corrente passou por mim ao sentir seu hálito invadindo minha boca. Foi como se criassem um sexto sentido, que unia todos os outros de uma vez so, eu podia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, foi surreal. Suas mão direita acariciando os cabelos da minha nuca enquanto sua esquerda, ao contrario, apertava com urgência minha cintura. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando. Tivemos que parar para respirar, estávamos ambos ofegantes. Ele colou sua testa na minha e respirava fundo a fim de controlar seus pulmões e fracassou da mesma maneira que eu. Depois de muitos minutos, eu consegui voltar a pensar e quando abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa, Edward deslizou sua mão direita para o meu rosto, colocando seu polegar sobre a minha boca._

_- Não ... fala ... nada. Apenas... deixa ... eu ... aproveitar... esse momento. – ele disse ainda ofegante_

_Fiquei quieta, até que vi um sorriso malicioso se formar nos seus lábios_

_- Viu, com vc quieta até que a gente pode conviver. – ele disse rindo_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6 - Barroco**

[POV] Edward

_Porra! Como que isso foi acontecer? Eu sou tão idiota, não podia ficar quieto? É claro que não, não resisti a fazer uma piadinha. Mas eu não imaginava que ela fosse reagir daquela forma, pra ela me xingaria como de costume e nada mais. Oh garota complicada, mas também linda demais! Ela levou muito a sério, pow, foi só um beijo e uma piadinha que faria tudo voltar ao normal._ – eu pensei deitado na minha cama, depois daquele episodio no teatro da escola.

_A quem eu to querendo enganar, não foi só um beijo, foi O BEIJO. Merda! Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim, nem juntando todas as mulheres com quem eu já havia estado. A sensação do meu beijo com a Bella ganhava de longe. Sei lá, foi muito intenso, parecia que tinha algo mais._

_Não, não, não!_ - Eu gritava comigo – _Não teve nada demais, foi so um beijo muito quente, que me deixou com muito tesão, muito ligado, só isso. _

Mais uma vez, eu finjo que é verdade e vocês finjam que acreditam.

_Droga! Ta de sacanagem, como uma garota podia me deixar neste estado?_ – Depois de tanto me torturar com esses pensamento, consegui finalmente dormir, mas aparentemente eu não ia me livrar da Bella tão facilmente e acabei sonhando com ela e, diga-se de passagem, sonhos nada puritanos.

Assim que acordei, vi meu _estado_. _Porra! Eu to parecendo a droga de um virgenzinho_ – fui direto tomar um banho frio. Isso tinha que parar por aqui, eu não tenho cabeça pra lidar com dramas adolescentes agora. O melhor é me afastar, falar com ela somente o necessário, até mesmo porque eu não tava a fim de arrastá-la pra minha confusão.

[POV} Bella

Eu havia decidido, após tudo que tinha ocorrido no teatro, mostrar pro Edward que eu não era aquele tipo, ia ignorá-lo, pois tenho certeza que ele estava acostumado ter garotas no pé dele, principalmente depois de um beijo como aquele.

Essa minha resolução, claro que não incluía os meus sonhos. Pow, não recriminem, não da pra controlar os sonhos e em todos eles, nessa semana, o Edward era protagonista.

Porém essa semana foi passando de uma maneira muito estranha. Parece que o Edward não tinha achado a mesma coisa que eu do beijo, ou sei lá. Ele tava muito calado, na dele. Não falava comigo, só o estritamente necessário. Tipo, seria, em tese o que eu queria, mas aquele jeito frio me incomodou. Eu não sei o que esperava, talvez mais provocações, mas não aquilo.

Na sexta, o dia do show dos meninos do 3º ano, eu tava na mesa do refeitório que eu sempre ficava com o pessoal e, como em toda semana, nada do Edward. Ele estava me evitando, estava claro.

- Ei, Bella, hoje passo na sua casa umas 6h pra gente se arrumar e talz pro show. Rose vai também ne? – Alice perguntou. Já era uma tradição, criada pela anã, é claro, a gente se reunir pra se arrumar pra essas coisas. E como minha casa era mais perto do Barroco, a gente ia pra la.

Fui saindo do refeitório, indo pra minha ultima aula do dia, quando ouvi aquela voz linda que estava sempre falando algo pra me irritar. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome.

- ... a Bella marcou de ir com vc pro Barroco? – parecia ter um que de raiva e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- É, a gente já ta pra sai a um tempão. Vc não se importa, ne? Vc disse que ela era só uma criança e que não rolava nada entre vcs. – falou a outra voz que reconheci como sendo a do Mike.

- Claro que não, cara. Vc sabe que eu não gosto de criança. Faça bom aproveito, mas use camisinha, vc não vai querer nenhuma garotinha correndo atrás de vc, dizendo que espera um filho seu, ne?

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua. Senti meu rosto esquentando e meus olhos enchendo. Que droga, por que eu tinha que chorar quando ficava com raiva? _Como aquele garoto era idiota, tão piro que aquilo que eu pensava. Era melhor que fosse so um marginalzinho problemático. Como ele podia falar esse tipo de coisa de mim? Argh!!!_

Sai dali bufando e fui pra minha sala. Não preciso nem falar que não faço a menor idéia sobre o que a aula tratou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sessão de tortura da Alice começou assim que ela e a Rose chegaram aqui em casa. Ela fez de tudo comigo, cabelo, unhas, chamou uma depiladora etc. A Alice era impossível, a gente so ia pra um barzinho local ver uns amigos tocarem. Ela era muito exagerada. Mas no final das contas, tudo ficou perfeito. As roupas estavam totalmente de acordo com o show, totalmente forrozinho pé de serra.

- Bella, eu to bem?? Ta tudo certo com a minha roupa?? – A Alice perguntava nervosa, enquanto a Rose manobrava o carro e a gente esperava na entrada por ela.

- Alice, pela milésima vez, vc ta perfeita. Eu não estou te entendendo, normalmente vc é tão segura quanto ao que veste, o que esta acontecendo?

- É que a Rose disse

- O eu disse? – falou a loira estonteante, chegando ao nosso lado

- Vc disse que o Jasper vem e que tinha tentado garantir que eu vinha também, eu sei que é bobeira, alias ele so deveria querer saber se todo mundo vinha. Mas é que, sei lá, eu to com um pressentimento bom, meio que com intuição de que essa noite promete.

- Bom então vamos entrar logo, a gente não quer adiar esse momento, ne Rose? – falei cutucando ela com o cotovelo

- É vamos logo, se não a vidente aqui vai explodir de tanta ansiedade.

Falamos com o segurança, dando nossos nomes e rapidamente pudemos entrar. O pessoal da banda já tinha autorizado a nossa entrada. Me senti totalmente importante, esse tipo de coisa de filme sabe, quando tem uma fila enorme e chega alguém poderoso e da o nome entra no lugar na maior facilidade. Totalmente VIP.

O show ainda não tinha começado, os meninos estavam passando o som. Logo vi o Jacob, eu adorava dançar com ele, apesar dos pesares, o menino tinha uma pegada e conduzia como ninguém.

Ia falar com ele, mas vi que ele estava "ocupado", já sei que ficaria sem meu "par" essa noite, quando ele cismava com alguém, era pra noite inteira.

Fomos ate uma mesinha e para minha desgraça, vi Mike se aproximando com um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios.

- Oi, e ai gente? Prontas pra dançar a noite inteira? – ele falou no plural, mas ficava olhando diretamente pra mim. Que droga, eu não queria dançar com ele, eu já tinha ouvido que ele dançando parecia que usava uns fones e so escutava o ritmo que vinha deles, não ouvindo o que tocava realmente.

- É, estamos esperando o show começar e o Em e Jazz chegarem. –falou a Rose sem nem perceber a merda que tinha feito.

- Ah, então, já que vcs estarão acompanhadas, eu terei que fazer companhia pra Bellinha aqui.. – falou ele com um sorriso triunfante - Vou la pegar alguma pra gente beber. - E saiu

Eu não respondi nada, so olhei com uma cara de ódio pra Rose que se desculpava sinceramente. Enquanto isso a Alice parecia desligada do mundo, olhando diretamente pra porta pra ver se "alguém" chegava logo.

Eu também olhava, eu não queria que o irmão dela viesse, eu tava muito puta ainda. Eu não tinha contado nada pra elas, eu tava com muita vergonha dos comentários rudes dele.

Não deram 5 minutos e eu vi o Jazz e o Em chegando, so os dois _Graças a Deus!_ Os rostos das minhas amigas se iluminaram instantaneamente. Eu tava ferrada, agora seugararia vela dupla. Pow, quando eram somente o Em e a Rose, tudo bem, éramos três solteiros fazendo companhia, agora ferrou tudo.

Assim que eles nos cumprimentaram e sentaram, vi o Mike chegando com uma bandeja cheia de bebidas alcoólicas e não alcoólicas. Como ele tinha pagado tudo e conseguido que deixassem ele vir com uma bandeja, eu não sei.

- Eu não sabia o que vcs queriam, então trouxe de tudo um pouco. Hei, Em, Jasper – falou o Mike, colocando aquele "bar" na mesa

- E ai, a gente pode pegar essas bebidas também, ou era so pras meninas? – brincou o Em, fingindo uma cara brava

- N – não, s- sirvam-se – gaguejou Mike

- Calma, mane, eu to brincando. Eu sei que ninguém é doido de dar em cima da Rose de novo, não depois daquele idiota do Alec ter ido parar na enfermaria com um olho roxo e o nariz quebrado. – Disse o Em, rindo horrores.

A noite foi passando tranqüila e Mike, para minha surpresa, foi uma companhia muito agradável. Totalmente diferente daquele idiota insistente que eu achei que seria. De vez em quando me mandava alguma indireta, mas nada demais. Até que o show começou.

Todo mundo foi dançar e acabei indo também. Nossa era muito pior, parecia que ele tinha treinado uma coreografia, fazia uns passos forçados do nada, totalmente fora do ritmo e fora do que a musica pedia.

Eu já não tava agüentando mais e falei:

-Mike, eu vou ate ali falar com o Jazz e a Alice, ta? – A Alice me mataria, mas A Rose e o Em estavam numa que parecia estar se comendo ali mesmo. Eu não tinha opção.

Me afastei rapidamente e fui ate o quase casal. Bom já que faria eles pararem de dançar, pelos menos tentaria ajudar de alguma forma, não queria empatar ninguém.

- Alice, vc ta com a chave da Rose não ta? – ela acenou positivamente.

- Bom, então vc bem que podia fazer o favorzão de levar meu casaco pro carro, eu to morrendo de calor. Eu mesma levaria, mas é que a fila do banheiro ta enorme e preciso muito ir. – A cara que ela fez foi muito engraçada, um misto de raiva e frustração que desencadearam num biquinho.

- Ah, Jaz, vai com a Ali. Vc sabe como são esses caras, não quero que niguem agarre ela ... **contra vontade, é claro**. – Nessa hora o rosto dela mudou para felicidade, surpresa e um pouco de vergonha pela parte final muito bem frisada do meu comentário.

Assim, que eles saíram fui me esconder no banheiro.

Passados uns 40 minutos, sai. Tentava achar alguém, mas parece que meu plano tinha dado certo pra eles, porque não tinham voltado ate agora pra dentro.

O Mike me viu e me chamou pra dançar novamente. E lá estava eu com o sem ritmo de novo. Eu não agüentava mais, pow, eu adoro forro, eu queria dançar pelo menos uma vez com alguém que pelo menos tivesse mais ritmo.

Sorri pro Mike, peguei sua mão e o levei pra mesa novamente. Ele me olhava maliciosamente, achando que eu queria parar de dançar pra fazer alguma coisa melhor. Nossa mesa já tava ocupada, mas tinham uns sofás mais no fundo, então o levei pra la, o que aumentou mais ainda a confiança dele, que me segurou a cintura por trás, enquanto a gente passava pela multidão.

Sentamos, conversamos mais um pouco, mas agora as indiretas dele se tornaram mais que diretas. Eu já estava ficando desconfortável, eu sei que era minha culpa ele achar que ia rolar alguma coisa, mas tava ficando chato. Ate que eu vi um par de olhos verdes se aproximando com uma cara de muitos poucos amigos.

- Hei, Edward, resolveu vir. – Mike disse todo empolgado, me abraçando, como se quisesse se, quer dize, nos mostrar.

- Pois é. – Edward, o agora mais gostoso que nunca, respondeu seco, me olhando.

- É eu tava aqui com a Bella...

- É eu vi. – cortou ele – É exatamente por isso que vim ate aqui, eu queria dançar e a Ali me disse que ela dançava muito bem, to querendo saber se é verdade. - me olhou agora com um sorriso torto pára-coração nos lábios.

- Acho que não vai dar, a Bella ta comi... – Mike nem conseguiu terminar de falar, eu já tava levantando, segurando a mão estendida daquele garoto. Eu não ia dançar com ele, mas precisava me livrar do Mike.

- ei, pra onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – me segurou quando percebeu que eu tava largando sua mão, agora que estava a uma distancia segura do Mike.

- Não te interessa. – curta e grossa.

- Ah, fala serio, aquele comentário que eu fiz depois do beijo foi estúpido, eu não sei segurar minha língua quando se trata de vc. Acho que vc já percebeu isso das duas maneiras, certo? – riu maliciosamente, piscando pra mim.

- Não, não percebi, deve ser porque eu sou "uma criança" muito burra que não consegue entender as coisas. Alias, o que vc faz falando com essa "criança". Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – disse me livrando dos seus braços, após frisar a palavra criança pra ele.

- Do que que vc ta falando, pra mim a gente já tinha superado o fato de eu ter te chamado de criança aquele dia? – ele me perguntou confuso. Ai então parece que algo estalou na cabeça dele. – Tudo que o Mike tenha te falado é mentira, ta legal?

- Mike não me falou nada, eu ouvi mais cedo no colégio. Pow, qual é o seu problema, é bipolar por um acaso? Não disse que queria ficar longe? Me ignorou a semana toda e agora vem querendo dançar ou sei la. – disse já sentido os olhos enchendo de lagrimas. _Ai que droga! Por que eu tinha que chorar, não podia que esmurrar alguma coisa quando sentisse raiva, como uma pessoa normal?_

Ele me olhou atônito, como se eu o tivesse acusado de um crime. E sua reação, depois do choque, foi o que me surpreendeu. Pra mim, ele ia começar a me provocar, falando que eu era uma criança mesmo e tal. Mas não, ele simplesmente me agarrou pela cintura, sussurrou um _me desculpa_ e colou nossos lábios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POV] Alice

Eu tava dançando com o Jazz, totalmente nervosa. Ninguém dizia nada, mas não era nada ruim. Nossos corpos estavam colados, dançando no ritmo da musica, como se fossemos um so.

Do nada, aparece uma Bella histérica, querendo falar comigo e quebrando meu momento. Tudo bem, eu tava com pena dela por te que aturar o Mike, mas pow, ela sabia o quant eu gostava do Jazz.

Ela me pegou de surpresa quando me pediu pra botar o casaco dela no carro. Eu fiquei muito puta, como assim, ela ia me separar do Jazz?? Mas então ela fez algo que a redimiu totalmente, falando pra ele ir comigo e matando de vergonha com seu comentário sobre me agarrarem.

Então eu estava com o garoto dos meus sonhos aqui fora. Enrolei o máximo de tempo pra botar o casaco no carro, ate deixei as chaves caírem no chão pra demorar mais. Mas ele simplesmente não falava nem fazia nada, so ficava apoiado no carro, me esperando.

Suspirei derrotada e me virei pra voltar por barzinho. Quando tava dando o primeiro passo, senti a mão do Jazz segurando meu braço. Ele ainda estava apoiado no carro.

- Alice, vc pode esperar um minuto, eu meio que p-preciso falar com vc. – meu coração disparou, ai que lindo, ele ainda gaguejou. Pra nao responder nada idiota que o desencorajasse, somente assenti com a cabeça e fiquei olhando pra ele.

- Bom, eu ... é que ... eu não sei ... vc gostaria de ... – nossa ele tava muito nervoso. Já tava me dando vontade de dar um tapao nas costas dele pra fazer o homem pegar no tranco. (Nossa falei igual a Rose agora)

- Fala, Jazz. Vc sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa comigo, pow, somos amigos desde sempre.

Ele suspirou – Ai é que ta, eu não quero ser o seu "amigo desde sempre"-ele fez aspas com os dedos – eu quero muito mais de vc, da gente. – falou com a cabeça baixa, totalmente corado.

Acho que ele não esperava minha reação, pois quando eu agarrei ele pelo pescoço e o beijei, ele meio que travou, so depois parece que saiu do choque e correspondeu e NOSSA!, que resposta. Nosso beijo começou cálido, mas depois foi se aprofundando, ate que nos dois estivéssemos sem ar.

- Jazz ... me ... desculpa ... fui totalmente impulsiva – fui recuperando o fôlego.

- Vc ... pode ... ser ... impulsiva ... assim ... quando ... quiser. – estava totalmente esbaforido.

- Comigo, é claro. – ele completou, me olhando esperançoso. – Alice, eu sei que a gente so se beijou esta vez, mas é que, sei la, eu te adoro e esse foi sem duvida o melhor beijo que eu já dei, eu senti uma parada estranha, que parecia me chamar de idiota por eu perder tanto tempo pra fazer o que era mais que certo, era perfeito. Então, eu espero não te assustar, mas vc quer ... er... me namorar?

E lá fui eu beijar o menino de novo. – É claro que eu quero, seu bobo.

Assim, a gente ficou o resto da noite, eu nem tava mais brava com a Bella, muito pelo contrario, agradeceria a ela pelo resto da minha vida (exagerada, nem um pouco).

[POV] Edward

Tava no meu quarto andando de um lado para o outro. Hoje não ia ter nada em Seattle, então não tinha como deixar minha cabeça longe da Bella. E, pior, sabendo que ela ia com o Mike pra aquele barzinho, eu tava ficando louco.

Ta, fui que a ignorei a semana toda, mas eu não achei que algo do tipo fosse acontecer. Ah, a quem eu quero enganar, a garota é linda, não uma beleza óbvia, mas que atrai todos os tipos de gostos, era legal, inteligente, com personalidade, não era o que eu costumava chamar de "bolsa", sabe aquele tipo que é so um acessório? Ela não, ela se impunha e sem nem fazer esforço, quando ela falava, a atenção era dela, mesmo ela gostando muito disso. Então, claro que haveria carinhas a fim dela, eu, por mais que não admitisse nem pra mim mesmo, era um desses.

_Que merda é essa? Eu não ia deixar Mike nem qualquer taradinho cheio de mãos com ela. Eu vou ate o bendito bar e tomara que não veja nada que não queira ver._

Cheguei lá, recebi algumas olhadas sugestivas das mulheres, mas ignorei, passava o olho pra ver se encontrava aqueles cabelos castanhos avermelhados em algum lugar. Nada, não vi nada. Então, resolvi ir ate o balcão, precisava beber alguma coisa, alem da visão ser melhor dali pra pista de dança. A Alice tinha me dito que a Bella adorava dançar forro. Que coincidência, eu também.

Quando peguei minha _long neck_, olhei pra pista e vi a Bella e o Mike dançando e nossa ele dançava muito mal, dava pra ver que a Bella tentava, mas não dava, o cara tem que conduzir e ele era realmente péssimo.

Cheguei a rir com aquilo, mas meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi ela o puxando pelas mãos e o levando pra longe. Fui seguindo com o olhar, até que reparei que ele a segurou pela cintura e eles se encaminharam para uns sofás no canto. Aqueles do tipo que os casais vão pra se agarrar. E o pior era que ela o estava levando. _Mais que droga!_

Bom, eu a ignorei totalmente depois do beijo, eu não tinha o direito de ficar assim, deixa ela seguir o rumo dela, é melhor ficar longe de mim mesmo, minha vida ta uma bagunça. Ah, quem eu quero enganar de novo? Eu sou muito egoísta pra deixar alguém que não seja eu, tocar nela. Enquanto eu puder evitar, isso não vai acontecer. Ela vai ficar puta, mas eu tenho que ir ate la.

Fui passando pela multidão, sem nem ao menos olhar pra ninguém. Senti um apertão na minha bunda, mas nem me dei o trabalho de ver a autora daquela vulgaridade. Esse tipo de mulher não entende o que um homem quer, realmente.

Cheguei ao meu destino. Parei de frente para os dois e o Mike logo me viu.

- Hei, Edward, resolveu vir. – Mike disse todo empolgado, abraçando a Bella, como se ela fosse um objeto para causar inveja a algum amiguinho.

- Pois é. – respondi seco, não gostei de ver as mãos dele tocando nela.

- É eu tava aqui com a Bella... – ele ia dizendo

- É eu vi. – cortou rapidamente – É exatamente por isso que vim ate aqui, eu queria dançar e a Ali me disse que ela dançava muito bem, to querendo saber se é verdade. - olhei pra ela e sorri genuinamente.

- Acho que não vai dar, a Bella ta comi... – Mike nem consegui completar a frase, porque a Bella mais uma vez me surpreendeu, pegando minha mao estendida, sem fazer qualquer expressão de eu não queria.

- ei, pra onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – segurei ela, quando vi que ela estava se afastando.

- Não te interessa. – curta e grossa.

- Ah, fala serio, aquele comentário que eu fiz depois do beijo foi estúpido, eu não sei segurar minha língua quando se trata de vc. Acho que vc já percebeu isso das duas maneiras, certo? – ri e pisquei pra ela, na tentativa de melhorar o clima, mas não adiantou.

- Não, não percebi, deve ser porque eu sou "uma criança" muito burra que não consegue entender as coisas. Alias, o que vc faz falando com essa "criança". Não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – disse ela, see livrando dos meus braços, após enfatizar todas as vezes a palavra criança.

- Do que que vc ta falando, pra mim a gente já tinha superado o fato de eu ter te chamado de criança aquele dia? – agora eu tava realmente confuso, eu a chamei de criança no primeiro dia do teatro. E também hoje com o. Peraí. Aquele filho da p... tinha feito minha caveira pra ela. Ta falando sério. Puta que o pariu.– Tudo que o Mike tenha te falado é mentira, ta legal? – tentei, mas não deu muito certo de novo.

- Mike não me falou nada, eu ouvi mais cedo no colégio. Pow, qual é o seu problema, é bipolar por um acaso? Não disse que queria ficar longe? Me ignorou a semana toda e agora vem querendo dançar ou sei la. – PORRA, ela tinha ouvido. Mas eu merda.! Droga, eu disse aquilo, sendo muito infantil, porque aquele garoto, que agora eu acho que odeio, ia trazê-la pra ca. É claro que eu não admitiria pra ele que isso me incomodava, ai eu dui um idiota mais uma vez e falei aquilo. Ela tinha que ouvir?

Eu precisava me desculpar, mas então eu vi seus olhos marejados e aquilo me paralisou. Um instinto protetor se apoderou de mim e eu queria que ela nunca mais precisasse chorar, mesmo que fosse por minha causa. Então, me aproximei dela, pedi desculpas baixinho e a beijei.

Mais uma vez, parecia que tinha usado um desfibrilador em mim. Toda uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, começando pelos meus lábios e alcançando ate a ponta dos meus dedos. Que mulher é essa? Então meu corpo exigiu que eu aprofundasse o beijo e foi o que eu fiz. Ao sentir o toque de sua língua na minha, meus joelhos fraquejaram. Eu sei, muito gay. Mas foi o que aconteceu, ainda bem que estávamos abraçados, abraçados não, colado, se não acho que teria caído nessa hora.

As mãos dela agarraram meu cabelo da nuca, intensificando ainda mais o meu paraíso particular, não tão particular assim, já que estávamos no meio da pista e quem disse que eu me importava, era ate bom assim, pra esse bando de marmanjos não se meterem a besta com ela de novo.

Quando meu pulmão caçoou da minha cara, mostrando que eu não poderia ficar assim pra sempre, que eu precisava de ar, fui me afastando lentamente, com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Por... que ... vc ... fez ... isso? – ela me perguntou ofegante como eu.

Não respondi, a puxei de novo, só que agora com uma mão na sua cintura e a outra segurando a dela contra o meu peito. Assim, comecei a nos movimentar ao som de "Oh! Chuva"._ (_com/watch?v=DfrBE7JAtFo). E, cara, ela realmente dançava muito bem. Seu quadril se movia de um jeito, encaixado ao meu, que tava ficando difícil me controlar. De vez em quando, já que a gente dançava bem proximo um do outro, eu dava uma mordidinhas de leve no pescoço dela e via, com satisfação a reação do seu corpo, que se arrepiava. Já falei que adoro forro?

A música trocou para uma mais agitada, estilo baião e eu pude perceber realmente que ela era f#$. Quando eu a rodava, nossa! A cada giro, seu corpo se mexia de uma maneira mais sensual, mas sem ser vulgar. Aquilo tava me deixando louco. Quem era essa mulher e o que ela tinha feito com a menina encrenqueira do colégio? Quando "coração bobo" _(com/watch?v=LhmGsdAQFx4_) acabou, o show acabou junto. Droga eu demorei demais pra vir. Mas eu ainda tava com ela nos braços e não a deixaria escapar.

As pessoas foram saindo da pista assim que a musica parou, era a hora do bar faturar.

- Bella, quer beber alguma coisa?

- Água? – ela respondeu num tom que mais pareceu uma pergunta

- Claro, vamos la.

Assim que ela bebeu toda a água, numa velocidade impressionante, diga-se de passagem, ela disse que ia ao banheiro.

Fiquei esperando na porta por ela, eu disse, ela não vai escapar.

Assim que ela saiu, a puxei pra uma direção oposta ao bar, indo em direção ao que eu acho que eram os bastidores do palco. O corredor estava escuro e ali mesmo, a prensei na parede e comecei a beijá-la, descendo minha boca para o seu pescoço. Mordiscava, chupava, acho que ficaria marcas, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito agora, so no gosto que ela tinha. Ela ofegava, soltava pequenos gemidos a cada movimento meu. Suas mãos me agarravam com força, me puxando mais pra perto, uma em minha nuca e a outra no meu braço direito.

Minhas mãos dançavam por seu corpo todo, sua cintura, a lateral de sua coxa, simplesmente não conseguiam ficar paradas.

Mas ai eu senti algo vibrar. Ela largou meu braço e começou a procurar algo no seu bolso de trás. Eu ainda estava no seu pescoço, subi ate sua orelha e falei baixinho _se quiser eu pego pra vc_. Já com uma mão se encaminhando para la. Mas ela foi mais rápida e tirou o celular do bolso, olhou pro visor e o virou pra mim

- Eu tenho que ir, sua irmã já ta me esperando.

"Bella, kd vc? Estamos aki na frente. Vem logo, fala pro Mike tirar as mãos de vc um pouquinho. Ah, não fica puta, o Ed ta aqui tb.

Bjs

Ah, preciso falar com vc _**urgente **_**;)**

A."

Eu fechei a cara quando li. Que merda é essa de Mike.

- Bella, eu te levo. Manda a Alice parar com essas suposições bestas e ir embora.

- Acho melhor não. Ela vai me matar se souber que estava aqui com vc. – Ela riu sem graça. – É que eu já meio que falei que te odiava algumas vezes pra ela, quer dzer não so pra ela, pro Em, Jazz e Rose. Foi mal. Mas é que eu acho melhor ela não saber disso – ela falou apontando pra nos dois – Não ainda, não sem eu saber antes o que é isso.

- Ta, mas isso não significa que ela pode ficar falando que o Mike ta com as mãos em vc. A partir de hoje esse é um privilegio meu. – falei rindo, tentando amenizar as palavras que escapuliram da minha boca e eu sei que foi possessivo, mas eu não suporto a idéia de outro cara a tocando, beijando URGH!!!

- Ta, vou ignorar isso, acho que vc bebeu demais. Eu tenho que ir.– ela falou aquilo, achando que eu tava brincando.

- Bom pelo menos hoje vc não falou nenhuma gracinha. – ela disse essa ultima parte já saindo Saiu pelo corredor sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Essa mulher vai acabar comigo.

Eu sei que era errado, mas eu também tava feliz com essa idéia de não contar nada. Eu também não sabia o que era aquela força gravitacional que me fazia querer estar com ela, qualquer espaço entre nossos corpos era muito. Mas eu não tava preparado pra ter nada agora, a minha vida estava uma bagunça, não era justo envolvê-la nisso. Não sei o que faria, mas não conseguia mais ficar longe dela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais um cap chegou ao fim.**

**Eu sei que demorei, mas é que na quinta foi meu niver e eu fiz uma festa mexicana no sábado, regada a tequila, então já perceberam que não tive condições de escrever no domingo. Ressaca.**

**Mas em compensação, o cap ta grande.**

**Xoxo**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews!!! Espero que vcs gostem, eu particularmente, adorei. Eu adoro forro, eu acho que o cenário foi perfeito. **


	7. Capítulo 7 – Concentração kd?

_Eu precisava me desculpar, mas então eu vi seus olhos marejados e aquilo me paralisou. Um instinto protetor se apoderou de mim e eu queria que ela nunca mais precisasse chorar, mesmo que fosse por minha causa. Então, me aproximei dela, pedi desculpas baixinho e a beijei._

_Mais uma vez, parecia que tinha usado um desfibrilador em mim. Toda uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, começando pelos meus lábios e alcançando ate a ponta dos meus dedos. Que mulher é essa? Então meu corpo exigiu que eu aprofundasse o beijo e foi o que eu fiz. Ao sentir o toque de sua língua na minha, meus joelhos fraquejaram. Eu sei, muito gay. Mas foi o que aconteceu, ainda bem que estávamos abraçados, abraçados não, colado, se não acho que teria caído nessa hora. _

_As mãos dela agarraram meu cabelo da nuca, intensificando ainda mais o meu paraíso particular, não tão particular assim, já que estávamos no meio da pista e quem disse que eu me importava, era ate bom assim, pra esse bando de marmanjos não se meterem a besta com ela de novo._

_Quando meu pulmão caçoou da minha cara, mostrando que eu não poderia ficar assim pra sempre, que eu precisava de ar, fui me afastando lentamente, com os olhos ainda fechados._

_- Por... que ... vc ... fez ... isso? – ela me perguntou ofegante como eu._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7 – Concentração kd??**

[POV] Bella

Levantei da cama num susto, correndo pro banheiro pra tomar um banho gelado. Não sou uma tarada nem nada, mas depois daqueles beijos, eu estava sonhando direto com o Culen. Hoje já era segunda, eu tinha que ir pra escola. Não o tinha visto oresto do fim de semana todo, também pudera, evitei ao Maximo ir a casa dele, sempre chamando a Rose e a Alice pra virem pra cá ou todos ficávamos na casa da Rose, eu, Ali, e o Em, praticamente montamos acampamento la.

Foi muito constrangedor no sábado de manha quando a Rose e a Alice vieram aqui em casa.

_Flashback_

_- Bella, levanta preguiçosa. – falava a Rose, já puxando minha coberta._

_- Bella, anda, eu quero saber onde vc se meteu ontem, porque depois que te mandei a mensagem, o Mike apareceu e falou que não te via a um tempão. – falou a Alice_

_- Ta, já levantei, deixa escovar meus dentes antes. – falei, querendo ganhar tempo pra inventar uma desculpa._

_Voltei pro quarto, amarrando meu cabelo num coque mal feito e sentei na cama. Não pude nem começar a falar_

_- OMG!! O que é isso no seu pescoço? – perguntou a Alice, virando a minha cabeça totalmente bruta e forte para alguém daquele tamnaho._

_- Ae, Bella, se deu bem ontem, hein?! Quem foi o vampiro que te mordeu tanto assim no pescoço?? – falou a Rose com uma expressão cheia de malicia. _(N/A: não resisti a piadinha do vampiro)

_- Do que que vcs tão falando? – falei já indo pra frente do espelho. E então eu vi, um enorme chupão, alem de varias marcas de mordidas. Fiquei vermelha na hora, esquentando o rosto ainda mais, quando lembrei da hora que estavam sendo feitos. É incrível como eu estava alheia às conseqüências daqueles "carinhos" do Edward._

_- Então, não vai botar na mesa não? Quem foi, eu sei que não foi o Mike. – perguntou Rose, já impaciente._

_- Er ... – agora fudeu, o que eu vou inventar?? - Foi o Jake, vcs sabem como ele é e talz, eu tava dançando com ele, e acho que o lado hetero dele aflorou. Não foi nada demais, alias tenho que dar uma bronca nele, pow, isso ta horrível._

_- Vc ta de sacanagem, ne?! O Jake? Não acredito nisso. – falou a Alice_

_Nem devia – pensei_

_- Pois é, doideira ne? – me senti super mal por mentir pra elas, mas eu não tava querendo sermão, nem nada sobre eu ter me agarrado com o Edward Gostoso/Vampiro Cullen._

_Fim do flashback_

Saí do banho e fui olhar no espelho. As marcas da mordidas já tinham praticamente sumido, mas o chupão ainda tava ali. A Alice me ensinou a tapá-lo, ainda bem, não queria ter que explicar pro Charlie que eu tinha caído... na boca deliciosa do Edward.

Terminei de me arrumar, com uma babylook preta, calças jeans e all star e fui descer pra tomar café. Comi rápido, sozinha pra variar, o Charlie já tinha ido trabalhar.

Peguei as minhas chaves, entrei no carro e me dirigi para escola. Eu tava totalmente nervosa, era a primeira vez que o veria depois do barroco. Será que ele ia voltar a me ignorar, ou implicar comigo, ou ia me agarrar ate me deixar sem fôlego?? Meu Deus, eu estava totalmente ansiosa e receosa ao mesmo tempo.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e logo vi os Cullen e os Hale. Pra minha decepção o Edward não tava la. Andei ate eles, cumprimentei todo mundo e daí a gente entrou na escola.

- Bella, o festival começa agora, no próximo fim de semana, não e? – perguntou o Jazz, que estava abraçado com a Alice. Eles estavam namorando. Quando a Alice me contou tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite, eu fiquei super feliz, ainda mais que eu tinha ajudado. Agora, eles estavam sempre se carinhando, era muito bonitinho de ver.

- Não, vai começar na quarta. O diretor aproveitou que quinta é feriado e antecipou, por causa das provas. Ele falou que era pra gente ter mais fins de semana pra estudar, como se alguém fizesse isso. Então, na quarta, vai ser a abertura e talz. Na sexta, vai ter o desfile e a primeira apresentação musicais. Daí no sábado, vai ter uma festinha no ginásio da escola e so no outro fim de semana, vai continuar. – expliquei pra eles

- Oba!! Pra mim não ia ter nada pra fazer no feriado, ainda bem que enforcaram a sexta. A gente tem que ver logo o que vai vestir no sábado. – falou a Alice, dando pulinhos – Ah, Bella, chama o Jake, vai que vc precisa de companhia e ele resolve te "ajudar" de novo. – Ô sorriso malicioso. Os garotos riram também, eles já sabiam da historia.

Nessa hora, o sinal tocou e fomos pras nossas salas. E nem sinal do vampirinho ainda.

As aulas passaram normalmente e eu estava caminhando pelo corredor para ir pro refeitório, quando senti um par de mãos me puxando pra dentro do armário no qual ficavam os produtos de limpeza. Não deu nem tempo de protestar e minha boca já estava ocupada. Eu reconheceria aquele gosto em qualquer situação e logo retribui o beijo. Ele me prensava na parede, segurando minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Meu mundo já estava rodando. Então ele desceu a boca para o meu pescoço, do lado oposto do chupão. Ta, eu entendi, aquele garoto realmente gostava de um pescoço, o apelido de vampirinho veio bem a calhar. Eu ia tentar falar com ele sobre não deixar mais nenhuma marca, mas cadê que encontrava forças ou concentração. E meu discernimento piorou ainda mais, quando ele passou a segurar as minha mãos com uma so dele e aoutra foi descendo pela lateral do meu corpo, chegando ate a barra da minha blusa e subindo de novo, so que agora por dentro do tecido. Seu toque me fez arfar e gemer baixinho o nome dele. Ele deu uma risadinha contra o meu pescoço e foi ate minha orelha.

- Gostou da surpresa? – falou com uma voz totalmente rouca e depois mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Não consegui responder nada coerente apenas um "uhum" que mais pareceu um gemido.

E com isso, ele se empolgou mais, e voltou sua atenção para minha boca, me beijando de maneira ainda mais urgente. Suas mãos foram subindo mais, até que "bad reputation" começou a tocar. Nos separamos num pulo, graças ao susto. Era Alice me ligando.

- Alo- falei tentando disfarçar o quanto eu ofegava, enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados e bonitos. Concentra, vc tão nom telefone!

_- Bella, cadê vc? A gente ta te esperando a um tempão aqui na mesa._

- Eu tive que vir ate o teatro, te vejo na aula. Tchau. Desliguei sem esperar que ela respondesse, ela ia me matar depois, porem essa tarefa agora era do irmão dela.

- O que a Alice queria? – falou, se aproximando mais, colando nossos corpos, ao me puxar pela cintura. Eu juro que senti um volume a mais em seus jeans.

- Ah, er... falou que tava todo mundo me esperando pra almoçar. – falei tentando me concentrar a não pensar naquele volume

Ele se afastou, com um olhar de quem pede desculpas

- É melhor vc ir ate la, vc precisa comer. Se não vai acabar desmaiando. A gente tem muito "trabalho" ainda hoje no teatro. – disse com um sorrisinho torto nessa ultima parte, enfatizando a palavra trabalho. Senti meu rosto esquentar na hora. Ele aumentou o sorriso e afagou meu rosto com as costas de sua mão.

Só que não deu tempo de ir comer, o sinal tocou quando eu estava no meio do caminho. _Nossa, o tempo voa quando a gente ta no armário de limpeza!_ E, com isso, fui pra sala, encontrando uma Alice com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Vc. Desligou. Na. Minha. Cara. – falou ela entre os dentes, enquanto eu sentava. Ela adorava um drama.

- Ah, Alice, para de bobeira. Eu tinha que resolver as paradas no teatro, vc sabe como ta em cima. E outra vc tava muito bem acompanhada do se namorado. Então deixa pra la, vai. – no momento que eu falei namorado, eu sabia que tava livre, o rosto dela iluminou e seus brilharam.

- Swan, vou deixar passar essa. E para com essa bobeira, não é so porque eu to com o Jazz que eu não queira, necessite de sua companhia, ta legal?

- Ta Alice, se preocupa não. – Nesse momento o professor começou com a aula.

Depois que a aula passou, A Alice já estava tranqüila comigo, ainda bem que ela não de guardar as coisas, também ne, foi uma bobeira, _Nossa eu não almocei com eles, porque tava dando um super amasso no irmão gato dela no armário._ Por falar niddo, eu to com fome, meu estomago já esta se manifestando. Acho melhor eu comer alguma coisa antes de ir a teatro. Fiz um lanche rápido e corri pro teatro. Cheguei la, vi o Edward conversando com o Eric.

- Oi, meninos. Ta tudo certo ai, Eric? Ta precisando de mim? – falei pro Eric para ver se ele ainda tava com alguma dúvida sobre o que eu e a Alice queríamos.

- Não, ta tudo certo. É verdade que vai começar na quarta, depois de amanha? – ele me perguntou, olhando pro computador.

- É sim, acho que agora a gente vai ter que trabalhar dobrado, eu pelo menos sei que vou.

- sério? – perguntou o Edward que ate então estava quieto. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que me fez corar instantaneamente. – Swan, vc pode me dizer o que é pra eu fazer com essas coisas aqui do fundo?

- Já to indo, Eric tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? - Ele negou e eu fui pra trás do palco, nos fundos para encontrar o Edward.

- Pra mim, vc nunca ia chegar. – Ele disse, me puxando pela cintura pra ficar mais próxima a ele. – Parece que sempre tem alguém atrapalhando.

- É verdade, sempre esse alguém é a Alice. – ri pra ele e o puxei pela nuca, para alcançar seus lábios com os meus.

- BELLA!! VEM CA POR FAVOR! – gritou o Eric.

- Droga! Parece que esse dom não é so da minha irmã.

Sai dos braços dele e fui ver o que o Eric queria.

- Diz ai, o que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Bom, eu não to entendendo essas anotações da Alice aqui – parece que era sempre a Alice, mesmo que indiretamente.

- Deixa eu ver – peguei o papel da mão dele e comecei a explicar. Ficamos um bom tempo naquilo, enquanto o Edward ajeitava as coisas do palco, como a cortina, por exemplo.

Depois que o Eric terminou, ele foi embora, me deixando sozinha com o Edward la. Confesso que, não sei porque, fiquei nervosa. Eu tava indo pra ver como tava ficando tudo, porque alias, realmente tínhamos trabalho pra fazer, tudo começaria na quarta.

Fui andando e nada de Edward em lugar nenhum.

- Edward? Vc ta ai?

- AHHHHH!!!! – Tomei um susto quando me senti sendo puxada pra cima de uns tecidos usados em cenários de peças.

- Vc é louco? – perguntei me recuperando do meu susto e tomando consciência de que ele estava em cima de mim, beijando meu ombro e rindo um pouquinho da minha reação.

Seus beijos foram subindo, passando pelo meu pescoço, maxilar, ate chegar a minha boca. Ai eu me perdi completamente. Ele me beijava com urgência, eu sentia todo seu corpo sobre o meu, suas pernas entrelaçadas as minhas. Suas mãos foram adentrando minha blusa devagar, tocando minha cintura e minha barriga. Nessa hora eu já estava arfando, obrigando nossas bocas a se separarem pra poder respirar. Ele desceu novamente seus beijos ate o meu pescoço e eu mordi forte seu ombro pra conter um gemido mais alto. Sentia todo meu corpo quente, principalmente, vcs sabem onde.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e sua coxa direita roçou diretamente entre minhas pernas, o que me fez gemer contra a pele do seu ombro. Ele deu uma risadinha contra meu pescoço e voltou pra minha boca, agora movimentando sua perna propositalmente contra minha intimidade. Eu não conseguia controlar mais minha respiração, muito menos o que eu falava. O volume nas suas calças estava mais que evidente e ele começou a levantar mais minha blusa até que meu sutiã de renda apareceu. Ele parou por um segundo, me olhando. Corei na hora, levando meus braços ate minha blusa querendo puxá-la de volta. Ele me segurou.

- não precisa ter vergonha. Vc é linda, muito linda mesmo. – ele falou me olhando nos olhos. Assim que eu relaxei meu braço, ele desceu seus lábios e começou a beijar meu colo, abaixando um pouco o sutiã com o movimento.

Ele foi subindo a mão direita ate meu seio esquerdo, quando ele o tomou em sua mão, soltou um rugido baixo, que parecia vir do peito dele. Me senti um pouquinho orgulhosa com aquilo, o que me deu coragem pra fazer algo meio que impensado. Puxei sua blusa pelas costas, ele me olhou por um segundo e depois me ajudou, retirando aquele tecido desnecessário de la.

Quando olhei pra ele, perdi o foco. OMG! Ele é simplesmente lindo, perfeito. Cada músculo, seu peitoral, abdômen, tudo, um conjunto em perfeita harmonia. Não resisti e espalmei minha mão no seu peitoral e deixei que ela corresse, arranhado-o ate seu abdômen. Nisso tudo, o movimento da coxa dele não parou nenhuma vez, eu já estava ficando totalmente louca com aquilo. Que homem era esse??? Quando ele ia começar a abrir meu sutiã, seu celular tocou. _Droga!!!!_

- Alô – disse ele totalmente ofegante – Ta de sacanagem, ne? Agora? ... Vc não disse que era so amanha? ... Como descubr ... Ta, to indo hoje. ... Ta achando que vou amarelar? Tchau.

- Me desculpa, Bella. A gente já terminou nosso trabalho aqui no teatro, já esta tarde. Me desculpa mesmo, eu juro que vou te compensar por isso, mas é que eu tenho mesmo que ir agora. Vem, eu te ajudo a levantar. – ele disse, se levantando, vestindo a blusa. Ai ele estendeu sua mão direita pra mim.

Olhei pra ele incrédula, mas que droga, por que alguém tinha que ligar agora. Eu estava totalmente ligada. Mas se bem que eu acho que tenho que agradecer a aquela ligação, eu realmente nunca tinha imaginado perder minha virgindade em alguns tecidos, nos fundos do palco de um teatro. Mas isso não impede que eu me sinta frustrada.

- É, é melhora a gente ir mesmo. Er... até amanha. – eu disse meio sem graça, saindo do teatro com pressa, apagando as luzes no caminho. Quando saímos, tranquei a porta e corri pro meu carro, sem nem olhar pra trás.

Quando cheguei em casa, jantei calada, mas o Charlie pareceu não perceber, ou se percebeu, preferiu não falar nada. Subi pro meu quarto. Depois de fazer toda minha higiene. Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando nesta tarde. Como as coisas estavam saindo do controle rapidamente. Em como ele me tinha nas mãos, apenas com um toque, um sorriso e eu estava totalmente entregue. Isto não pode continuar assim.

_Eu tenho que me controlar. Eu tenho que me controlar. Eu tenho que me controlar_- eu ficava pensando repetidamente, como um mantra de livros de auto ajuda. Não que eu fosse uma puritana, longe disso. Mas é que eu precisava entender o que acontecia com a gente. O que se passava na cabeça dele e na minha também quando estava em sua presença.

Dormi inquieta com tudo aquilo na mente. Acordei diversas vezes na madrugada ate acordar definitivamente para ir pra escola. Tinha muita coisa pra fazer, hoje o teatro estaria lotado, todos os envolvidos com o festival estariam la. Ainda bem, com a cabeça ocupada, eu poderia evitar que o começado ontem terminasse. _Droga, foco! Se concentra! Eu tenho que me controlar!_

As aulas daquela terça passaram tranqüilamente. Na hora do almoço, eu ficava encantada com Jazz e a Ali, eles eram tão lindos juntos, não era uma melação, mas o jeito como se olhavam, pareciam estar conectados pelas próprias almas.

Quando a gente tava saindo da ultima aula, eu tive que perguntar, já que não o tinha visto mais cedo.

- Ei, Alice, cadê seu irmão? É que vai ser uma loucura hoje, tudo começa amanha e eu não vi hoje. – perguntei como se não me interessasse.

- Ah, sei lá Bella. Acho que ele veio a aula sim, mas no intervalo e em todas as horas vagas que ele encontrasse, deve ter dormido. Ele não passou a noite em casa.

Aquilo acabou comigo. Nossa isso não podia estar acontecendo, eu não podia me importar assim. Era so pegação e nada mais. Mas então comecei a pensar naquele telefonema, provavelmente era uma mulher, uma muito mais interessante que eu, mais experiente. Argh!!! _Eu tenho que me controlar!_ – Agora eu repetia o mantra por outro motivo, não podia deixar transparecer tudo que passava aqui dentro.

- Seus pais não ligam? – perguntei com o tom mais indiferente que consegui arrumar

- Na verdade, ele tem feito isso muitas vezes ultimamente, minha mãe não sabe e meu pai finge não saber, esperando somente que lê não arrume mais aborrecimentos.

Assim, chegamos ao teatro e ele estava ali, juntamente com mais uns 30 alunos que arrumavam tudo, uns varrendo, outros testando o sistema de som com o Eric, tudo para ficar perfeito para amanha. O Festival começaria as 7h, mas a gente queria ver tudo hoje, para não ter nenhum imprevisto.

Logo entrei, ficando o mais distante possível dele, quem ele pensava que eu era? Tudo bem que a gente não tinha nada, mas pow, enquanto a gente tava no maior amasso, outra mulher liga e ele vai, que nem um cachorrinho, era exatamente esse estimulo que eu precisava pra ficar longe dele, _eu acho_.

Estava coordenando as tarefas do pessoal ali, quando senti, não sei como, sua presença atrás de mim.

- Então, o que devo fazer, _chefinha_? – esse "chefinha" foi dito num tom cheio de segundas intenções, ao pé do meu ouvido. O que me fez arrepiar na hora.

- Pode continuar o que estava fazendo. – falei seca, depois de me recuperar do arrepio.

- Ah, então, quer dizer que vc gostou do que eu tava fazendo? – mais uma vez aquele tom, eu mais arrepios. _Droga! Eu tenho que me controlar!_

- Tanto faz. – Falei indiferente e sai dali antes que perdesse totalmente o controle. Como ele podia me afetar assim? Apenas com palavras e sua proximidade.

O resto da tarde foi da mesma maneira, ele me provocando e eu tentando ignorá-lo. Pra mim, ele viria cobrar satisfações, eu estava esperando, ia falar poucas e boas. Mas não, seu celular tocou de novo e ele saiu apressadamente, de novo. Aquilo, me embrulhou o estomago e eo pouco humor que eu tinha sumiu. Eu fiquei intragável.

- Bella, já guardou as ferraduras? Já posso falar com minha amiga novamente? - falou Alice, enquanto a gente saia do teatro.

- O que foi Alice, eu não to boa não.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu pra vc ficar assim? O Edward aprontou de novo?

Ela nem sabe o quanto esta certa.

- Não, so estou estressada por causa do festival. – menti – Tem que dar tudo certo.

- Se preocupa não, vai dar. Viu como tudo ficou certinho hoje? – me senti péssima, eu menti e menti pra ela e ela ainda tentava me animar. Eu sou uma péssima amiga. Mas não precisaria ser mais, já que não ia deixar mais nada rolar entre mim e seu irmão. É só baixar o espírito do he-man em mim: "EU TENHO A FORÇA" que eu consigo.

A quarta feira passou de pressa, comigo evitando o máximo me encontrar com ele. À noite, tudo correu bem. O diretor anunciou que pelo 1º ano a concorrente à gata seria a Jéssica, pelo 2º Rosalie e pelo 3º Lauren. Anunciou os concorrentes musicais, 1º ano, seria uma banda com Ângela no teclado, Ben na guitarra, Alan na bateria e no vocal, o Ethan; pelo 2º, para alegria da mulherada, o Edward Cullen e pelo terceiro a banda de forro. Além de anunciar os times de futebol, vôlei, basquete, handebol, beisebol etc, já que também tem um mini torneio entre as turmas, depois explicou como seria o somatório dos pontos e como seria declarada a turma vencedora e os prêmios.

Quando eu tava indo embora, senti um mão segurar meu braço no estacionamento agora praticamente vazio.

- Não vai mais falar comigo, não? – perguntou Edward Gostoso/Safado Cullen pra mim

- Oi, tudo bem com vc? – falei sarcástica

- Sério, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. Ta tudo certo, já me recuperei da loucura que me atacou uns dias atrás. Então, ta tranqüilo, pode sair pra encontrar sei la quem for. – falei tentando não deixar transparecer meus ciúmes.

- Do que vc esta falando? Vc passou a me evitar, foi porque eu tive que sair aquele dia?

- Olha, eu não me importo com o que vc faz ou deixa de fazer, quem vc pega ou não. Agora, deixa eu ir embora, que eu to cansada. – falei já sentindo meus olhos marejados. Eu precisava sair dali imediatamente. Soltei meu braço, num solavanco, entrei no meu carro e sai dali imediatamente.

A quinta eu passei a maior parte da manha no colégio com somente o Eric e o Mike que se ofereceu pra ajudar. Achei ótimo, ele não tava mais bravo comigo, eu disse antes, ele não desiste. E o melhor, _ou pior_, é que, sendo feriado, o Edward não veio. Deve ter ido encontrar a outrazinha la.

Saindo do colégio, passei na casa da Rose, ajudando a Alice nos retoques finais do vestido e, depois o Em e o Jazz chegaram e a gente ficou de bobeira, vendo um filme. Ainda bem que eles não ficaram de agarração, seria horrível ficar de vela dupla. Saí de la, umas 10h da noite, sem sono nenhum. Minha cabeça, agora que eu estava sozinha, voltava a pensar naqueles olhos verdes, naquela boca maravilhosa, nas suas mãos me apertando. _PARA!!! SE CONCENTRA_ – me ordenei.

Já estava em casa, no meu quarto adiantando alguns exercícios, não sou nerd nem nada, mas eu preciso manter minha cabeça ocupada, alem do fato de que eu não vou ter tempo no fim de semana pra isso. Meu telefone tocou, aquela musica da Alice

_- Alo, Bella_

- Diz ai, Alice.

- Liga a televisão agora, no canal 41 (globo news) por favor. – falou com um tom que superava a preocupação

Liguei e ouvi a noticia que passava

"Seattle ultimamente vem sendo palco de atos de vandalismo. Isso mesmo vandalismo. Mas não é o que vcs estão pensando. Não se trata de pichações ou vitrines quebradas.

A cidade esta sendo cenário de corridas não autorizadas durante muitas madrugadas. Os "rachas" ou "pegas" como são chamados são fruto de ações de jovens de classe media alta, dado o tipo de carro que são usados.

A seguir serão mostradas imagens de um filme amador de uma pessoa não identificada que presenciou a última corrida, na madrugada de ontem. **(**.com/watch?v=X1NOQpxg380 **n/a este vídeo é so para mostrar o nível do racha)**

É incrível como as autoridades não conseguiram impedir tal ato. Pelo vídeo, vcs observaram a quantidade de pessoas envolvidas e assistindo. A população so espera que prendam logo esses marginais que nem a desculpa de serem desafortunados na vida têm. ..."

- Alice, vc ainda ta ai? O que tem essa reportagem? – já sabendo o que ela pensava, coisa que eu também não consegui evitar. E por um lapso de um super egoísmo meu, fiquei feliz por um segundo por não ser uma outra mulher afinal.

- _Bella, vc sabe o que que tem. Esses sumiços do Edward. Ele ta envolvido nessa merda. Se a policia pega ele, ou ele se machuca. Eu não acredito, eu não quero que minha família passe por isso de novo _– nesse momento ela se calou, meio como se tivesse falado demais.

- Como assim, de novo?

_- Nada não, Bella. Eu so espero que ele não esteja metido nisso. Preciso desligar, beijo._ – e desligou sem nem ao menos me deixar falar nada. O que essa família escondia, afinal?

Mesmo não sendo uma mulher, ainda achei melhor me afastar. Tudo entre a gente tava indo rápido demais. Eu não sei nada sobre ele, a gente nunca conversou direito, ou a gente tava brigando ou se pegando, isso tava errado. Fui dormir, tentando descansar pro dia seguinte.

Na sexta, eu e o Eric ajeitamos os últimos detalhes do som e da luz, enquanto rolavam os primeiros jogos no ginásio. Mike jogava praticamente de tudo, então, graças a Deus não tava la com a gente. E Edward também não. Esperava que ele estivesse bem, li no jornal hoje cedo que a policia estava fechando o cerco pra pegar o pessoal dos rachas.

_Como ele podia ser tão irresponsável?_

Com tudo pronto, fui ate minha casa, tomei um banho, me arrumei rapidinho pra voltar pra escola pra ver o desfile e os shows. Muitos assovios para Rose, o que deixou tanto Jess quanto Lauren com muita raiva. Apenas suas seguidoras, por assim dizer, estavam apoiando-as. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico.

Então, tava na hora dos shows começarem. Eu estava totalmente ansiosa. Me encontrava nos bastidores, roendo as unhas, fazia muito tempo que eu não via Edward, bom, muito tempo pra mim.

O 1º ano tocou "Natasha", do Capital Inicial. (**N/A não resisti. É que meu nome é Natasha, ai resolvi colocar rsrsr - **.com/watch?v=e8djgCPTW_s&feature=related**)** Ficou muito bom, eles meio que imitaram o show acústico MTV, ate as roupas pareciam com as que a banda usavam. Mas o mais surpreendente é que eram realmente eles que tavam tocando e ficou muito bom.

Aparentemente, Edward pediu que o 3º ano se apresentasse primeiro, ele alegou algum problema em seu violão. Ajeitei tudo, falei com os meninos que concordaram, eles já estavam mais que acostumados a tocar, então não tinham nervosismo nem nada.

Eles tocaram uma música deles que eu já conhecia. "Anunciação" (com/watch?v=3arbNlVpTn4). Como todo já sabia, o show foi ótimo. Pena que não pude dançar. _Cadê o Jacob quando eu preciso dele?_ O que me restou fazer foi ficar me mexendo sozinha, bom, melhor sozinha que com o Mike.

Depois que eles saíram do palco aplaudidíssimos, eu sabia que era a hora do Edward entrar. Fiquei com um nervosismo que so vendo. Ele estava totalmente lindo, com uma camisa social preta, calça jeans escura, sapatenis também escuro, meio que do grafite pro preto e seus cabelos naquela desordem que parece que foi feita de propósito. Simplesmente perfeito. Mas não fui so eu que notei, as meninas começaram a gritar feito umas loucas, enquanto ele so ria.

Ele começou a dedilhar o violão, olhando de um lado pro outro, parecia que procurava alguma coisa. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando seu olhar parou em mim, que agora estava na lateral do palco. Ele sorriu mais abertamente e disse:

- Eu não sou bom como os caras que já se apresentaram, mas resolvi participar com uma musica que eu escrevi recentemente. – _será que ele vai tocar aquela musica que eu ouvi vindo do seu quarto naquele sábado? Se for, eu morro. Era tão linda. Por que ele tinha que ser assim tão tão._

Então ele começou olhando pra mim. (.com/watch?v=VkGv5J5s_xk)

"_Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem_

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos

Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos

Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos"

A gritaria recomeçou quando ele terminou. E só nesse momento ele parou de olhar pra mim, pra agradecer a todo mundo. Algumas pessoas como a Alice, me olhava de maneira desconfiada. A Rose tinha uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu fingi não entender e fui pra trás do palco.

Assim que o vi ali, esqueci de tudo, de todo meu controle. O puxei para um lugar mais atrás e o beijei. E que beijo, ele correspondeu na hora e me encostou contra uma parede. Nos beijávamos como se o mundo fosse acabar e tivéssemos so uns segundos de vida. Eu o agarrava com minhas mãos enfiadas nos seus cabelos não permitindo que a gente se separasse por nada. Ele, por sua vez, tinha uma mão na minha nuca e a outra pressionando minha cintura, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais colados. Quando precisamos de ar, no afastamos centímetros e ele prontamente, ainda ofegante como eu, foi para o meu pescoço. Ô garoto pra gostar de um pescoço. Nessa hora, eu soltei um gemido baixinho.

Ao ouvir aquilo, sua mão desceu da minha nuca, pela lateral do meu corpo. Adentrou minha blusa, tocando minha barriga. Aquilo me fez arrepiar, ele sorriu com aquilo. Puxei novamente sua boca pra minha. Ate que ouvi a voz do diretor.

_- Onde esta a srta Swan? Eu já dei meu aviso final, preciso saber se ela precisa de mais alguma ou se posso mandar fechar o local. Ache-a, por favor. Praticamente todos alunos já saíram. _

_Merda!_

- Edw ... ard, a ... gente ... precisa ... ir.

- Droga – falou respirando fundo tentando controlar sua respiração. – Vamos para outro lugar então.

_Volta concentração! AGORA!_ – parece que meu apelo mental funcionou. – Eu não posso, tenho que ir pra casa, já ta tarde. É melhor a gente parar por aqui.

Ele bufou, igual a uma criança mimada. Eu ri com aquilo, o garoto que se dizia tão maduro.

Saímos de la. Eu sai primeiro distraindo quem ainda tava ali, enquanto ele saia disfarçadamente pelo outro lado.

Quando vi que tava tranqüilo, fui pro estacionamento. Preso no meu para-brisas tinha um bilhete.

_Vc ainda me mata. Já to doido pra te ver de novo. _

_Por favor não me evite mais não. Eu to viciado em vc!_

_E._

Isso vai ser mais complicado que eu pensei. Eu não sou tão forte assim. O pior de tudo é que... Não pude nem terminar meu pensamento quando senti meu celular vibrar

_Eu e a Rose queremos saber o que foi aquilo._

_Nem adianta tentar enrolar._

_Amanha, na casa da Rose, as 13h_

_A._

É o pior de tudo vai ser a Inquisição Espanhola que me aguarda. O que eu vou fazer???

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais um cap. **

**Gente, eu adorei escrever esse. Bella com ciúmes, Ed tocando aquela musica linda. Quem consegue forças pra se concentrar assim??**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Eu sei que negligenciei os outros nesse cap. Mas no próximo vai ter momento constrangedor com Em (teve que ficar pro próximo, se não esse iria ficar enorme), conversa com Jake e rachas.**

**E ai? Alguém desconfia do segredo família Cullen?**

**Não se esqueçam da review.**

**xoxo**


	8. Capítulo 8 Rachas

Quando vi que tava tranqüilo, fui pro estacionamento. Preso no meu para-brisas tinha um bilhete.

_Vc ainda me mata. Já to doido pra te ver de novo. _

_Por favor não me evite mais não. Eu to viciado em vc!_

_E._

Isso vai ser mais complicado que eu pensei. Eu não sou tão forte assim. O pior de tudo é que... Não pude nem terminar meu pensamento quando senti meu celular vibrar

_Eu e a Rose queremos saber o que foi aquilo._

_Nem adianta tentar enrolar._

_Amanha, na casa da Rose, as 13h_

_A._

É o pior de tudo vai ser a Inquisição Espanhola que me aguarda. O que eu vou fazer???

.

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8 - Rachas**

Droga, maldito seja você, despertador! Eram 7h da manha. Ontem, antes de dormir, eu tinha respondido à mensagem da Alice que se eu fosse, estaria de mal humor por ter acordado cedo. É que eu prometi ao Jacob acompanhá-lo hoje a Port Angeles. Ele tem uma prova de direção, para poder trocar a permissão que ele conseguiu aos 16 anos pela carteira definitiva. Foi por isso que ele não foi ontem ao festival, falou que precisava do sono da beleza, nas palavras dele: "vai que o avaliador é gatinho!"

Fui igual a um zumbi pro banheiro. Não preciso dizer que não consegui dormir tão cedo ontem, ne?! Ficava repassando nosso beijo na minha mente e lendo e relendo o bilhete. Deus! Por que eu não tinha pegado o numero do celular dele? Ou dado o meu? Se bem que foi um toque super gentil dele deixar aquele bilhete, sua caligrafia era linda, perfeita. Bom acho que a perfeição é uma companheira dele.

Tava terminando de escovar os dentes depois de tomar uma super dose de café puro, quando ouvi batidas impacientes na minha porta do banheiro.

- Jake? – perguntei, será que o Charlie tinha deixado ele subir no meu quarto? Bom, as vezes ele não viu perigo.

- Isso, anda logo. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo pra ficar diva depois.

Abri a porta, revirando os olhos. Só o Jake mesmo pra fazer um comentário desse, a essa hora da manha num sábado.

- Jake, o Charlie deixou você subir? – falei pegando minha bolsa

- Não, ele não esta aí embaixo, não. Foi pescar com meu pai. Uma ótima oportunidade pro Billy desabafar como está decepcionado comigo, que preferia que o Charlie fosse meu sogro. Sabe, essas coisas. – Ele falou dando de ombros. O Jake sabia que o pai não aceitava muito bem a situação, mas como ele já me disse, desde que o Billy o respeite como vem fazendo, esta tudo bem.

Chegando a Port Angeles, vimos um Aston Martin Vanquish (foto: ./upload/aston-martin-vanquish-s-front-1_) passando correndo pela gente e eu posso jurar que o motorista era o Edward. _Eu já to ficando louca! To vendo ele em todo lugar!_

- Wow, gata você viu aquele carro? – Perguntou o Jake

- Vi, er Jake, você conseguiu ver o motorista?

- Nem, queria saber quem era, vai que consigo dar o golpe? A única coisa que vi, foi um cabelo numa cor meio estranha, sabe, meio cobre.

- É, eu também so consegui ver isso.

Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Droga, Edward, por que você tinha que se meter nisso?

A prova do Jake foi tranquilíssima, ele dirige super bem. Adora carros. Ele diz que isso é uma ironia do destino. O Jake é muito bobo.

Quando estávamos voltando, já por volta das 11h da manha, depois de lancharmos, eu pedi que ele encostasse o carro assim que vi um lugar perto da estrada onde ele poderia estacionar. Estava tudo ermo, então eu poderia conversar com ele tranqüilamente.

- Que foi, gata? Por que pediu que eu parasse aqui. – me perguntou confuso

- É que eu ... er ... preciso conversar com você e tem que ser antes que eu va para casa da Alice, ela e a Rose estão preparando uma sessão de tortura para arrancar certas informações de mim. – falei tentando abafar meu nervosismo com uma piadinha sem graça.

- Isso tem a ver com o fato de você parecer que dormiu com um cabide na boca, rindo que nem uma boba vez ou outra que pensa que eu não estou reparando? E desde quando você esconde alguma coisa da loira e da baixinha? – _Droga! O Jake não deixa nada passar._

- É, mais ou menos para sua 1ª pergunta. E uma resposta oficial para 2ª seria apropriada a seguinte frase: desde que eu venho me agarrando às escondidas com o irmão dele recém-chegado a Forks.

- Calma aí! Pára tudo! Que babado é esse? Você não odiava o bofe?

Eu fui contando tudo pra ele, lentamente. De vez em quando ele fazia caras e bocas, sorrisos maliciosos ou arqueava a sobrancelha com um olhar, tipo: "quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga?"

- Então, já tinha passado uma semana mais ou menos que a gente nem se falava direito, até que chegou o dia do Festival, ontem.

- Ta e ai? – ele me perguntava como se eu tivesse contando a fofoca mais quente da cidade. Ele adorava um dramalhão, isso é fato.

- E ai que, assiste só a esse vídeo. – enquanto o Edward saia, eu pedi pro Eric uma cópia da gravação que tinha sido feita, a pedido do Diretor. – Mas fica quieto, só fala alguma coisa depois que tudo acabar. – ele assentiu e começou a assistir a apresentação maravilhosa do Edward.

Depois que acabou, ele me olhou, meio que pedindo permissão pra falar. Eu so balancei a cabeça e ele começou.

- Jesus!!! Ele é lindo e está totalmente caidinho por você. Que declaração foi essa?? Adorooo!! Foi realmente ele quem escreveu a música?

- Uhum, foi o que ele disse, ne. E tem mais.

- Mais? Me conta logo.

- Quando cheguei ao meu carro, encontrei esse bilhete. – Daí, mostrei a ele o bilhete que o Edward tinha me deixado.

- Ai, me abana. De repente ficou quente aqui!

- Para, Jake. É serio. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim? Da pra ver pela sua carinha como você ta gostando dele. E depois daquela apresentação, bom, eu acho que ele também ta a fim de você.

- Eu realmente não sei. Sei la e se ele só estiver brincando comigo, me provocando como sempre? O cara ta acostumado a sair com mulheres, lindas e experientes, pelo que eu soube. O que uma garota sem graça como eu posso ter de diferente ou especial para superar isso? Eu não to a fim de me machucar e quanto mais eu me envolver, mais eu to ferrada. Já dizia o ditado: quanto maior é a altura, pior é a queda.

- Ah, fala serio, Bella! Isso tudo por medo? O cara é um deus que toca violão e canta pra você. E ainda mais tem uma pegada, pelo que você disse. Porque se eu soubesse realmente disso, essa conversa estaria sendo desnecessária. E, lembrando, por que as duas não podem saber?

- Tem mais ainda. Você não reparou na cor dos cabelos do Edward, não?

- Ai Jesus! Era ele naquele carrão?

- Eu acho que sim, a Alice acredita que ele ta envolvido com aqueles pegas em Seattle. O garoto é uma confusão só. Já fez de tudo um pouco, explodiu banheiros no antigo colégio, sabe-se lá qual é o tamanho da pequena fortuna que os pais dele gastaram para que ele ainda mantivesse um bom histórico. E ele continua fazendo merda. Vê-lo passando hoje só confirmou as suspeitas da Alice. Ela ta super preocupada. Ela disse que falou pro irmão que não era pra ele vacilar comigo e eu acho que se ela souber que a gente vem fazendo o que estamos fazendo, ela é capaz de pirar com ele. Aquela família já tem problemas demais sem eu provocar.

- É, gata. Ta numa sinuca de bico, hein? E você não conta pra loira com medo dela falar com o grandão, ne?

- Isso mesmo. Não que ela seja fofoqueira nem nada, mas ela vai se preocupar comigo, daí vai pedir pro Em falar com ele. E o resultado disso tudo: confusão.

- Mas, esquecendo todo mundo, o que você sente por ele?

- Isso é outro problema. Minha cabeça ta uma bagunça. Tem horas que ele me irrita tanto, só o respirar dele me incomoda. Porém quando estou com ele, sabe "com ele", essa é a hora que eu realmente perco o controle, eu saio de mim. Suas mãos, braços, sua boca ... – fechei os olhos suspirando.

- Ui, ficou quente de novo. Mas vocês já...

- Claro que não, ficou louco? Que idéia é essa? – falei totalmente vermelha

- É que pela forma que você descreveu pareceu tão sensual, tão intimo que eu pensei. – falou o Jake se desculpando

- Ta tranqüilo. É que eu me assusto ainda com o poder que ele tem sobre mim. Outro dia as coisas estavam realmente pegando fogo e eu acho que se continuássemos ali, acabaria rolando. Justamente eu, sempre tão responsável, fazendo algo tão impensado assim.

- Nossa, o menino sabe mesmo o que faz. Mas sabe Bella, de vez em quando é bom perder o juízo mesmo. – arregalei os olhos pra ele – Não, menina, eu não to falando pra você sair dando por ai não. É que eu não te via feliz assim a muito tempo e se ele tem a ver com isso, não pode ser tão ruim. É tentar ir mais devagar, tentar se conhecer mesmo e nunca, em hipótese alguma, perder o amor por você mesma, porque ninguém vale isso.

- Você ta certo. Eu me sinto tão relaxada com ele. Sabe? Eu sou só a Bella, sem rótulos, só eu. E isso é muito bom. Mas agora, eu preciso de uma desculpa pra falar com as meninas, porque a verdade, só quando eu souber, eu to muito confusa ainda.

.

.

[POV] Edward

Cheguei em casa, após o festival ainda pensando no que eu havia feito. Da onde eu tinha arrumado coragem pra fazer aquilo. Cantar aquela musica que eu tinha feito meio que pensando nela, na frente de todo mundo, inclusive meus irmãos. Eu tenho certeza que a Alice não ia deixar barato. Mas o melhor de tudo foi a reação dela. Eu sei que tinha planejado ficar longe dela e talz, mas não resisti. Eu cantar uma musica qualquer do Pearl Jam, mas, na hora que eu ia subir no palco, eu a fitei de longe e mudei de idéia. Pedi pra outra turma se apresentar primeiro, o que, claro, não seria um problema, eles sempre tocavam.

Olhei-a todo o tempo, ela corava, abaixava a cabeça, mas o que vi em seus olhos inflou meu peito. Ele realmente tinha gostado da musica que eu havia escrito. Eu ainda não sei direito o que sinto por ela, mas é algo muito estranho. Nunca me peguei pensando numa garota antes, desse modo. Compor então? Claro que não. Me despertei dos devaneios quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

- Oi, Alice. O que você quer?- perguntei, quando vi uma criaturinha pequena entrando no meu quarto.

- Ed, o que foi aquilo na escola? – ela me perguntava com as mãos na cintura.

- O que? Você não gostou da musica? Foi você que insistiu que eu participasse daquela palhaçada. – mais cínico impossível. É claro que eu sabia do que ela tava falando.

- Não se faça de idiota. Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando, quer dizer de quem eu to falando. O que você ta pretendendo com a Bella, hein?

- Como assim, foi so uma musica. Nada mais. Não onde você quer chegar. – mais cinismo, ela já tava puta.

- Bom, se você quer bancar o idiota, farei um monólogo, já que não da pra conversar. É o seguinte, eu não quero você brincando com a Bella, não quero que ela se magoe por sua causa. E já vou avisando que o Em não vai hesitar em quebrar a sua cara se você a fizer sofrer.

Eu fiquei puto com as insinuações dela. Pow, a palavra "brincando" tem uma conotação de maldade, de algo planejado. E a situação era longe de ser isso. Eu tinha que deixar bem claro pra ela que apesar de parecer ser isso, eu respeitava a Bella, não queria, em hipótese alguma, que ela se machucasse.

- Alice, que porra de brincando é esse? Ta louca? Eu nunca fiz nada que te desse o direito de pensar isso. Pode ficar tranqüila e falar pro Em segurar os punhos por enquanto.

- Mas, Ed, você não esta entendo. Você se comportando assim, mesmo que não queira vai fazer a Bella gostar de você e depois quando você não retribuir, ela vai ser despedaçada. Ela é muito boa pra isso.

- Alice, me desculpa falar naquele tom. Mas é que nem eu sei o que esta acontecendo. Eu sinto uma força gravitacional vindo dela, me puxando cada vez para mais perto. É algo que eu não consigo controlar ou explicar. Só sei que nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes.

- Ed, então quer dizer que você quer ficar com ela, serinho?

- Eu não sei, eu te disse, eu não consigo explicar. – falei bagunçando ainda mais o meu cabelo, eu estava tão confuso. A Alice pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Ed, então se afasta. Como eu disse, ela é boa demais pra toda essa confusão que ta sua cabeça. Você não entende? Ela não merece ser dragada para esse seu mundinho. VOCÊ não a merece enquanto não se livrar dos seus fantasmas. Se você gosta mesmo dela, você deveria deixar o passado pra trás. Todos nós tentamos e estamos conseguindo seguir em frente depois daquilo, menos você.

Era muito fácil pra ela falar e pra todos seguirem com suas vidas. Eles não estavam la, não presenciaram tudo que eu vi. Mas ela tava certa, eu não merecia a Bella. Eu precisava ficar longe. Porém eu sou egoísta demais, eu não conseguiria, era tão natural ficar com ela, parecia que todo o peso do mundo que eu sentia nas minhas costas se dissipava.

Droga, eu não sei o que fazer.

Eu não falei mais nada e a Alice já ia saindo do meu quarto, quando parou na porta e virou pra mim.

- A propósito, eu adorei a musica. – Ela riu e saiu dali. Essa era a Alice, minha irmãzinha. Eu sei que ela so queria o bem da Bella e o meu também, é claro. Mas eu realmente não conseguia me desprender do passado.

Olhei a hora e sai de casa correndo. Eu tinha que ir pra Seattle. Tinha que primeiro passar em Port Angeles pra trocar de carro. Meu Aston Martin ficava numa garagem alugada e sempre que eu precisava, eu ia de volvo ate la e trocava de carro.

.

.

.

Cheguei a Seattle, encontrei os caras: o James, o Alec, o Demetri e alguns outros desconhecidos. Sempre apareciam esses oportunistas para correr com a gente. Era fácil demais. Mas eu gostava da sensação de correr sem me importar com mais nada, so com a velocidade.

Quem tomava conta das apostas era o tio do Alec, o Aro. Eu não sei se era seu de verdade ou algum apelido por causa dos pneus do carro, ele tava no ramo de apostas em rachas a muito tempo. Era super conhecido. Todas as corridas organizadas por ele eram de alto nível. Engraçado como isso ficou evidente por causa daquela reportagem e o mais irônico foi que aquilo passar na televisão só aumentou o numero de pessoas interessadas em participar ou só apostar mesmo. Havia um pote (**N/A referencia ao jogo de pôquer, pote é o total das apostas a que um jogador concorre**) pros corredores e um pote paralelo para que só apostava. Era tudo feito na maior organização.

Cumprimentei o pessoal, colocando a maior cara de marrento ao passar pelas pessoas que tavam ali. Eu via alguns não gostarem daquilo, mas, na maioria, eu via admiração. Conversei com o Aro, pra ver contra quem eu ia correr e qual era o percurso. Ele me disse que a gente ia correr numa das ruas mais pavimentadas,e que tinha escolhido assim, porque as apostas eram maiores.

- Isso vai dar merda, Aro. Esses novatos vão causar algum acidente e ai, fudeu.

- Calma, garoto, vai dar tudo certo. Já acertei com o meu contato na policia. Ninguém vai pegar vocês. – ele achou que eu tava preocupado com a policia. Ele é foda mesmo. Bom, eu já tava aqui mesmo e mentiria se dissesse que saber que a corrida seria assim não tivesse me excitada. É, eu sei, eu sou doido mesmo.

Depois de posicionados os cinco carros que iam correr, o meu, o do James, do Alec e dois carinhas que eu não sabia quem eram, demos a partida. No começo tava indo tudo bem. Pra correr nessas ruas, a gente tem que ter na cabeça que não é só velocidade, tem que saber dirigir pra caralho.

Mas como eu previ, depois de uns 500 metros, um dos bostinhas acelerou demais e resultado? Bateu. A rua virou um pandemônio. E eu sabia que contato nenhum do Aro evitaria que policia chegasse.

Já estava amanhecendo quando consegui sair do meio daquilo tudo. Entrei na primeira rua que vi. Mas já tava fudido. Tinha um carro da policia na minha cola. Ainda bem que meu carro tava com uma das placas falsas que eu uso pra correr.

Rodei pela cidade, correndo muito, entrando e saindo de varias ruas ate que consegui despistar. Não pensei duas vezes, procurei pelo caminho que me levaria para Port Angeles, não queria arriscar perder meu carro. Passei em altíssima velocidade pelas ruas, ficando aliviado quando cheguei a garagem alugada. Troquei de carro e fui pra casa. _Droga! Eu tinha avisado. Ia dar merda. O Aro é tão experiente e da um vacilo desses._ – pensei enquanto estacionava meu volvo na garagem de casa.

.

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POV] Bella

O Jake tinha acabado de me deixar na casa dos Cullen, 20 minutos adiantados. Vi a BMW da Rose, mas não vi o Porsche amarelo da baixinha. _Elas devem ter saído pra comprar alguma pra festa de hoje à noite. Tomara que dê pra eu encontrá-las e assim, em meio as compras, talvez, eu consiga evitar o assunto sobre ontem. _- pensei. Toquei a campainha e ninguém atendeu, mas como a Alice e o Em já haviam cansado de dizer que eu não precisava chamar, que poderia ir entrando, eu fui. Primeira vez que eu fazia isso, mas eu precisava perguntar pro grandão onde elas tinham ido, estava desesperada. Não tinha ninguém na sala, como eu esperava.

Subi as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto do Em. Cheguei la, dei duas batidas na porta, mas só ouvi uma música. Bom, resolvi abrir uma frestinha na porta, se ele estava escutando música era porque estava acordado.

Quando abri a porta.

- Em, você sabe ... – não terminei de falar - _Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus do céu!_ Eu tinha que sair dali. Aparentemente a Rose não tinha saído com a anã de jardim.

- _Isso, meu ursão, assim que eu gosto!!_

_- Vem comigo, ursinha, agoraaaaa!!! – _foi praticamente um urro.

_Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!_ _Eu vou precisar de terapia pelo resto da vida._ Sai dali, fechando a porta sem nenhum cuidado atrás de mim. Eu ouvi alguém me chamando de dentro do quarto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não é possível. O que eu fiz de tão ruim na vida passada?

Quando ouvi a voz do Em me chamando, entrei na primeira porta que eu vi. Claro, pra mim, a desgraça nunca é demais. Claro que eu entrei no quarto do Edward, que me olhava com uma cara assustada.

- Bella?

- Shiuu!

- Não consegue ficar longe de mim, ne? – um olhar malicioso tomou conta daquela carinha linfa, mas havia um fundo de preocupação também. Mas não era agora que eu pensaria nisso. Eu precisava dar um jeito de sair dessa casa e arrancar meus olhos do rosto.

- Cala boca! – falei sussurrando. Ele me olhou atônito, é, eu fui grossa. Tinha invadido o quarto dele e o mandava calar-se.

- O que você est... – ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois ouviu umas batidas na sua porta. Corri pra me esconder em seu banheiro, olhando pra ele, suplicando pra ele não me delatar.

- Edward, a Bella ta ai? – Em perguntou e eu ouvi do banheiro. _Por favor, por favor, não me entrega._

- Bella? Cara, que porra você fumou? Ta alucinando? Por que a Bella estaria no meu quarto num sábado de manha, de tarde, sei lá? São que horas? – _Graças a Deus._

- Argh. Eu podia ter jurado ouvir a voz dela.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? – o Edward perguntou

- Bom, digamos que eu e a Rose estávamos num momento meio que intimo e acho que ela viu alguma coisa. Ela deve ta pirando, só imagino o rosto dela super vermelho. Hahahaha.- Não acredito, ele tava achando engraçado. Tinha que ser ele.

- Bom, ela não ta aqui. Mas se eu a vir, falo que você ta procurando. Também queria ver acara dela. Putz, deve ter sido hilário. – Filho da puta, ele tava me zoando.

Assim que ouvi a porta sendo fechada, saí do banheiro, olhando pra cara daquele idiota que ria, não, gargalhava da minha cara.

- Cala a boca – eu falei e ele riu ainda mais. Só agora percebi que ele só se encotrava de boxer vermelha. Nossa, eu devia estar muito aflita antes, porque, OMG, o que era aquele homem de boxer vermelha. Jesus! Como se respira mesmo? Seu corpo era, sei la, perfeito não parece ser uma palavra boa o suficiente_. Foco! Foco! Ele ta te zuando, mantenha a dignidade e, pelo menos, fique com um pouquinho de raiva e para de secar!_

- Não ... acre ... dito ... que ... você ... hahaha – ele nem conseguia falar em mio as gargalhadas, me deixando ainda mais puta e constrangida. Meu rosto a essa altura já devia ter alcançado um novo tom de vermelho desconhecido por todos os cientistas do mundo. Eu seria objeto de estudo.

- Por favor, menos. Já ta muito ... er ... constrangedor tudo isso.

Ele rodeou a cama e se aproximou de mim. Me abraçou pela cintura, mas em seus olhos, eu podia ver que ele travava uma batalha interna. Porem, parece que um lado venceu, porque começou a me beijar, ternamente. _Ai já era, quem consegue ficar puta assim?_

O aspecto cálido do beijo rapidamente deu lugar à urgência que ambos sentíamos, eu acho, por um contato mais próximo com o outro. Ele me rodou e me fez cair na sua cama, com ele por cima. Droga, eu tinha que lembrar o que tinha conversado com o Jake. Mas quem disse que eu conseguia pensar agora. Eu só conseguia sentir e sentir todas as sensações que o beijo dele me causava. Sua língua tocando a minha de uma maneira tão sensual, tão intima. Seus braços me apertando, não permitindo que nenhum espaço se pusesse entre nós, o mesmo que fazia minhas mãos em seus cabelos da nuca.

De repente, suas mãos alcançaram a barra da minha blusa, levantando-a. Eu prontamente estiquei meus braços sobre a minha cabeça, facilitando a retirada da peça, enquanto ele beijava, lambia, sugava meu pescoço. Nessa altura do campeonato, eu já estava arfanfo e gemendo baixinho. Porém, quando deixei que meus lábios soltassem seu nome baixinho, o homem parecia que tinha ficado doido. Um doido muito bom. Ele ergueu minha perna direita, fazendo-a enlaçar sua cintura, friccionando sua ereção no meu ponto de excitação, me fazendo gemer mais alto agora.

Quando ele começou a descer as mãos para abrir os botões da minha calça, ouvi uma voz estridente gritando la embaixo.

-_ Em, a Bella já chegou. Eu marquei com ela, era pra ter chegado a uns 10 minutos._

Me assustei e sai da cama num pulo, quase derrubando o Edward da mesma. Catei minha blusa do chão. Me vesti rapidamente. _Meu Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?_ Olhei pra ele e me arrependi na hora, corei violentamente ao encará-lo, quer dizer, encarar como ele estava a ponto de bala. Dava pra acampar ali. Foco! Foco!

Ele me pegou pela mão, tentando me puxar de novo pra cama. Me soltei rapidamente e disse que precisava descer. A Alice já tava aqui e faria um escândalo se me visse ali.

Ele concordou, mas antes disse baixinho, ao pé do meu ouvido _"Preferia você sem a blusa, ela não lhe faz justiça. Você é linda."_ Nem preciso dizer que me arrepiei toda e quase me joguei ali de novo com ele. Mas eu realmente precisava descer, se a Alice me pegasse ali, não teria como mentir sobre a música.

Com esse pensamento em mente, desci as escadas, torcendo para que o Em não tivesse mais na sala. Mas eu já disse que a sorte não era minha companheira. E la estava ele, recebendo olhares reprovadores da Rose, enquanto a Alice e o Jazz caiam na gargalhada. Ótimo, ele já estava espalhando. Era incrível, como ele não ficava envergonhado. Puta que pariu.

- Oi, gente. – disse baixinho, eu ainda pensava na possibilidade de sair de fininho.

- E, ai sua tarada! Não sabia que você gostava de ver as outras pessoas, Bellinha. – o Emmett era foda. Como se eu já não tivesse vermelha o suficiente. Acho que a qualquer momento eu desmaiaria, meu corpo estava ficando sem sangue, todo ele estava concentrado nas bochechas.

- Para, Emmett, a Bella vai acabar indo embora. – Rose o repreendeu, também um pouco envergonhada.

- Ah, fala sério! Agora ela fica com vergonha? Na hora de ir la pro meu quarto e nos pegar, ela foi. – ele gargalhava junto com a Alice. A Rose e o Jazz tentavam segurar o riso. Legal, mais uma vez eu era motivo de piada.

- Alice, Rosalie, vocês pediram que eu viesse pra ca. Então, o que vocês queriam? Ou eu posso ir embora? – perguntei já um pouco irritada.

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente, pois elas me carregaram pro quarto da pequena e fecharam a porta em seguida.

- Bella, só mais uma coisa em relação a mais cedo. – Rose falou

- Ah, gente, chega por favor. Já não bastou seu namorado?

- Não, eu não vou te sacanear nem nada. Eu só queria saber onde você estava ate agora.

- Bom, eu ... er... tava trancada no banheiro, criando coragem pra descer.

- Ah, Bella, como você é boba. Ta, normal ficar com vergonha, mas daí a ficar trancada no banheiro é exagero. – falou a Alice, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Você diz isso porque não foi você que viu o que vi. Visão dos horrores, a bunda do Emmett e as pernas da Rose enroscadas argh. Eu quero limpar minha mente, vou ter pesadelos a noite toda. E mais, vou ter que me livrar de todos meus ursos de pelúcia, nunca mais os olharei da mesma maneira.

Dessa vez, a Rose não se controlou e começou a rir descontroladamente. A Alice a acompanhou, mas depois de um tempo, vendo como eu estava desconfortável, param.

- Ta, esquecendo tudo isso, você tem que nos contar o que esta acontecendo entre você e o Ed. – falou a Alice, me olhando diretamente nos olhos,

- Não sei do que você ta falando, Alice. Não tem nada acontecendo. Ele só esta me irritando menos que antes. – me sentia um lixo por estar mentindo pra elas, mas antes de eu saber o que era aquele rolo, eu não falaria nada.

- Ta e o que foi aquela música linda sendo cantada por ele olhando diretamente pra você, o tempo todo? – perguntou a Rose arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Ah, sei la, nem reparei direito, deve ter sido a maneira de ele encarar o público. Não dizem que o melhor é se concentrar em uma pessoa conhecida. As vezes foi isso. – falei, sabendo que aquela era a pior desculpa do mundo.

Claro que elas não acreditaram em mim, mas preferiram não falar nada, só trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

.

O resto da tarde foi tranqüilo. Elas não me perguntaram mais sobre o Edward, este que por um acaso não vi mais aquele dia. Eu queria muito que ele fosse à festa. Era melhor a gente se encontrar num lugar público, acho que era mais seguro assim. Eu não conseguia me controlar, pensar por mim mesma quando estava com ele.

Depois que a Rose foi embora, ela disse que ia mais tarde pra festa com o Emmett, falou que precisava resolver algumas coisas antes com sua mãe, que tava ligando pra ela direto. Ela disse que não era nada demais, quando a gente perguntou preocupadas.

Eu tava no quarto com a Alice e ela disse que precisava conversar comigo.

- Bella, tudo bem você não querer falar comigo sobre o meu irmão. Mas tem umas coisas que você precisa saber.

- Alice, eu...

- Não to te cobrando nada, só escuta, Bella. Eu só estou te falando pro seu bem. Eu adoraria te ter como cunhada, mas por enquanto acho melhor você se afastar do Ed. Ele ta fazendo muita merda, nessas porras desses rachas em Seattle.

- É, eu sei, eu vi ele passando hoje cedo em Port Angeles, quando eu estava com o Jacob. Ele passou correndo muito de carro. Devia ta voltando de alguma corrida ou sei lá.

- Bella, ele tava fugindo da polícia. Passou no jornal hoje cedo, deu alguma merda ontem à noite, eles estavam correndo numa rua muito pavimentada e rolou um acidente. Ai, a polícia pintou e todos tentaram fugir. Mas conseguiram pegar dois caras, o que provocou o acidente e um outro lá. Essa parada ta ficando muito pesada.

- Wow, eu não sabia. É séria mesma a situação.

- Bella, você não sabe da missa um terço. Não é a primeira vezque ele apronta alguma coisa do tipo. No colégio interno, meu pai teve que deixá-lo a pé, prometendo dar-lhe um Aston Martin quando ele voltasse se ele não se metesse em muito mais confusão. Alem, teve que mexer com seus contatos na política para que meu irmão não tivesse sua ficha suja. Lá, ele não conseguiu escapar. E agora ta tudo voltando. É por isso que preferiria que você não se envolvesse com ele agora, a cabeça dele ta uma bagunça, uma constante confusão, desde que... – ela parou, com seus olhos marejados. Mas o que será que tinha acontecido?

- Alice, calma, não vai querer estragar sua maquiagem. – tentei brincar e ela riu sem muito humor. Achei melhor não pressioná-la pra saber aquela história. Ela me contaria quando estivesse pronta. Mas quanto ao Edward, parecia que essas merdas que ele fazia eram um pedido desesperado de ajuda.

.

.

A festa estava correndo perfeitamente, exceto pelo fato do Edward não ter aparecido ainda. _Será que ele não viria?_ Essa linha de pensamento estava me deixando um pouco pra baixo, porque, afinal, tava na companhia de dois casai e eu não queria atrapalhar e o Jake ainda não aparecera.

Decidi ir dançar um pouco e, de repente, duas mãos me agarraram pela cintura, por trás. Senti aquele cheiro meio amadeirado, sabia que era o meu melhor amigo. Começamos a dançar mais sensualmente. Nossa! Eu adorava dançar com o Jake. Jesus, é covardia! Faz um homem desses e ele não gosta da fruta. Sacanagem!

- E ai, vem sempre aqui? – ele falou no meu ouvido, brincando comigo, enquanto a gente descia até o chão e voltava pra cima, com nossos corpox colados, como se fossem um só.

- Não, gato, hoje eu senti que conheceria um homem que me levaria a loucura. É você? – entrei na brincadeira, tentando fazer uma voz sensual.

Ele riu horrores e depois me virou, encaixando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, continuando a dançar. Algumas pessoas olhavam, umas meninas babavam pelo Jacob enquanto alguns adultos que estavam ali, afinal, era uma festa da escola, tinha que ter supervisão, olhavam com cara de desaprovação.

Continuamos dançando mais algumas músicas até que eu falei pra ele que tava indo ate o banheiro, daí ele foi pegar algo pra gente beber.

Tava indo pro banheiro, quando a Lauren me parou. _Argh, eu odiava aquela garota!_

- Bella, quem é o morenaço? – agora ela tentava ser simpática, mas na verdade era uma cara de pau só. Ela não sabia que o Jacob era gay. Para todos os efeitos, ou melhor pra quem via, ele tava comigo e ela vinha me perguntar quem ele era cheia de interesse. Resolvi brincar um pouquinho, ela merecia.

- Ah, é cara que eu conheci na pista. O nome dele é Jacob. Eu fiquei meio a fim dele, mas ele disse que não gosta de morenas, que de moreno já basta ele, que preferia loiras. Por isso, a gente parou de dançar. Ninguém merece, ne? – falei, vendo seus olhos brilhando. Depois eu pedia desculpas pro Jake, seria impagável ela tentar pegar o Jacob.

- Que chato! – falsa, falsa – Bom, melhor sorte na próxima. – vai la, vai se achando mesmo.

Depois de enfrentar a fila do banheiro feminino, tava lavando minhas mãos, quando ouvi a Jéssica comentando que o Edward tinha chegado e ela partir pra cima. Ao sair daquele ambiente abafado, senti alguém me puxando por um corredor que levava aos vestiários daquele ginásio, onde ocorria a festa.

- Que porra é essa? – perguntei, tentando me livrar daquelas mãos.

- estamos nervosinhas hoje? – perguntou aquela voz aveludada, no meu ouvido, me mordendo nos ombros em seguida. Arrepiei totalmente.

- Edward! Você tem que parar com essa mania de me assustar, sabia que eu podia acabar te machucando, pensando ser outra pessoa?

- Ah ta, valeu. E, como se você não gostasse. – mordendo agora meu pescoço. – A não ser que prefira voltar pra pista pra ficar dançando com aquele pele vermelha.

- Ciúmes, senhor Cullen? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha depois de me virar pra ele.

- Claro que não. – respondeu, beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ta, vou fingir que acredito. – quando eu ia beijá-lo, seu celular tocou. _Droga!_

Ele fez aquele tradicional discurso de que precisava ir, que tinha um compromisso inadiável e bla bla bla. Só que dessa vez o segui. Quando ele ia arrancar com o carro, eu bati na sua janela.

- O que foi, Bella?

- Não vai não, Edward. Por favor. – nossa agora pareci uma garota grudenta, já ate imagino o que ele tava pensando de mim. – Tipo, eu sei que você ta envolvido com aqueles rachas de Seattle, por favor, não vá. – ele me olhou atônito, depois seu rosto se tornou uma carranca dura, com um tom cínico em seus olhos.

- E daí que você sabe? Vai me dedurar ou alguma coisa? – neguei com a cabeça – Então, e daí?

- Só não vai, por favor. Eu não quero que aconteça nada contigo.

- Por que você se preocupa, por que daria ouvido a você? O que você é minha afinal? Nada. – meus olhos marejaram na hora. Foi como se facas me cortassem por inteiro.

- Tem razão eu não sou nada sua, você ta certo. – virei as costas, escutando ele me chamar ao longe. Minha noite tinha acabado ali.

.

.

.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gente, desculpa a demora. É que eu to louca com a prova da OAB que vou fazer nesse domingo.**

**Mas consegui postar.**

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Depois desse domingo, tudo se normalizará, eu espero sinceramente.**

**Gente, reviews, por favor!!!**

**xoxo**


	9. Capítulo 9 Revelação

_Ele fez aquele tradicional discurso de que precisava ir, que tinha um compromisso inadiável e bla bla bla. Só que dessa vez o segui. Quando ele ia arrancar com o carro, eu bati na sua janela._

_- O que foi, Bella?_

_- Não vai não, Edward. Por favor. – nossa agora pareci uma garota grudenta, já ate imagino o que ele tava pensando de mim. – Tipo, eu sei que você ta envolvido com aqueles rachas de Seattle, por favor, não vá. – ele me olhou atônito, depois seu rosto se tornou uma carranca dura, com um tom cínico em seus olhos._

_- E daí que você sabe? Vai me dedurar ou alguma coisa? – neguei com a cabeça – Então, e daí? _

_- Só não vai, por favor. Eu não quero que aconteça nada contigo._

_- Por que você se preocupa, por que daria ouvido a você? O que você é minha afinal? Nada. – meus olhos marejaram na hora. Foi como se facas me cortassem por inteiro._

_- Tem razão eu não sou nada sua, você ta certo. – virei as costas, escutando ele me chamar ao longe. Minha noite tinha acabado ali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9 - Revelação**

Já era quase de manha, eu e o Jake ainda estávamos acordados conversando. Ele dormiu aqui, porque o Charlie ficou em La Push. O Jake disse que essas idas para La Push tinham a ver com Sue. Eu preferi ignorar, sabe eu queria meu pai feliz, mas daí a ficar pensando nele namorando, tendo que dormir pra fazer sei la o que, já é demais pra mim.

- Mas cara, me conta de novo como foi a Lauren dando em cima de você.- pedi pra ele. Eu precisava me distrair, esquecer tudo que o Edward tinha me falado e tudo que já tinha acontecido entre a gente. Eu tinha que manter distância, não sou saco de pancadas de ninguém, muito menos alguém que ele usa pra aliviar o estresse. Como ele disse, eu não sou nada dele e vou passar a agir como tal.

- Você sabe que eu ainda não te perdoei totalmente por aquilo, ne? Pow, tava la no bar com uma conversa muito interessante com o professor de Educação Física de vocês. Ele tava totalmente na minha.

- Jake, você não presta, eu nem sabia que ele gostava disso. Vocês têm alguma espécie de radar? – falei rindo

- Bom, continuando. Tava lá na maior azaração com aquele homem com um corpão e aí chega uma loira com cara de vadia burra e me puxa pra pista, na maior falta de educação. Não entendi nada, mas já tava pronto pra descer das tamancas.

"Mas ai ela me falou que a senhorita havia dito pra ela que eu não tinha me interessado em você porque você era morena e que eu preferia loiras e me tascou um beijo. Nossa, eu já beijei mulheres, inclusive você, mas aquela louca parecia que queria examinar minhas amídalas com a língua. Os héteros gostam disso? – eu so ria, aquela garota era muito sem noção, mesmo que ele fosse hétero, com ela se comportando assim, no máximo, transariam e nunca mais a procuraria. – Ela começou a se esfregar em mim e pareceu não entender quando não sentiu nenhum volume crescendo nas minhas calças, foi impagável a cara dela. – agora ele gargalhava."

- Mas e aí? O que você disse depois? Cara, eu queria ter visto.

- Você tava ocupada, ne? – _abstrai, abstrai, esquece!_

- Conta como foi que você disse que era gay.

- Ta, ela tava me olhando com aquela de puta. Ai, eu olhei pra ela e disse assim 'queridinha, não percebeu que nada vai acontecer ai embaixo não? Falta alguma coisa entre as suas pernas pra me esquentar. Agora se me da licença, vou tentar me arranjar sem nenhuma loira louca me empatar'. Nossa, a cara dela de desbundada foi a melhor, pena que eu não tirei uma foto. – a gente ria tanto, era por isso que eu adorava o Jake, ele era tudo.

- Não acredito nisso, ela vai querer me matar. Mas quem liga? Valeu muito a pena.

Depois de muitas e muitas conversas, nós fomos dormir. Eu contei mais ou menos pro Jake o que tinha rolado comigo e o Edward. Não entrei em muitos detalhes, eu me sentia com vergonha do jeito que ele tinha falado comigo, além de não querer que ele fosse tirar satisfações, só disse que não ia dar certo que não queria mais saber dele. Eu já tinha me resolvido, ia deixar tudo pra trás, não tinha porque ficar falando disso.

.

.

.

[POV] Edward

Eu tinha sido muito estúpido com a Bella, sem ela ter feito nada. A verdade é que eu já tinha ficado puto ao chegar na festa, ela tava dançando de um jeito com aquele cara, aquilo me enervou. Ele tocava o corpo dela, falava em seu ouvido e o pior, ela ria, abraçava, ela retribuía tudo.

Ai, quando eu finalmente tinha conseguido ficar com ela sozinho, a garota me provoca, perguntando se eu tava com ciúmes. Não era isso, é só que, sei lá, pra mim, ela não queria ficar com mais ninguém daquele jeito, só comigo. Muita prepotência minha. Mas também, eu não tinha dado nenhum sinal pra ela, nada. Ela era livre, mas mesmo assim, eu não gostei do que vi.

Recebi uma ligação do Aro, dizendo que precisava falar comigo urgente, eu detestava deixar ela daquele jeito, mas eu tinha que ir. E quando ela veio me encurralar, falando dos rachas e pedindo pra eu ficar, aquilo explodiu. Eu sei que ela tava preocupada comigo, aquilo até que foi muito legal, mas eu não podia esquecer que ela tava há pouco tempo atrás com outro ali e que a gente não tinha nada, ela me provou isso, me mostrou isso. _Porra! Eu tava me roendo de ciúmes!_ Ai, eu falei aquela merda e vi seus olhos enchendo de lágrima quando ela me respondeu.

O arrependimento me tomou, eu tentei chamá-la para me desculpar, mas ela não virou, nem sei se ela me ouviu. Mas eu precisava ir a Seattle, hoje não teria corrida, era so pra ver qual era da próxima aposta.

Quanto a Bella, era melhor assim. Talvez assim ela se afastasse, fazendo que eu deveria ter feito se não fosse tão egoísta. Ela deve ter voltado pro índio, com certeza ele a consolaria e Arghh, eu não quero pensar nisso.

Bati com minha cabeça umas vezes no volante, na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos, antes de arrancar com o carro.

.

- Fala, Aro. E ai? Como ficou as situação? – perguntei, depois que vi que o James e o Alec tinham chegado.

- Eu não vou te enganar, garoto. A polícia ta na nossa cola. Aqueles idiotas que foram pegos não falaram nada, meu contato os avisou que era melhor se ficassem quietos, que eles não sabiam com quem tavam lidando.

Aquilo me assustou um pouco, mas eu tinha que me manter firme. – Melhor assim, não quero problemas por causa de novatos.

- Bom, tio, qual é o próximo passo? – perguntou o Alce, ele olhava pro tio com admiração.

- Eu to organizando uma corrida grande, não sei ainda onde vai ser, preciso de uma brecha da polícia, mas as apostas já estão altas. Dessa vez não vai ter erro, virão uns caras alto nível de fora, não vai ter espaço para iniciantes e eu quero vocês três correndo, o dinheiro tem que ficar aqui.

- Pode contar comigo, o nosso dinheiro não sai daqui, a gente garante, certo caras? – respondeu o James e a gente so acenou. Na verdade, eu pouco me importava com o dinheiro, tipo, era bom, não precisar pedir nada pro meu pai, mas eu já tinha uma boa quantia guardada comigo desde a época do internato.

- Aro, o tempo ta esfriando, não dá pra marcar na 405 leste, não. Aquilo vira sabão com o gelo, alem de ser bem movimentada, mas como so vai ter diretoria, isso não vai ser problema. Além do mais, nessas situações, as apostas são maiores. – com esse argumento final, eu tenho certeza que o tinha convencido.

- Ótima idéia, garoto. Vou resolver tudo, depois entro em contato com vocês.

James e Alec me olharam como se eu fosse um louco, mas eu sabia que eles não dariam pra trás. Principalmente o Alec, uma vez que o tio concordou, ele iria ate o fim, não importando o resultado.

Eu fui embora, falando que esperaria a ligação do Aro.

Tentei, juro que tentei não pensar na Bella, mas cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, a única imagem que vinha era a daquela imensidão de chocolate inundada de lágrimas, por minha causa. Eu era um idiota, mas agora _era tarde demais!_ – eu ficava repetindo isso na minha cabeça.

.

.

.

Domingo passou depressa. Eu estava estranhamente ansioso pra ir pra escola. Eu não conseguia entender o porque daquilo. Acho que sou masoquista, eu sei que ela vai estar puta comigo, magoada, decepcionada ou sei la. Eu não devia me importar. Isso era o certo.

Mas eu não conseguia não me importar. Normalmente, não ligo pra o que as pessoas pensam ou deixam de pensar de mim. Porém saber que a Bella pudesse estar fazendo o prior julgamento possível de mim me incomodava, em meu âmago.

Me obriguei a chegar um pouco em cima da hora. Eu devia isso a ela. Já não bastava a merda que eu tinha feito, ela não precisava ficar me vendo. _Ok, isso foi uma mentira, eu não tinha coragem de olhá-la com ela me odiando. Não conseguiria encará-la. É, eu sou mesmo um covarde idiota._

A medida que as aulas passavam, eu ficava cada vez mais ansioso. Eu teria que ir pro teatro daqui a alguns minutos. E lá, não teria como evitar encontrá-la e eu já não via a hora. No fundo eu tenho a esperança de que ela não me odeie, que ela venha me cobrar uma explicação ou esteja preocupada. _Egoísta!_

Cheguei lá e a vi. Ela estava conversando animadamente com o Eric. Por um segundo, senti inveja do japinha.

Andei até eles, eles ouviram minha aproximação e olharam pra mim. Eric riu e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo. O que me matou foi o olhar da Bella. Antes ela estivesse com raiva de mim. Seu olhar estava vazio, nenhuma, nenhuma emoção mesmo estava presente. Era como se eu fosse um nada.

Ah, como eu era feliz ao pensar que ela me odiava. Ódio pelo menos era alguma emoção, algum sentimento, alguma coisa. Mas ali, só havia indiferença. Como se eu fosse um estranho, quer dizer, por um estranho poderia haver simpatia, curiosidade. Na verdade, era como se eu fosse um nada.

Eu sei que isso era o melhor pra ela. Mas doía. Eu não podia deixar as coisas assim. Me incomodava não ser nada pra ela. _Egoísta! Egoísta!_

- e ai? Alguma coisa pra fazer, chefinha? – tentei brincar ou provocar, sei la. Mas não houve nenhum lampejo, nenhum sinal de que havia funcionado. Sua expressão era a mesma quando ela me respondeu.

- Tem uns fios espalhados por ali e umas caixas de som do outro lado. O Eric te explica onde tudo tem que ficar. – ai ela se virou pro japa. – Eric, você resolve tudo aqui, ta certo? Eu to indo, vou encontrar a Alice pra agitar os preparativos pro encerramento. O pessoal já deve ta chegando. Você vai ter bastante ajuda. Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Então, ela foi. Corri atrás dela e vi aquele bruta montes de pele vermelha esperando por ela. Eles se abraçaram e saíram no carro dele. É, só agora reparei que o carro dela não estava estacionado.

Bom, então era isso. Eu realmente não tinha sido nada pra ela. Só uma pegação, nada demais. Melhor assim. _Melhor assim o cacete_ – comecei a brigar comigo mesmo. – _quem ela pensa que é? Fica me cobrando pra eu não correr, fingindo preocupação enquanto na verdade tava pensando em outro. E ainda sai de magoada da história?! _

Mas ela realmente tinha saído chorando aquele dia. Ah que merda, o garotinha complicada essa. Ta bagunçando ainda mais com a minha cabeça super bagunçada e eu não conseguia evitar.

No dia seguinte foi pior ainda. Porque por mais que eu não falasse com a Bella, eu sempre poderia ficar olhando pra ela no teatro, já que a gente _tinha_ que estar no mesmo lugar. Mas ai o diretor apareceu com a merda da noticia de que não precisavam mais de mim nos bastidores do festival, já que tinha muita gente ajudando. Era verdade, eu tava ficando a toa direto, mas eu não esperava por aquilo.

Com isso, a semana foi uma merda. Não via mais a Bella. Não tinha nada marcado ainda em Seattle. Tava tudo uma droga. Já era sexta, o penúltimo dia do festival. Hoje era o última dia das apresentações e amanha teria o sorteio dos jogos que aconteceriam ate quarta, dia que avisariam que ganhara, para então, no outro sábado ter a cerimônia de encerramento, com a apresentação musical do vencedor, o desfile da vencedora e a entrega dos troféus pelas competições esportivas. Por fim, depois de ser anunciada a turma vencedora e o premio, teria a festa no ginásio.

.

[POV] Bella

- Não, Alice, nada aconteceu. Pela milésima vez, eu to legal. Só to cansada, este Festival ta acabando comigo, mas já ta na reta final agora, então tudo volta ao normal. – Já era a terceira vez que a Alice me perguntava se tava tudo bem nesta segunda, olha que ainda nem tínhamos entrado na primeira aula.

- Sei não, Bella, você ta muito estranha desde a festa. Você tava toda animada, dançando, depois murchou sem mais nem menos. Agora quer me dizer que nada aconteceu?

Salva pelo gongo, disparou o primeiro sinal pra irmos pra aula.

O resto do dia foi um saco, eu tentava meu máximo para nem sequer olhar pra _ele_. Eu tentava me manter normal, como se ele nem estivesse ali. Mas era difícil e ficaria pior no teatro. As palavras dele ainda me cortavam, mas eu não podia me permitir sentir nada daquilo, afinal a gente realmente não tinha nada e ele não merecia que eu sequer pensasse nele. Ele quer agir daquela forma, vai em frente, mas não me afunda junto não.

No dia seguinte, depois de tê-lo ignorado na segunda, eu dei um jeito de o diretor liberá-lo daquilo tudo. Ele deve ter ficado felizaço, alias ele não queria nada daquilo e assim teria mais tempo pras suas merdas. A Alice ia fica p. da vida comigo, mas era demais pra mim, encontrar aquela criatura todo santo dia e ter que passar horas no mesmo ambiente que ele, enquanto eu tinha a resolução de fingir que ele não existia.

.

Na quinta, Alice veio querer saber da tal liberação do seu irmão. _Mas que droga!_

- então, porque ele não ta mais ajudando?

- Alice, eu já disse, tem muita gente já, então o diretor achou melhor fazer assim. – ta menti pra ela de novo, mas eu não tava a fim de esporro agora

- Bella, isso é coisa sua. Por que não me diz logo tudo que ta acontecendo? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu entrava no meu carro pra ir embora. Eu tava morta de cansaço, de estresse. Ai, eu meio que explodi.

- ALICE, entenda uma coisa: seu irmão já é bem grandinho. Não precisa de babá, muito menos que essa pessoa seja eu. Se ele quer explodir o mundo, se quer da uma de Cole Trickle (**N/A: **papel do Tom Cruise em Dias de Trovão, ele era um corredor de Nascar), por mim tudo bem. Se ele quer dar uma de suicida, que faça, eu ...

- BELLA, NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO – ela me cortou, gritando, mas depois se acalmou. – Você não sabe do que ta falando, você não sabe o que nós já passamos, por favor, nunca mais fale uma coisa dessas. – agora seu olhos estava marejados. Ela virou o rosto tentando disfarçar, mas não conseguiu.

- Desculpa, Alice. Mas eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu to meio estressada e acabei descontando na pessoa errada. – ela me olhou agora – Alice, o que aconteceu no passado?

- Bella, desculpa reagir daquele jeito. É melhor eu ir, ta ficando tarde. – ela nem me deixou responder e saiu.

_Jesus! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu._ E com esse pensamento, eu cheguei em casa e resolvi ver se achava alguma coisa na Internet, afinal o pai deles é super conhecido no seu ramo.

Ao digitar no site de pesquisas o nome da família, apareceram vários sites de medicina, mas teve um diferente.

"**Tragédia na família do famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen**.

Seu filho mais velho, John Robert Cullen, de 16 anos morreu em um acidente de carro enquanto participava de uma espécie de corrida não autorizada. O controle do carro foi perdido em uma das curvas mais perigosas dos arredores de Nova York e colidiu com uma parede de pedras. A explosão foi praticamente imediata, segundo relatos de testemunhas.

Dentre os presentes, estava Edward Cullen, de 11 anos, que após o ocorrido, entrou em estado catatônico, passando a autista, depois de uma semana, ficando sem falar por alguns meses.

A perda foi sentida por todos. A escola onde estudava John ficou de luto. Houve uma homenagem feita pelos funcionários e depois pelo alunos. John era do tipo popular, conhecia praticamente todos, que de certa forma o idolatravam.

Há rumores de que o ocorrido tenha sido suicídio e não acidente, mas nada pode ser provado.

Hoje, a família mora em uma pequena cidade, chamada Forks. O médico e sua esposa mudaram-se para lá com sua filha mais nova Alice e seu agora mais velho filho Emmett, após aparições, no mínimo vergonhosas, de Edward, este estudando em um colégio inter no Alaska.

(...)"

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu lia. Meu Deus! Não consigo imaginar o sofrimento deles. Claro que o Edward ia ficar transtornado, ele era muito novo e viu todo aquele horror. Era muita coisa pra assimilar.

Eu simplesmente não sabia como agiria com ele agora. Eu não podia chegar pra ele, dizendo que já sabia o que tinha ocorrido, eu precisava fazê-lo confiar em mim. Mas isso seria meio impossível, já que eu tava fingindo que ele não existia a semana toda. Mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, ajudá-lo a superar, porque no fundo, eu sei que ele era bom, sensível, só tava totalmente despedaçado.

Eu não sei o que iria fazer, mas amanha eu o encontraria no festival, é inevitável.

Hoje, que eu não durmo.

.

.

.

A sexta passou depressa, eu tava muito envolvida com o festival, o que me permitiu ficar com a cabeça ocupada nas horas em que não estava em aula. Tentava fazer de tudo um pouco, para não pensar em como agiria hoje. A verdade é que eu ainda não sabia. Porque, por mais que ele tenha sofrido, eu ainda tava magoada. Eu sei, é egoísta pensar dessa forma, sendo o problema dele tão maior, mas eu não consigo evitar.

Depois de tudo pronto, fui pra casa pra tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, pra depois voltar pra escola para as apresentações.

Deixei a água quente do chuveiro cair nas minhas costas, tentando relaxar meus músculos que estavam super tensos dado ao meu nervosismo. Terminei meu banho, me vesti com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul. Calcei meu all star e desci pra preparar algo pra comer.

Minhas pernas estavam agitadas e meus dedos tamborilavam na mesa. _O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_ – ficava me repetindo essa pergunta a medida que o efeito do banho passava.

Não tinha jeito, eu tinha que ir pra escola agora e encontrá-lo.

.

.

Ao chegar ao teatro, o vi encostado numa parede do canto, com seu violão nas costas. Um pecado em forma de gente. Pensei em me aproximar, mas logo desisti da idéia. Decidi deixar pra falar com ele depois do show. Não que eu fosse falar alguma coisa sobre o seu irmão, mas eu precisava acabar com aquela situação "gelo" que eu criei se eu quisesse ajudá-lo.

Logo, fui chamada pelo Eric, que me disse que as apresentações já iriam começar. O 1º ano fez mais um cover, dessa vez do Offspring, cantando Want you bad, ficou muito legal, eu adoro essa música.

Eu já estava nervosa, depois de todos os aplausos, era a vez de Edward subir ao palco.

Eu olhava atenta para ele, que sentava num banquinho e me olhava de um jeito que não da nem pra explicar. Havia um misto de emoções ali presentes e eu não conseguia desviar. Então ele começou a falar, sem deixar de olhar para mim.

- Mais uma vez, trouxe uma música que eu escrevi. Tive a mesma fonte de inspiração que a outra. Então espero que _ela_ goste dessa também. – ele enfatizou o "ela", nunca deixando de me olhar.

Nessa hora, eu percebia pelo canto do olho, as pessoas, olhando dele pra mim e de mim pra ele. Algumas meninas tinham uma expressão de "eu não acredito", outras de raiva, chegando ao ultraje. Mas nada disso importou a partir do momento que o Edward começou a cantar.

(Hoobastank - The Reason - .com/watch?v=3Q30-2QpZVc)

I'm not a perfect person (Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)

There's many things I wish I didn't do (Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito)

But I continue learning (Mas eu continuo aprendendo)

I never meant to do those things to you (Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você)

And so, I have to say before I go (E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)

That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)

To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)

A reason to start over new (Uma razão para começar de novo)

And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I'm sorry that I hurt you (Eu sinto muito ter te magoado)  
It's something I must live with everyday (É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias)  
And all the pain I put you through (E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar)  
I wish that I could take it all away (eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente)  
And be the one who catches all your tears (E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)  
That's why I need you to hear (É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)

I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over now (Uma razão para começar de novo)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I'm not a perfect person (Eu nao sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
I never meant to do those things to you (Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so I have to say before I go (E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)  
That I just want you to know (Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)

I've found a reason for me (Eu encontrei uma razão para imi)  
To change who I used to be (Para mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over now (Uma razão para começar de novo)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

I've found a reason to show (Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know (Um lado meu que você não conhecia)  
A reason for all that I do (Uma razão para tudo que faço)  
And the reason is you (E a razão é você)

.

.

Quando ele acabou, eu fui praticamente correndo pra trás do palco. Não agüentava a maneira que todos estavam me olhando, não tive nem coragem de encarar Alice e os outros. Ela vai querer me matar.

_Droga! E agora? Bom, eu não posso ceder logo de cara. Se eu fizer isso, nada vai mudar, eu vou continuar sendo 'nada' na vida dele, a gente não conversar, só vai ser a mesma pegação que tava rolando, não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso._ – minha mente estava a mil.

_Eu preciso ser forte, a gente tem que conversar, ele precisa aprender a confiar nas pessoas, em mim, se não ele vai se afundar cada vez mais._

- Gostou da música? – perguntou aquela voz aveludada no meu ouvido, me libertando dos meus devaneios. _Concentra, não agarra ele agora não!!!_

- É, é muito bonita. – respondi sem me virar pra ele. Se eu virasse, eu não sei se conseguiria falar nada coerente. Meu coração tava a mil.

- Er... Bella, me desculpa por aquela merda idiota que eu disse, eu...

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar? – sinalizei com a cabeça pro lado onde havia muitos ouvidos curiosos com a nossa conversa.

- Ta, mas você não tem que ficar aqui, não?

- Er... deixa eu só falar com o pessoal ali, tenho certeza de que o Eric e os outros dão conta. Eu já volto.

Depois de falar com todo mundo, saí de lá de carro com Edward me seguindo. Eu não sabia pra onde ir, então resolvi ir pra casa. Charlie já devia estar apagado no quarto. Ele sempre dormia cedo na sexta, quando ia pescar no sábado com o Billy.

Ai, que merda! Eu esqueci do Jake, ele ia dormir la em casa, ele tava com nosso professor de Ed. Fisicae pra não voltar muito tarde pra La Push e ter encarar a encheção de saco do Billy, ele ia ficar la em casa.

Mandei uma mensagem pra ele dizendo que já tava em casa e que a chave estaria no lugar de sempre. Aquele menino precisa de uma copia urgentemente. Pelo menos, ele não chegaria tão cedo, daria tempo de conversar com Edward tranqüilamente.

Estacionei minha chevy e esperei o Edward sair do carro. Quando ele me alcançou, abri a porta e o convidei pra entrar.

- Bella, seu pai não vai ficar puto contigo por trazer um cara pra sua casa as 11:30, não? – ele me perguntou com seu rosto franzido.

- Meu pai deve ta apagado agora, amanha ele vai pescar, ele so vai acordar as 5h. vem. – chamei ele, indo para as escadas. Ele veio atrás de mim ate meu quarto.

Ao entrarmos, sentei na cama e esperei que ele sentasse também para gente poder conversar. Mas, ao invés de sentar, ele ficou andando de um lado pro outro na minha frente. Se ele continuasse assim, iria fazer um buraco no chão. Ate que ele se virou pra mim.

- Bella, me desculpa mesmo pela idiotice que eu disse. É que eu já tava meio puto...

- Puto com o que? – eu interrompi

- Er... – ele parecia meio sem graça – bom, eu cheguei na festa e vi você dançando, se efregando naquele cara, daí eu...

- Edward, o Jake...- eu tentei falar mas não consegui, ele levantou a mão para que pudesse continuar.

- Não, não precisa me explicar nada. É só que, sabe, eu sei que é errado eu me senti assim em relação a você, já que não sou seu namorado nem nada, mas eu não gostei de ver outro cara te tocando daquele, jeito. Eu sei que é meio doido isso, mas eu não consegui evitar de ficar desse jeito.

"Você tinha todo o direito de ficar brava comigo, afinal, você pode ficar com quem você quiser. E quando você teve uma atitude legal, preocupada comigo, eu fui um estúpido. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu acho que eu fiquei ... com ciúmes" as palavras quase não saíram de tão baixo que ele falou.

Eu queria explicar pra ele que não tinha nada entre mim e o Jake. Tipo, não vou negar o fato de ter gostado dele ficando com ciúmes de mim, então não era so eu a louca, mas eu precisava falar pra ele. Se eu quisesse que ele confiasse em mim, não poderia mentir também.

- Edward, o Jacob é ...

Ele me cortou de novo. – É sério, Bella, eu prefiro não saber. O mais certo a fazer seria deixar ele ficar com você ou outro cara, sei lá. Eu deveria me afastar – não tava gostando das palavras dele – mas eu acho que sou egoísta demais, eu já não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu sei que deveria, por causa de toda bagunça que ta minha vida, não é justo com você, mas eu simplesmente não consigo.

"Essa semana foi um inferno. Eu esperava que você ficasse brava ou triste. Com isso, eu poderia lidar, mas a sua indiferença acabou comigo, com todo meu planejamento de ficar longe. Eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de não ser nada pra você, de não ser causador de nenhuma reação. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Eu não sei o que fazer, você precisa me perdoar"

Ele agora olhou pra mim e sentou do meu lado na cama. Eu tava atônita. Eu não sabia que ele se sentia assim. Pra mim, eu era so mais uma numa vasta lista. Ele continuava me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada saia da minha boca.

Depois de alguns muitos segundos, eu consegui falar.

- Seu bobo, você acha realmente que não me causava nenhuma reação? Eu nem conseguia ficar no teatro com você por perto, sempre arrumava uma desculpa pra sair ou ficar um pouco longe. – ele suspirou aliviado.

- É bom ouvir isso. – ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que eu mais amava no mundo.

- Mas você tava certo quanto a uma coisa. Sua vida ta mesmo uma bagunça.

- Desculpa, mas é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. Eu – ele parecia brigar com as palavras, a medida que seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. – só tenho. Eu não posso explicar agora, mas acho que um dia você vai entender. Sabe, eu não sou esse monstro que os outros pensam, é só que... – ele parou e olhou pra baixo

- Shii.. não precisa falar nada agora. Quando você estiver pronto, eu vou estar aqui pra te ouvir. É só que eu realmente me preocupo. Só isso. – Falei, enquanto fazia carinho nas suas costas.

Ele virou pra mim, seus olhos meio vermelhos, e tocou meu rosto com a mão direita. Eu imediatamente fechei os olhos. Senti seu hálito próximo a meu rosto. Meu corpo reagia à expectativa de beijar aquela boca novamente. Ate que nossos lábios se tocaram.

O beijo era diferente, havia carinho, confiança. Era tão suave, tão cálido. Corri minhas mãos por seus braços, ombros, ate chegar a seu pescoço. O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, nossas línguas agora travavam uma luta em que nos dois sairíamos ganhando. Sua mão direita escorregou do meu rosto para minha nuca, aprofundando mais o beijo, enquanto sua esquerda me puxava pela cintura, nos deixando mais próximos.

Ele começou a inclinar seu corpo sobre o meu, sem nunca quebrar o beijo. Mas eu tive que fazê-lo, já estava sem ar. Assim que eu liberei minha boca, a dele passou a morder, lamber e sugar meu pescoço. Minha respiração que já estava irregular se transformou em arfadas. Agarrei seus cabelos, aproximando-o ainda mais de mim, se é que fosse possível.

Sua mão abandonou minha cintura e foi subindo por baixo da minha blusa, levantando o tecido junto, ate chegar aos meus seios. Levantei meu braços, para facilitar a retirada da peça. Assim que a blusa caiu em qualquer canto do quarto, puxei ele pra mais um beijo, enquanto tentava desabotoar a camisa dele, mas minhas mãos trêmulas não ajudavam. Eu tava muito nervosa pelo que tava acontecendo ali. Ele soltou uma risadinha contra meus lábios e terminou o trabalho.

- Isso não é justo, não ria de mim. – eu pedi, parecendo uma criança

- Você é linda sabia? – ele disse enquanto descia a cabeça para altura dos meus seios. Não preciso nem falar que corei, ne? Assim que ele beijou meu colo, soltei um gemido baixo.

- Muito linda mesmo. – Edward disse contra minha pele, enquanto abria meu sutiã.

Ele passou a língua pelo meu mamilo direito, enquanto massageava o esquerdo. Finquei minhas unhas nas costas dele e gemi baixinho seu nome. Aquilo parece que o estimulou mais, ele aumentou o ritmo da massagem, na medida que mordia e chupava meu mailo. Eu já estava completamente entregue. Arqueava minhas costas, buscando um contato maior ainda. Ele inverteu as caricias, tomando agora com as mãos o meu seio direito e abocanhava o esquerdo.

Sentia meu corpo pegando fogo. A cada arranhada nas costas dele, ele gemia. Ele passou a friccionar sua excitação na minha. Aquilo foi o suficiente pra que eu gemesse alto seu nome.

- Edward – foi quase uma súplica

- Shii, Bella, você vai acordar seu pai assim. – ele disse, tentando me acalmar, mas a sua própria voz saiu falhada, rouca. Depois, tomou meus lábios com sofreguidão.

Sua mãos foram descendo pelo meu corpo, alcançando o cós da minha calça, continuando ainda com a fricção. Eu já sentia minha calcinha úmida. Eu estava desesperada. Levantei meu quadril em direção as suas mãos, pra ele tirar logo a minha calça.

- Estamos com pressa por aqui? – ele perguntou com a cara mais sacana do mundo e passou a mão na minha intimidade, por cima da calça. – Nossa, Bella, você ta pegando fogo.

- Por favor, Edward, anda logo. – Ele abriu minha calça, mas não a retirou. Enfiou sua mão direita e passou a fazer caricias por cima da calcinha. Eu já estava me contorcendo e gemendo muito.

- Por favorrr – eu suplicava. Ele deu mais um risinho e continuou com a tortura. Bom, dois podem brincar. Desci minha pelo seu peitoral, alcançando sua ereção, por cima dos jeans. Ele grunhiu.

- Bella... – sua voz saiu estrangulada e eu apertei seu membro. Nessa hora, ele me olhou cheio de luxuria, afastou minha calcinha e me penetrou um dedo, enquanto seu polegar acariciava meu clitóris. Isso me causou um rompante de coragem e eu abri sua calça, coloquei minha mão dentro de sua boxer, agarrei seu membro e comecei a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce, apertando de leve.

Edward mordeu meu pescoço com força e penetrou mais um dedo, fazendo um vai e vem louco. Senti uma queimação no meu baixo ventre e meu corpo tremia.

- Edward ... não ...para ... pó favor...

- Bella, você ta me deixando louco. Eu preciso ter você.- ele falou numa voz rouca. Nessa hora, para minha total infelicidade e frustração, ouvi minha porta abrindo.

Edward deu um pulo da cama, fechando sua calça, enquanto eu puxei meu edredon e cobri meu corpo. Era o Jake.

- Uou, desculpa ai gente. – Jake falou e saiu.

O corpo do Edward ficou tenso imediatamente, enquanto eu ainda tentava respirar direito.

- Bella, o que esse cara ta fazendo aqui na sua casa? – Edward perguntou com os punhos cerrados e a mandíbula travada.

- Er... ele vai dormir aqui. Mas não é isso que você ta pens... – ele não deixou eu terminar, pegou sua camisa no chão e se dirigiu para porta.

- Então eu vou embora, não quero atrapalhar nada. Sua agenda ta bem cheia hoje. – ele disse com sarcasmo.

Fiquei p. da vida com aquele comentário, por mais que ele tivesse evidencias para achar aquilo, ele não tinha motivos pra pensar isso de mim. Não depois de hoje.

- Edward, você é um idiota. – eu só não tava gritando, pra não acordar meu pai. – Você acha realmente que meu pai deixaria um cara dormir aqui se houvesse alguma chance de alguma acontecer? Pelo amor de Deus, o Jake é só um amigo, meu melhor amigo e é GAY.

Ele congelou na porta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Se a situação fosse outra, seria bem engraçada a cara dele agora.

- Ele é ... Ai meu Deus, me desculpa, eu sei que sou um burro, um idiota, você tem todo o direito de não querer mais me ver.- ele começou a tropeçar nas palavras.

- Edward, cala a boca. Você vai acordar meu pai. E você é realmente um idiota, mas também foi culpa minha, você não sabia e imagino o que você deve ter pensado ao ver o Jake entrar no meu quarto assim, no meio da noite. Mas isso não quer dizer que você podia pensar de mim isso que pensou, pow, você me conhece.

- Droga, eu sou um babaca mesmo. Agora mais que nunca eu não tinha motivos pra brigar com você no sábado passado. E pior, hoje você foi foda comigo, sem maldade, e eu fui um estúpido de novo. Por favor, me desculpa, um dia eu acho que aprendo a deixar de ser tão babaca.

Quando eu ia falar alguma coisa, o Jake bateu na porta e sussurrou.

- Estão vestidos? Se você não tiver, gostosão, tudo bem. – Edward me olhou com uma cara de assustado, eu ri com aquilo, apontei minha blusa pro Edward, assim que ele me entregou, me vesti.

- Jake, palhaço, pode entrar.

- Ai, gente desculpa ser empata-foda, mas Bella são 4:35, daqui a pouco o Charlie acorda e já viu ne?

- São que horas? 4:35? Mesmo? Edward, é melhor... – Jake concordou com a cabeça, enquanto Edward abotoava sua camisa.

- É, acho melhor eu ir, não quero causar problemas pra você, Bella. – Edward falou

- Para tudo. Esse é o famoso Edward, o cara da pegada? – Edward fez uma cara presunçosa pra mim.

- Prazer. – Edward disse educadamente, estendendo a mão pro Jacob

- Com certeza, com um homem desse oferecendo assim, quem não aceita. Bellinha, da uma licencinha do quarto um pouquinho. – brincou Jake, enquanto Edward fazia aquela cara de assustado de novo.

- Jake! – falei num tom de repreensão

- Brincadeira, bofe. Pode se acalmar, Bella, eu sei que essa ai já tem dona. Fiquei vermelha, azul, roxa com o comentário do Jake. Eu precisava tirar Edward dali, antes que meu rosto explodisse.

Puxei ele pela mão e carreguei pra fora do quarto. Quando chegamos à porta, pegeui seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijei.

- Assim eu não vou embora. – ele disse depois do beijo, com o sorriso mais lindo mundo, parecia uma garoto fazendo arte.

- Me desculpa pelo Jake, quando vê um homem bonito, fica sem noção.

- Ah, então eu sou bonito?

- Para, seu bobo, daqui a pouco meu rosto derrete de tanto que fica quente.

- É melhor eu ir mesmo, não quero que o sogrão me pegue aqui. – ele falou divertido e me deu mais um beijo antes de sair pela porta.

Comecei a subri as escadas com um só pensamento: MATAR JACOB BLACK!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gente, por fim, mais um cap. Espero que vocês gostem. **

**Grande parte do segredo revelado. Alguém tinha imaginado algo assim???**

**Estou com nova fic, é uma adaptação de um livro.**

**A fic se chama Juntos para sempre (bella x edward), é muito fofa:**

**RESUMO******

**Um amor condenado pelas estrelas...**__

- E então, Edward, qual é o seu signo? – perguntei.

_  
Eu tinha certeza de que ele era de Touro, a combinação astrológica perfeita para mim._

_  
- Você está mesmo muito envolvida com esse negócio de astrologia, não é? – Edward retrucou, seus belos olhos verdes olhando no fundo dos meus._

_  
Confirmei com um gesto na cabeça._

_  
- Mas você está se esquivando da minha pergunta. Simplesmente me diga qual é o seu signo._

_  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se é tão importante para você... Sou de Gêmeos._

_  
Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Edward Cullen, o amor da minha vida, era um... um geminiano! O pior signo possível para uma garota de Escorpião como eu!_

_  
Pouco tempo antes um traiçoeiro geminiano de duas caras tinha me magoado muito. _

_Desde então, havia prometido para mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer._

_  
Portanto, agora só me restava uma coisa a fazer: eu precisava romper com Edward..._

**Visitem essa fic, já ta com 2 caps, não sei se continuo, já to com ela praticamente pronta, mas preciso de reviews.**

**Por falar em reviews, não esqueçam de mim. Preciso saber o que acharam do cap.**

**xoxo**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Confie em mim

_Puxei ele pela mão e carreguei pra fora do quarto. Quando chegamos à porta, pegeui seu rosto com as duas mãos e o beijei._

_- Assim eu não vou embora. – ele disse depois do beijo, com o sorriso mais lindo mundo, parecia uma garoto fazendo arte._

_- Me desculpa pelo Jake, quando vê um homem bonito, fica sem noção._

_- Ah, então eu sou bonito?_

_- Para, seu bobo, daqui a pouco meu rosto derrete de tanto que fica quente._

_- É melhor eu ir mesmo, não quero que o sogrão me pegue aqui. – ele falou divertido e me deu mais um beijo antes de sair pela porta._

_Comecei a subri as escadas com um só pensamento: MATAR JACOB BLACK!!!_

.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

**Capítulo 10 – Confie em mim**

Eu estava nas nuvens. O que era aquele homem? E ainda chamou meu pai de sogrão, eu sei que foi de brincadeira, mas não vou negar que gostei.

- Jef, eu vou te matar. – pulei em cima do Jake que tava deitado na minha cama.

- Calma, sua louca. E "Jef"?- ele me olhou confuso.

- Jacob. Empata. Foda – falei pausadamente e depois lhe taquei um travesseiro.

- Há, há. Muito engraçado. Eu te salvei de ser pega por uma pai chefe de polícia, que tem arma em casa, numa situação no mínimo constrangedora. – ele falou fazendo uma carinha de menino ofendido.

- Eu sei Jake, mas é que você poderia ter esperado pelo menos mais 2 minutinhos.

- Como assim?

- Er... que bem ... er

- Poe pra fora mulher, por que eu teria que ... deu ate pra ouvir o estalo na cabeça dele - BELLA SWAN QUAO AVANÇADO ESTAVA O AMASSO?? – corei violentamente e encarei meu colchão como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, como se pudesse me livrar de responder aquela pergunta.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus, não me faz responder isso não Jef, por favor. Você deve muito bem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele sorriu malicioso – é bem que tinha achado ter visto uma mão de um certo senhor gostoso em um certo lugar da minha amiga, que eu achava ser santinha ate agora.

- Para com isso, por favor. Me deixa tentar dormir e esquecer esse comentario, porra. Já não basta minha frustração, ainda tenho que ficar sendo zoada.

- Nossa, ô estresse. Vai tomar um banho frio.

- Como se parte da culpa não fosse sua. Eu vou dormir, daqui a pouco meu pai acorda. Boa noite. – falei já deitando, enquanto "Jef" levantava da cama para arrumar seu colchão pra dormir.

.

No sábado, acordei quase meio dia e Jake já não tava mais lá. Ele deixou um bilhete dizendo que ia voltar pra La Push e com direito a "ps. Cuidado com as mãos do gostosão de cabelo bagunçado"

_Ninguém merece isso._

Comecei a pensar na noite passada, em como eu me deixo levar quando estou com Edward. Era uma coisa maluca, eu que sempre fui responsável, tava numa situação nada puritana com meu .. meu .. a sei lá o que ele é meu, no meu quarto com meu pai em casa. E o mais engraçado é que eu realmente não conseguia me importar, me arrepender. Eu tinha adorado aquilo. Poderia ter adorado mais se não fosse por "Jef" Black.

Eu queria tanto que o Edward estivesse aqui. Afinal a casa tava vazia. Mas por uma falha enorme no meu cérebro, eu esqueci mais uma vez de pegar o numero do celular dele e sem chance de eu ligar pra casa dele. Eu ainda não sei como lidaria com a Alice, dessa vez não há desculpa que me faça escapar da baixinha e da loira.

Depois de arrumar toda casa, na tentativa de manter ocupada. Sem chance de eu ir pro colégio. Não ia dar chance pro azar de encontrar as meninas. Eu precisava conversar com Edward ainda sobre o que a gente a fazer quanto a isso, alem do fato de não querer encontrar o Mike, o garoto parecia que tinha um sensor. Não sei, parece que sentiu a minha situação com o Edward nessa semana e voltou com tudo. Como se a semana já não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente.

.

O domingo foi igualmente tranquilo. Só eu e meu pai em casa. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo no meu quarto. Eu ainda não sabia como lidar com a informação que eu tinha descoberto. Não sabia como falar com Edward, tampouco com Alice.

.

.

[POV] Edward

A Bella é realmente foda. Nossa, só de lembrar da sexta, um sorriso enorme aprecia involuntariamente no meu rosto. Ela é simplesmente maravilhosa. O jeito como ela lidou com minhas idiotices, como não me pressionou quanto ao assunto dos "rachas", permitindo que eu lidasse comas coisas a meu tempo.

E a sensação de tê-la nos meus braços. Seu gosto, seus toques, tudo nela parece que foi feito para se encaixar perfeitamente a mim. Ela é minha, foi feita pra mim. Eu sei que é presunçoso pensar assim, mas não tem jeito de eu deixar outro estar no meu lugar.

E, por Deus, aquela garota me enlouquecia. A maneira que ela reagiu aos meus toques, como seu corpo estava entregue, como ela gemia meu nome, como... É melhor parar por aqui, se não quando eu chegar a escola, eu vou acabar agarrando ela na frente de todo mundo e a gente ainda não decidiu nada de como vai ser com todo mundo. Eu só sei que não conseguiria ficar longe por muito tempo.

Nossa aquela noite tinha sido ótima, só não foi melhor por causa do amiguinho dela. Cara, eu tenho certeza de que ela estava prestes a explodir quando ele interrompeu. Aquilo foi um balde de água fria.

Eu fiquei bem frustrado na hora. Mas depois de pensar bem, ainda bem que o Jacob chegou. Até onde eu sei a Bella é virgem e merece uma primeira vez perfeita, que não acontecesse por um impulso causado pelo tesão que a gente tava sentindo. Ela merecia mais, nós merecíamos que a nossa primeira vez juntos fosse a melhor noite das nossas vidas. (isso pareceu um discurso de uma bichinha, mas é como eu me sinto). Fora que não seria nada legal levar um tiro do chefe de polícia após ser pego desvirtuando sua única filha, no quarto dela. É, definitivamente não seria legal.

Além do mais, ela também merecia saber sobre tudo antes de qualquer outra coisa acontecer. Eu preciso contar pra ela sobre o John. Ela precisa entender o porque de eu participar daquelas corridas, precisa me conhecer. Eu devo isso a ela, mais que isso eu quero que ela saiba tudo sobre mim. Só não sei quando faria isso.

Balancei minha cabeça e resolvi levantar para tomar um banho e ir pra escola. Eu já não via a hora de encontrar minha morena e a primeira coisa que faria seria pegar seu número do celular. Tudo bem, talvez não a primeira, mas eu iria.

.

Esperei a Alice sair do carro pra trancá-lo. Hoje, ela simplesmente resolveu vir comigo. Parecia que sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, ficava me encarando, rindo de vez em quando, mas sem falar nada, o que é muito estranho se tratando dela.

- Vamos entrar? – me perguntou com um tom estranho, quase malicioso.

- Não, ainda ta cedo, não vou entrar agora. – a verdade é que eu não tinha visto o carro da Bella ainda e queria vê-la. É incrível como as coisas mudam. Cá estava eu esperando uma garota chegar, só para poder vê-la e sem saber como lidar com isso.

- Mas por que ficar aqui fora? Ta esperando _alguém_? – a Alice é realmente do mal. Mas eu não consegui nem pensar em nada pra responder, eu vi a chevy da Bella estacionando nessa hora. Ela desceu meio atrapalhada com a mochila e fechou a porta, sem me ver. Simplesmente linda.

- Edward, acho que _agora_ a gente pode entrar, certo? – mais uma vez aquele sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que? – voltei a olhar pra minha irmã, tentando me fazer de desentendido, mas sabia que não ia funcionar.

- Ah ta. Me engana que eu gosto. Mas saiba que depois eu vou querer saber o que é isso tudo acontecendo. Considere-se avisado. – Alice ameaçadora era realmente assustadora.

- Não sei do que você esta falando, eu só me distrai por um segundo pelo barulho ensurdecedor que aquilo que a Bella chama de carro faz.

- Engraçado, eu não tinha falado sobre o que era, muito menos falado no nome da minha melhor amiga. Você se entregou rápido demais, acho que ta perdendo a pratica, hein? – a Alice agora tinha um sorriso triunfante.

_Puta que o pariu! Ela sabe ser irritante quando quer, principalmente quando esta certa sobre algo, coisa que normalmente ela ta. Chega a dar medo._

- Vamos entrar logo? Anda. – falei rapidamente depois de perceber que a Bella não tinha me visto, ela entrou rapidamente no prédio. Como se estivesse com muita pressa, o que lhe fez dar uns dois tropeções. Definitivamente a garota era desastrada e isso a deixava mais única ainda.

_O que ta acontecendo comigo? Ate os tropeços dela eu to achando bonito? _– balancei a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios ao chegar nessa conclusão. Eu definitivamente tava louco por ela.

.

- Ei o que vamos falar pra Alice? – ela me perguntou após quebrar nosso beijo. Estávamos atrás da arquibancada do ginásio. Eu si totalmente clichê, mas funciona. Era hora do intervalo e ela tava certa, Alice já não tava deixando passar minhas expressões, quem dirá a ausência dela do almoço.

- Não sei. Você acha que é uma boa idéia falar logo tudo pra ela? Ela já ta quase certa de que tem algo rolando mesmo. – falei enquanto colocava uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Sei lá, mesmo que a gente va falar pra ela, eu não sei exatamente o que a gente vai falar. – assim que ela disse isso, senti seu corpo hesitante e ela mordeu o lábio. Eu sabia do que ela tava falando, a gente não tinha definido nada. E o pior é que eu não queria fazer isso tão cedo. Não me entenda mal, eu quero estar com ela, sem precisar ficar escondido assim, mas acho que não seria justo com ela. Não enquanto eu não resolver tudo na minha vida. Eu ultimamente tenho pensado muito sobre parar com os rachas por ela, mas ai eu me sinto como se tivesse traindo o John.

Acho que ela percebeu a careta que se formou na minha cara, pois ela logo completou.

- Ei, desculpa, eu não to te pressionando nem nada. Mas é que eu conheço sua irmã e se a gente falar alguma coisa, ela vai insistir em mais. E vai ficar meio puta com isso. – ela falou apontando pra nós dois. Ela tava certa quanto a reação da Alice, ela já quase me matou antes, chegou a me ameaçar com uma surra do Em.

- Eu sei, Bella, que você não faria isso. Eu só estava pensando em outra coisa. – dei um selinho nela – e você é linda sabia?

Ela corou e baixou a cabeça envergonhada. Era incrível como ela não estava acostumada a receber elogios. Mas teria que se acostumar.

- Bobo. – ela respondeu ainda com o rosto baixo.

Levantei sua face pelo queixo, olhando nos seus olhos de chocolate. – Só estou falando a verdade. E, ao contrário do que minha irmã pensaria, eu não estou brincando com você. Eu só não estou pronto ainda.

- Eu sei, eu já te disse, eu estou aqui. Tudo no seu tempo. – passando a mão no meu rosto. Com essa, eu tive que beijá-la, ela é simplesmente perfeita.

Como sempre acontecia com a gente, nosso beijo que começou calmo, começou a esquentar. É como minha avó sempre dizia "beijo é igual a ferro de passar, liga em cima e esquenta em baixo" (**N/A: não resisti. Minha avó sempre dizia isso. Rsrsrsr)**

E como esquenta. Eu tinha me prometido que me seguraria mais com a Bella, mas era meio que impossível, principalmente agora que ela largou minha boca, descendo seus beijos intercalados com mordidas pelo meu maxilar, orelha, pescoço.

Soltei um gemido e a puxei mais pra perto pela cintura. Ela deu um risinho baixo, acho que foi pelo fato de sentir qual era o seu efeito em mim. Era incrível como ela era tão desinibida comigo, normalmente tímida, ela se sentia vontade comigo.

- Bella ... – falei quase num suspiro

- Hum ... – murmurou sem deixar o meu pescoço. Ela estava me levando a loucura, meu controle não era tão forte assim. Virei-a, prensando-a na parede. Ela deu um gritinho divertido com meu movimento.

Desci minha mão que estava na sua cintura para seu quadril, alcançando seu bumbum e dei um apertão de leve. Ela me puxou pelo cabelo, grudando novamente sua boca na minha. Acho que ela gostou disso. Apertei de novo, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido na minha boca. Puta que o pariu, se a gente não parasse agora ...

- Bella, é ... melhor ... a gente ir.

- São ... que ... horas? – ela estava tão ofegante quanto eu.

- Digamos que já estamos atrasados pras nossas aulas.

- Merda! Vem, vamos logo. – ela disse me puxando pela camisa e isso me excitou. Droga, tudo que ela fazia tinha esse efeito em mim. Puxei sua cintura e lhe dei mais um beijo urgente, minha mãos foram subindo por dentro de sua blusa.

Ela se afastou de mim. – Edward por melhor que isso esteja, se eu não aparecer na aula, provavelmente vão ligar pro meu pai, ai ferrou.

.

O resto da minha segunda foi um saco. Fiquei trancado no meu quarto, ora tocando violão, ora dormindo. Não tava a fim de encarar a Alice, muito menos o Emmett se ela já tivesse falado alguma coisa pra ele.

Não tive como ficar com a Bella a tarde. Ela ficou na escola o dia todo e como eu já não estava mais obrigado a ajudar, nós achamos que as pessoas iriam ficar mais desconfiadas seu fosse voluntariamente.

.

A terça foi muito parecida, sendo a melhor parte a hora em que eu estava com a Bella no laboratório de química. Nossos amassos estavam cada vez mais intensos e eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria me segurar. Por sorte ou azar, o sinal tocou antes que a gente fizesse mais alguma coisa.

.

Hoje é quarta. As aulas já tinham acabado e Bella estava comigo no carro umas duas ruas da casa dela. Ela tinha conseguido se livrar do teatro, com a ajuda do Mike. Se ele soubesse o porquê dela querer sair, ele não seria tão prestativo como foi.

- E ai? O que você vai cantar no sábado? – eu tinha ganhado o tal do festival e teria que me apresentar no sábado.

- Não sei ainda. Talvez cante a música de alguém. Qual é a sua banda favorita?

- Hum... eu acho que prefiro as suas músicas. – ela disse manhosa, se inclinado pra mim.

Agarrei sua cintura, puxando-a para meu colo. – Prefere, é? Por que? Será que é pelo fato de todas terem sido pra você? – falei contra seu pescoço

Ela se arrepiou com o contato dos meus lábios e soltou uma risadinha. Me puxou pelos cabelos e começou a me beijar com volúpia. Minhas mãos agarraram suas coxas e foram se encaminhando para parte do seu corpo que eu recentemente descobri que ela gostava que recebesse mais atenção.

- Edward – ela solou um gemido. Nossa o que era aquela boca gemendo meu nome assim. Minha mão direita subiu por dentro da sua blusa, alcançando seu seio esquerdo por cima do sutiã. E mais um gemido dela, agora mais audível.

Eu tive que manter em mente que estávamos num lugar público, durante o dia. Retirei minha mão de lá e a coloquei muito relutante de volta pro banco passageiro. Ela soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação.

- Amor, a gente ta numa rua de dia. – _calma ai, eu acabei de chamá-la de 'amor'? _saiu involuntariamente e pareceu tão certo. Acho que ela também percebeu, pois seu corpo ficou tenso, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso ficava se desenhando naquela boca maravilhosa e suas bochechas coravam.

Quando eu ia começar a falar, meu celular tocou o sinal de mensagem. Olhei apreensivo pra ela, enquanto pegava o aparelho do bolso.

_A corrida será no sábado._

_Altas apostas._

_Vem pra ca agora,_

_James._

- Você tem que ir? – ela me perguntou, enquanto eu jogava meu celular de qualquer jeito no consólio do carro.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem olhar em seus olhos. Eu me sentia envergonhado e culpado por ter que ir. Principalmente por ela ter largado seus afazeres no teatro por minha causa. Peraí, sábado? Só pode ser brincadeira.

Me libertando dos meus devaneios, Bella começou a falar. – Eu queria que você não fosse. Eu sei que você vai dizer que tem que ir, mas eu não acho que você não é obrigado a fazer nada disso.

- Bella, eu também não queria ir mas... – ela me cortou

- Edward, eu não vou agüentar ver você se arriscar assim. Se você não quiser me falar nada agora não precisa. Mas se poe no meu lugar.

- Bella, calma, não tem perigo nenhum.

- Ah é? Então me leva junto na próxima corrida, me deixa estar no carro com você. – ela disse me desafiando.

- Não seja absurda.

- Então eu sou absurda? Se não tem perigo, qual é o problema? – ela me pegou. Ficamos em silencio, nos encarando por vários minutos ate que ela falou.

- Você não tem obrigação de ir. Eu sei que acha que tem, mas não é assim. Eu sei que acha que eu não entendo, mas eu ... – ela hesitou – sei sobre ... John. – congelei.

.

[POV] Bella

- ... sei sobre John. – Edward virou uma estatua na minha frente. Eu quase me arrependi por ter falado, mas se aquilo fosse o necessário pra ele parar com aquela merda toda, eu faria de novo.

- Edward, desculpa. Eu sei que não deveria me meter assim na sua vida, mas eu precisava saber. Em todas as conversas que eu tinha com a Alice sobre você, ela deixava escapar algo.

- Ai, você se achou no direito de fuçar minha vida? – ele falou com seus olhos verdes queimando de fúria.

- Não é bem assim. Eu só não entendia o porquê de você agir dessa forma, se quando a gente tava junto você era tão diferente. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Dava pra ver que você era bom, não combinava com seu comportamento inconseqüente. Então, eu acessei o google e li sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- E o que estava escrito? O que dizia sobre o ocorrido? – aquilo me pegou de surpresa, de todas as reações, essa era uma que eu não esperava.

- Como assim?

- O que tava escrito? – ele respondeu secamente

- Bom, dizia que a família do dr. Cullen tinha enfrentado uma tragédia. Que seu irmão sofrera um acidente durante uma corrida ilegal e que todos tinham sofrido bastante, principalmente ... você. – falei essa ultima parte cautelosa.

- Só isso? Não falaram nada sobre outra possibilidade, sobre não ter sido um acidente? – entendi aonde ele queria chegar. Sobre a hipótese do suicídio. Sra que havia chance?

- Edward – eu falei passando a mão no seu rosto, enquanto ele fechava os olhos – não é melhor a gente conversar em outro lugar? Vem, troca de lugar comigo, vou te levar num lugar mais calmo.

A gente trocou de lugar e logo eu estava dirigindo pra longe da cidade. Chegamos ao final da estrada que terminava numa trilha. Saí do carro e sinalizei pra que ele me seguisse. Nós andamos em silêncio até que chegamos a mesma clareira que havia levado Alice pra conversar no outro dia.

Sentei no chão gramado e fui acompanhada por Edward que ainda não me olhava. Ele estava com as mãos cerradas em punho e olhava pro nada.

- Edward, mais uma vez me descul... – ele me cortou, me surpreendendo ao falar calmamente.

- Ta tudo bem. Eu acho que faria o mesmo no seu lugar. E, todo modo, eu já estava planejando te contar. Mas eu estava esperando o festival acabar, sua cabeça já tinha coisa demais.

Só assenti com a cabeça, pra que ele continuasse. Dava pra perceber a expressão de dor no seu rosto, seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Me senti culpada por trazer isso a tona.

- O John era meu irmão mais velho. Ele era cinco anos mais velho que eu, mas sempre tivemos um bom relacionamento, que até causava um pouco de ciúme no Emmett, que chegou a começar a chamá-lo de João Roberto, quando começou a fazer capoeira, para tentar chamar sua atenção. – ele sorriu – Eu o idolatrava, sabe? Queria ser igual a ele.

"Tipo, ele era o cara mais foda, o maioral da escola dele. Ele atraia naturalmente as pessoas. Todos queriam ser como ele e as meninas queriam estar com ele. Ele conquistava todo mundo." Mais um sorriso se desenhou na boca dele, enquanto ele olhava pro nada, mergulhado nas suas lembranças.

"Mas não era todo mundo que apoiava o comportamento dele. Meu pai estava sempre brigando com ele. Meu pai não aceitava o jeito dele levar a vida. Meu irmão era conhecido por sua habilidade de direção, sempre levantava uma grana com isso, se tornando cada vez mais independente do meu pai. Ele também tocava violão, foi ele quem me ensinou. Ele sempre me protegia e eu estava sempre com ele. Ele não ligava pro fato de eu ser bem mais novo. Quando estava com os amigos tocando violão ou só conversando, ele sempre me chamava e ai de alguém reclamar." Seu olhar ficou mais triste agora.

"Mas num 'pega' que ele mesmo marcou e escolheu o lugar, toda merda aconteceu. Todo mundo ficou chocado. Ninguém acreditava que ele tinha morrido e muitos não acreditavam que tinha sido acidente, assim como eu. Sabe, ele era bom demais e o fato de ter escolhido o lugar especificamente não me saiu da cabeça." Agora lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ele continuava a encarar o horizonte.

"Foi com esse pensamento que eu saí do meu estado autista, você deve ter lido sobre isso. Eu passei a culpar meu pai pela morte do meu irmão. Como sempre meu pai pegava no pe dele, eu tinha enfiado na minha cabeça que tinha sido por isso que ele tinha se entregado. Acho que meu pai, de certa forma, também acreditava nisso, pois se afastou da gente, se enfiando mais no trabalho. Com ele agindo assim, ele assinou sua confissão, por assim dizer, então eu passei a me dedicar a fazer da sua vida um inferno. Como se fosse o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo meu irmão." Ele respirou fundo, enquanto eu olhava pra ele, sem conseguir dizer nada, só apertava sua mão para ele saber que eu estava ali pra ele, que não estava sozinho nessa.

"Depois de ser mandado pro Alaska, eu comecei a participar dos rachas que aconteciam la, era uma forma de ficar próximo do John. E é por isso que continuo a fazer isso. Eu decidi voltar a morar com minha família, depois de receber um pacote da minha mãe, que mostrava que meu irmão tinha se envolvido com uma menina, que tinha engravidado. No pacote, tinha fotos, cartas, uma porção de coisas. No começo, eu não entendi o porquê da minha mãe me mandar aquilo, mas começando a ler as cartas, eu vi uma que a garota tinha mandado pra ele, dizendo que não conseguia agüentar toda aquela pressão. Nas palavras dela: 'a gente não pode continuar com isso, o que a gente sente não é suficiente pra me fazer enfrentar tudo. Eu não posso continuar com essa gravidez sozinha e não acho que você tenha a cabeça certa pra ser um bom pai. Adeus'. Essa carta estava datada em uma semana antes da corrida." A essa altura, eu já estava chorando com ele. Realmente havia sido suicídio, como alguém podia agir assim, ser tão fria, se despedir assim, com tudo que tava acontecendo, por uma carta?

"Então, após ler tudo, eu quis voltar pra casa. Não havia mais motivos pra eu ficar longe. Mas todos esses anos de raiva trouxeram conseqüências, meu pai não me tolera mais. E eu também sou muito orgulhoso pra admitir pra ele que tinha errado. Afinal, ele próprio também achava isso. E eu não sei mais o que fazer. Correr é a única coisa que me mantém vivo, próximo da época em que meu irmão era vivo, da época que eu era feliz. Bom, era, agora tem você." Ele falou essa ultima frase, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Eu apertei mais a mão dele. – Edward, eu entendo essa sua necessidade de estar próximo do seu irmão. Mas eu tenho certeza que ele não iria querer que você repetisse seus erros. Ele não iria querer que você se arriscasse assim, como você disse, ele sempre te protegia. Alem disso, tem muitas outras formas de você estar próximo dele, de não deixar a lembrança se perder, como sua música. Não foi ele que te ensinou a tocar?

Ele só assentiu. Nós ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Obrigado. Er ... por me escutar e entender. Fazia tempo que isso pesava no meu peito. Eu realmente precisava conversar.

- E então, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei, tem uma corrida marcada. É no sábado, o que me da mais um motivo pra não ir. Eu realmente não quero ir, mas eu fico tão confuso, como se tivesse traindo meu irmão.

- Pára. Lembra do que eu disse, você não tem que fazer isso. Há outras formas. – levei minha mão direita a seu rosto.

- Vai ser uma merda cancelar, o Aro, o cara que organiza, vai ficar muito puto.

- Que fique puto. Por favor, não se arrisque mais não, por mim. Eu acho que não agüentaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você. Eu.. eu... – quase soltei aquelas 3 famosa palavras.

- Eu realmente não quero ir e não vou. Não quero perder isso que a gente tem, também não quero arriscar. – Ele começou a me beijar, me inclinando no chão. Mas, como se tratava de Forks, começou a chover, obrigando a gente a ir embora. Chegamos ao carro encharcados. Dessa vez, ele dirigiu.

Ele parou em frente a minha casa. Descemos do carro correndo para fugir da chuva. Minha casa estava vazia, meu pai tava trabalhando. E, sempre que chovia, o seu trabalho dobrava. É incrível como as pessoas sempre são burras quando chove, parece que gostam de fazer merda.

Subimos até meu quarto, pra eu pegar uma toalha. Entrei no quarto depois dele, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ele já tinha tirado sua camisa e olhar para seu corpo assim não ajudava em nada minha sanidade. Sem pensar no que fazia, corri pra seu encontro, o beijando com urgência, com desejo.

Ele prontamente correspondeu o beijo. Me tomando em seus braços. Nosso beijo só foi quebrado, quando Edward se separou um pouco de mim para que pudesse retirar minha blusa. Depois que a aquela peça de roupa caiu em um canto qualquer do meu quarto, ele voltou a atacar meus lábios. Nossas línguas se tocavam de uma maneira que me levava a loucura. Eu já estava arfando e gemendo muito.

Num rompante de coragem, eu abri seu jeans e o puxei pra minha cama. Ele me deitou na cama e correu suas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo. Edward alcançou me sutiã e o retirou com calma, beijando a pele exposta do meu ombro. Ele me olhou com uma expressão devota e desceu seus lábios para os meus seios, um após o outro, calmamente. Eu gemi alto, quando ele passou a dar pequenas mordidinhas no meu mamilo direito, enquanto massageava o esquerdo com a mão direita. Agarrei com força seus cabelos, arranhando sua nuca e couro cabeludo.

Ele levantou sua cabeça, me olhando nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos desciam para abrir minha calça. Após sua retirada juntamente com a calcinha, Edward beijou meu corpo, partindo dos meus pés, passando pelas minha pernas, quadris, barriga, o vão dos meus seios, até alcançar meus lábios.

- Você é tão linda, ... tão perfeita ... eu te amo. – ele disse intercalando suas palavras com beijos. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia me dito que me amava. Eu podia morrer agora que morreria feliz. Bom, talvez, não agora.

- Eu também te amo. – eu respondi após beijá-lo. Edward sorriu pra mim de um jeito que parecia que seu peito ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

Ele voltou a descer, beijando meu corpo. Eu fiquei tensa quando seu beijos desceram da minha barriga para minha intimidade. – Calma, amor, confie em mim. – Edward falou antes de começar a me beijar lá.

Me contorci loucamente, aquilo era demais pra mim. Ele lambia toda extensão, chupava, me penetrava com a língua, enquanto me estimulava meu ponto sensível com o dedo. Passei a gemer alto seu nome. Já sentia meu baixo ventre esquentando e querendo se contrair. Percebendo que eu estava próxima, ele trocou suas carícias, passando a me penetrar com dois dedos, enquanto sua língua assumiu o lugar que anteriormente era ocupado por seu dedo.

Não agüentei mais e explodi. Meu se contraiu contra seus dedos, eu arfava demais. Aquela sensação tinha sido a melhor da minha via, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer assim em toda minha vida. E estava mais feliz ainda por ter sido Edward que tinha proporcionado. Ele continuou seus estímulos um pouco mais, me deixando novamente pronta.

Ele retirou seus dedos de mim, se afastando. Não deu nem tempo de eu reclamar, ele já havia voltado, agora totalmente nu, exceto pela camisinha que eu nem vi ele colocando. Ele tinha um corpo perfeito. Não vou negar que não me assustei um pouco quando vi o tamanho dele. Seus dedos eram uma coisa, agora aquilo era outra. Acho que ele percebeu a hesitação no meu olhar.

- Amor, eu quero que isso seja perfeito pra você, como eu sei que vai ser pra mim. Não precisa ter medo, sou aqui com você, eu te amo. – aquelas palavras serviram de calmante e estimulante ao mesmo tempo. Só assenti e passei os braços pelo seu pescoço.

Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e me olhou. Tudo que eu via naquele mar de esmeraldas era amor, o que me deu confiança para levantar um pouco meu quadril, para mostrar pra ele que eu estava pronta.

Ele deslizou devagar, entrando em mim com calma, rompendo todas as barreiras. Após entrar completamente em mim, ele parou. Me permitindo me acostumar com essa nova sensação e com a dor aguda provocada.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele beijou meus olhos que estavam fechados.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. – Com essas palavras, ele começou a se movimentar lentamente sobre mim, para não me machucar. Aos poucos, a dor foi sumindo, dando lugar somente para o prazer. Comecei a me movimentar junto com ele, tentando achar um encaixe melhor pra gente, enquanto minhas mãos saiam de sua nuca e passavam a arranhar suas costas.

Suas investidas começaram a ficar mais intensas, me permitindo sentir algo nunca experimentado antes. A sensação de ter Edward dentro de mim era surreal. Passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura, permitindo que ele viesse mais fundo.

- Bella... – ele gemeu rouco, quando sentiu minhas pernas enlaçando sua cintura.

Comecei a sentir novamente aquele calor no meu baixo ventre e sabia que meu segundo orgasmo estava próximo.

- Edward ... eu ... vou ... eu ... – eu não conseguia falar uma frase coerente sequer.

- Vem, Bella, confia em mim. Eu te amo. – Edward disse aprofundando ainda mais suas estocadas que agora estavam mais rápidas.

Depois de mais umas investidas, meu corpo se contraiu numa explosão tão intensa que pensei que fosse desfalecer ali, ao mesmo tempo que senti o corpo de Edward cair sobre o meu.

Comecei a fazer carinho na nuca suada dele, enquanto ele beijava carinhosamente meu pescoço. Ele rolou de lado e foi ate o banheiro para tirar a camisinha. Ele voltou e deitou ao meu lado, me acolhendo em seu peito.

- E agora, Bella? – ele me olhou divertido.

- O que? – eu estava confusa

- Agora que a gente ta junto mesmo, a gente pode falar com a Alice, certo?

- Ah, então a gente ta junto? – perguntei provocando um pouco

- Com certeza, ou você acha que eu vou te deixar ficar longe de mim?

- Nem se você quisesse, eu ficaria longe. – falei enquanto levantava um pouco minha cabeça, para olhar nos seus olhos.

- É bom saber. – ele me deu um selinho e me acomodou novamente em seu peito nu e ali eu adormeci, me sentindo completa, simplesmente feliz.

.

.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desculpa a demora. Mas eu acho que vocês vão gostar desse cap. Tentarei não demorar pra postar o próximo, mas a segunda fase da oab ta ai. Então, não me crucifiquem.**

**Adorei todas as reviews e já respondi por PM.**

**Me digam o que acharam do cap. Acho que ficou mais ou menos explicado o porquê do comportamento de rebelde sem causa do Ed.**

**Esperam que tenham gostado, não sei escrever lemons, espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**Não se esqueçam de mim, mandem reviews.**

**xoxo**


	11. Capítulo 11 contando

_- E agora, Bella? – ele me olhou divertido._

_- O que? – eu estava confusa_

_- Agora que a gente ta junto mesmo, a gente pode falar com a Alice, certo?_

_- Ah, então a gente ta junto? – perguntei provocando um pouco_

_- Com certeza, ou você acha que eu vou te deixar ficar longe de mim?_

_- Nem se você quisesse, eu ficaria longe. – falei enquanto levantava um pouco minha cabeça, para olhar nos seus olhos._

_- É bom saber. – ele me deu um selinho e me acomodou novamente em seu peito nu e ali eu adormeci, me sentindo completa, simplesmente feliz_.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11 - contando**

TOC, TOC, TOC...

_Que porra de barulho é esse?_ – eu pensei a medida que acordava.

Eu tentei levantar, mas senti algo me impedindo. Olhei pro lado e vi aquele emaranhado cor de cobre. De repente, tudo veio a minha mente de uma vez só. Não pude evitar de sorrir, enquanto lembrava de como foi tudo perfeito, de como ele foi gentil, de como ele me fez enlouquecer com seus toques.

As batidas ficaram mais altas, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- BELLA! BELLA!

_Merda!_ Era a voz de Charlie. Ai, eu percebi que eu e Edward tínhamos acabado dormindo e agora meu pai tava em casa me chamando e esmurrando minha porta que eu nunca trancava, por sinal. _Merda! Merda! Mil vezes merda!_

- Edward, acorda! – eu falei baixinho, enquanto sacudia de leve seu corpo, ainda nu, diga-se de passagem.

- Uhm ... – ele respondeu totalmente sonolento. As batidas e a voz do meu pai ecoaram mais uma vez pelo quarto, fazendo com que Edward desse um pulo, dando uma topada no pé da cama, quando tentou levantar.

- Ai – reclamou Edward, levando seu dedão até suas mãos, massageando-os.

- Shii.. – eu respondi rindo baixinho. – Você tem que se esconder, se não meu pai vai matar a gente. Nós acabamos dormindo e agora ele já chegou do trabalho.

- Droga! Desculpa ter dormido e deixado você dormir. O que a gente vai fazer? – ele perguntou, enquanto as batidas na porta continuavam.

- _Você_ vai entrar no armário. – respondi, empurrando Edward pro meu armário – E ficar quietinho ai.

Depois de fechar aporta do armário, fui até a porta do meu quarto e abri, fazendo a maior cara de sonolenta e inocente possível. Muita cara de pau, eu sei.

- Pai, o que foi? – bocejei depois

- Bella, eu to te chamando a um tempão. Desde quando você tranca a porta do quarto? Eu já estava ficando preocupado. – meu pai falou, já entrando no meu quarto e olhando ao redor, acho que na tentativa de encontrar algo suspeito.

- Ah, pai. Eu peguei uma chuva e vim pra casa. Entrei direto no banheiro para tomar um banho. Depois que sai que percebi que não tinha pegado nenhuma roupa. Quando cheguei ao quarto tranquei a porta pra me vestir, mas tava super cansada e acabei apagando logo em seguida. – droga, eu nunca soube mentir muito bem, espero que ele engula.

- Hump ... – a cara dele não era a de alguém que tinha acreditado muito – Ta. Agora, você sabe de quem é aquele volvo parado ali do lado da calçada, em frente a nossa casa? – _Fudeu! Pensa, pensa._

- Ah, você diz o carro do irmão da Alice? – achei melhor não me referir pelo nome, pra na passar uma idéia de intimidade.

- Não sei, deve ser, é o único volvo que deve ter aqui em Forks. O que ele ta fazendo parado ali. – perguntou, olhando mais uma vez pelo meu quarto. O Charlie era sinistro quando suspeitava de algo.

- Bom, er... minha camionete deu um probleminha. Então eu liguei pra Alice, pedindo que ela passasse aqui pra me pegar amanha pra escola. Daí, ela disse que não sabia se ia manha, então conseguiu convencer, do jeito que só ela sabe, o irmão a deixar o carro comigo. – o Edward ia me matar, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui. E parece que deu certo. Meu pai adorava Alice e sabia como ela podia ser persuasiva.

- É, a pequenininha sabe como conseguir o que quer. Tenho pena do irmão dela. – ele disse sorrindo. _Ah, se ele soubesse!_ – Bom, e sua caminhonete, quer que eu de uma olhada amanha?

- Não precisa, eu já liguei pro Jef .. er Jake, ele vai resolver isso pra mim. Não precisa se preocupar. Agora, pai, eu realmente queria voltar a dormir. Deve ser o que? – falei olhando pro relógio – 12:47 am, ainda to com sono.

- Ta certo. Eu vou descer e comer alguma coisa. Também to exausto. Durma bem. – ele beijou minha testa e desceu as escadas. _Ufa!_ Fechei a porta do quarto.

Quando me virei, encontrei o rosto sapeca do Edward.

- Cara, você mente muito mal.

- Cala a boca, meu pai acreditou.

- Só porque você jogou sujo, falando da Alice. Foi golpe baixo, desarmou o sogrão na hora. – ele disse, me abraçando pela cintura. – mas agora, isso foi tudo um plano pra ficar com meu carro?

- Ah é, com certeza. _Tudo _que a gente fez aqui no meu quarto foi um plano pra eu ficar com seu carro. – eu brinquei, mas corei imediatamente.

- Amanha, eu passo aqui cedo e a gente vai junto pra escola, afinal seu carro ta quebrado. – ele disse rindo torto pra mim.

- Edward, desculpa mesmo por isso, mas foi a única coisa que eu pensei na hora. Já pensou se meu pai te pega aqui?

- Não quero nem pensar. O cara tem uma arma e você é sua única filha. – eu puxei ele pra cama e me sentei no seu colo.

- Mas por falar no seu pai, eu devo conhecê-lo. – disse, depois do beijo acabar.

- Você ta louco? Ele vai te matar. – levantei de seu colo num pulo. Ele só podia ta querendo morrer.

- Não hoje, sua estressada. Mas eventualmente, afinal, estamos juntos, não estamos?

Fiquei atônita com aquilo. – Pra que você quer fazer isso? Não tem necessidade nenhuma, fora o fato de que vai seria constrangedor.

- Não tem nada de constrangedor. Não é assim que os rapazes direitos agem? – perguntou se divertindo com minha aflição.

- Em que século você vive? Acho que ninguém mais faz isso ou diz isso.

- Bella, sério, eu quero agir a maneira correta contigo. Não importa a época, você merece o melhor e é isso que e quero ser pra você. Por favor, me deixa merecer você. - Edward me disse isso, segurando meu rosto entra as mãos, depois de ter voltado pro colo dele. Como ele pode pensar que não é o melhor pra mim, que não me merece? Eu é que tenho que comer muito arroz e feijão pra tentar ficar a altura dele.

- Como assim, me merecer? Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E se isso é importante pra você, tudo bem. Mas já vou logo avisando que, por mim, você não faria isso, não há necessidade, sabe?

- É realmente importante pra mim, eu quero fazer isso. De verdade.

- Eu te amo. – falei no ouvido de Edward, fazendo ele tremer um pouquinho.

- Eu também. Mais do que você imagina.– Edward pegou meu rosto com sua mão direita, enquanto sua esquerda descansava nas minhas costas, e me beijou.

.

.

Acordei ao som do meu despertador, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ontem, depois que meu pai dormiu, Edward foi embora, mas não sem antes confirmar comigo que viria aqui e a gente iria junto pra escola.

Depois de tomar meu café, me despedi de Charlie e subi para fazer minha higiene pessoal. Apesar de ter dormido pouco e estar com olheiras, eu estava radiante, até meu rosto parecia iluminado. É, _efeito Edward Cullen_, eu pensei.

Ouvi a companhia e desci correndo as escadas. Não foi uma boa idéia, nos últimos degraus escorreguei e me estabaquei no chão. Nem isso interferiria no meu humor.

- Bella, você ta bem, amor? – Edward disse ao entrar pela porta, sem nem esperar que eu abrisse, sua voz estava carregada de preocupação. – Desculpe ir entrando assim, mas é que eu ouvi um barulho e fiquei preocupada e acho que com razão. Vem ca, eu te ajudo a levantar. – me estendeu a mão, tentando disfarçar o riso.

- Eu to legal, isso foi só a infeliz idéia de descer as escadas correndo. Não precisa se preocupar, acontece bastante, já estou acostumada. – respondi, segurando sua mão e me levantando.

- Ei, como você chegou aqui? Veio andando? – perguntei incrédula, ao mesmo tempo que pegava minha mochila no sofá.

- Bom, primeiro de tudo, você ainda não me beijou hoje. Segundo, qual é o problema de eu ter vindo andando? – fui ate ele, envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei.

- Problema nenhum, só não imagino Edward Cullen andando até aqui. – brinquei com ele, ainda em seus braços.

- Na verdade, eu pedi pra Alice me deixar aqui.

- O quê? Como assim? O que você disse a ela? O que ela sabe? – perguntei tudo num fôlego só, após me afastar dele.

- Calma, amor. Eu pedi que ela me deixasse a umas quadras daqui, com a desculpa de que meu carro estava na oficina e eu ia pegá-lo. Mas, agora, não vai ter como esconder isso, principalmente com a gente chegando juntos hoje. – Edward me respondeu, se aproximando novamente e carinhando meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Eu sei. – suspirei derrotada. – Mas ela vai me matar. Aliás, não só ela, mas a Rose também. - ele riu

- Ah, você ta rindo? Acha que não vai sobrar pra você também não? – depois dessa, seu semblante ficou um pouco mais sério. – vem, vamos logo, se não a gente se atrasa.

.

Chegamos a escola em tempo recorde, Edward dirigia como um louco.

- Tava com tanta pressa assim? – perguntei, depois de conseguir soltar meus dedos já brancos tamanha pressão que eu me agarrava à porta.

Ele rolou seus olhos e saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta pra mim. – vem, amor. Não precisa se preocupar, é só o jeito que eu dirijo, jamais deixaria nada acontecer a você. – já falei como adoro quando ele me chama de 'amor'?

Ele segurou minha mão e começou a andar. Eu congelei. – o que você ta fazendo?

Ele me olhou confuso. – Como assim, a gente não vai pra aula?

- Eu to falando disso. – levantei nossas mãos juntas, que por sinal estavam perfeitas desse jeito.

- Ué, não entendi. Você não quer me dar a mão? – ele sabia com o que ou melhor com quem eu estava preocupada e fazia essa cara de inocência. Cara de pau.

- Edward, pára com isso, você não engana ninguém com essa carinha de inocência. É claro que eu quero dar a mão pra você, mas eu acho que seria melhor eu conversar com sua irmã e com a Rose antes disso se tornar público.

- Isso quer dizer que se eu quiser te beijar agora, você não vai deixar? – Edward perguntou com uma cara de cão sem dono, me pegando pela cintura e aproximando seu rosto do meu, a medida que nossos corpos se colavam. _Derreti_. Isso foi golpe baixo.

- Não faz isso comigo, por favor, não me rejeita não.. – ele disse baixinho contra minha boca. Legal, não preciso nem dizer que não resisti e ataquei a boca dele na hora, ne? Ficamos naquilo que virou um amasso em público um tempão.

- Você sabe que isso não foi justo, ne? – perguntei depois de me afastar um pouco, dando um tapinha de leve no ombro dele.

- Amor, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que lidar com suas amigas. Não tem como fugir disso, eu só deu um empurrãozinho.

Quando nos viramos para escola, todos os olhares estavam sobre nós. Droga, eu odeio atenção. Dava até para ouvir os comentários.

_- Eu não acredito que era verdade. Então eles tão mesmo juntos? – _uma menina comentou com descrença.

_- Fala sério! O ele viu nela? – _outro grupinho falava esbanjando veneno.

_- E lá se vai mais uma pra lista do Cullen. – _um garoto comentou como se venerasse o Edward.

_- Pra mim, a Bella era diferente. Sair com o Cullen? Ela acha o que? Que ele se importa com ela como eu me importo? – _esse comentário só poderia ter vindo do Mike.

Comecei a ficar tensa e Edward logo percebeu, pois apertou mais minha mão e falou no meu ouvido que daqui a pouco eles esqueceriam.

Continuamos andando até que a Lauren, que ainda queria me matar pelo que aconteceu na festa, parou na nossa frente e sorriu pro Edward.

- Quando você enjoar de bancar a babá, me liga, Eddie. – disse ela tentando ser sensual e passando a mão no rosto dele.

Edward tirou a mão dela de lá de maneira seca.

- Que isso Lauren? Eu fiquei sabendo que você prefere morenos, altos e que têm um gosto um tanto peculiar. – Edward disse calmo, super sarcástico. Eu já tinha contado pra ele todo episodio da festa. Ele tinha se acabado de rir e tenho certeza que agora ele estava se segurando.

- Você me paga Swan! – a cara dela foi a melhor. Tentando ser ameaçadora. Eu me preocuparia se ela tivesse cérebro pra armar alguma coisa descente, mas como não é o caso.

- Cheque ou cartão? – perguntei a ela, enquanto fingia procurar algo na bolsa. Com essa, ela se virou e saiu. Eu e Edward gargalhamos. O dia estava começando bem.

.

- Bom, até o intervalo. – eu disse a Edward na porta da minha sala, depois de lhe dar um selinho.

- Você sabe que a Alice viu isso, ne? – ele me perguntou olhando sobre os meus ombros pra dentro da sala.

- Ah, merda. Eu me esqueci totalmente que eu tinha essa aula com ela. Bom, mas como você disse, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que conversar com ela. Já até imagino como vai ser. Se eu não aparecer no intervalo, pode botar a policia em cima da sua irmã, porque foi ela que me matou. E não se esqueça da sua cunhada, que com certeza vai ser cúmplice.

- Para de ser boba. Elas são suas amigas, só estão preocupadas, mas quando virem que você ta feliz, deve ficar tudo bem.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- O que? Você não ta feliz?

- Larga a mão de ser idiota. Claro que to feliz. Eu só espero que elas não peguem muito pesado. – dei mais um beijo nele, afinal, ela já tinha visto mesmo, e entrei na sala.

Tentei evitar Alice durante toda aula. Ela ficava me olhando o tempo todo. As vezes a expressão dela era curiosa, mas na maioria, era de raiva. É, eu tava ferrada.

A próxima aula não era com ela. Mas não deixei de me preocupar um só segundo. Eu não sabia como contaria pra elas que eu tava totalmente apaixonada pelo Edward e que nós já tínhamos chegado aos finalmentes. Essa era a parte que me dava medo. Alice e Rose iriam querer me matar.

A aula passou num segundo. Quando eu botei os pés pra fora da sala, senti duas mãos pequenas, mas incrivelmente fortes me puxando.

- Anda, dona Isabella. Nem adianta tentar fugir. A Rose já ta esperando no laboratório de química. Não tem como escapar. – a Alice tava assustadora, me rebocando pelo corredor.

- Ei, calma, eu vou. Não precisa me puxar. Deixa só eu mandar uma mensagem pro seu irmão. – ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse tentando entender o porque da minha atitude e, ao mesmo, tempo não aprovava.

.

Entramos no laboratório de química vazio, exceto pela Rose, que me olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Parecia uma mãe puta da vida com um filho por ele ter feito alguma coisa errada. Ela estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e batia o pé impacientemente no chão.

- Nossa, parece que eu matei alguém. – tentei brincar, mas não deu muito certo.

Elas sentaram numa mesa, lado a lado, e indicaram para que eu sentasse na cadeira a frente. Isso tava sinistro.

- Então, dona Isabella, você tem algo a nos contar? – perguntou Alice

- Bom, eu meio que to com seu irmão. – falei meio hesitante, com medo da reação delas.

- Porra, Bella. A Alice não te avisou que isso não era certo? Que ele é galinha e que você acabaria se magoando. Que era pra você tomar cuidado. Droga, agora eu vou ter que fazer o Em encher a cara do próprio irmão de porrada. – Rose explodiu.

- Calma, Rose. Mas Bella, ela tem razão. Eu tentei te avisar. Eu não quero que você se machuque. Mas é inocência sua achar que você tem algo sério com o Edward, ele não é desse tipo. Ele tem muita coisa enrolada, confusa na cabeça. Por mais que não seja a intenção dele, ele vai acabar te magoando. – Alice falou com calma. Quase como se tivesse com pena de mim por ter caído nas garras do maldoso Edward (sarcasmo pesado)

- Gente, não é assim. Nós já estávamos meio que ficando desde antes de o Festival começar. Tudo bem, eu admito que antes tava meio bagunça mesmo, mas agora é diferente. – elas me olharam com aquele olhar de pena de novo. Já tava dando no saco.

- Bella, ele só ta te fazendo pensar que é diferente. Provavelmente pra poder transar contigo e ... – antes da Rose continuar, Alice olhou pra mim e minha expressão me entregou.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCES JÁ TRANSARAM. VOCE TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA, BELLA? EU VOU MATAR O EDWARD!!! – Alice levantou da mesa e começou a gritar e andar de um lado pro outro. Rose me olhava com uma expressão de choque. Meu Deus, isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava.

- ALICE, PORRA, PARA DE GRITAR. DEIXA EU CONTAR TUDO. – eu gritei pra ela e ela voltou a sentar na mesa.

- Então... – Rose me instigou a continuar.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês não aprovam nem nada. Acham que ele ta me enganado e talz. Mas ele realmente me ama, assim como eu a ele. A gente conversou a beça e isso tudo pareceu certo, como se fosse pra ser assim desde sempre, sabe? Como se a gente não tivesse escolha.

- Ai Deus, Bella. Ele só disse que te amava pra poder te levar pra cama dele. – Rose disse com calma, como se explicasse algo pra uma criança.

- Não foi assim. – eu falei com mais calma ainda, enquanto corava muito. – Ele não precisava ter dito nada, ia acontecer do mesmo jeito. E não foi na cama dele, foi no meu quarto. – falei olhando pra baixo, minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. Bella, como você pode ser assim? Como assim ele não precisava dizer nada? Era só chegar e tirar sua virgindade e pronto? – ok Alice agora tava me tirando do sério, mas eu tenho que me acalmar, ela só quer meu bem. Rose parecia que tinha visto um fantasma, a expressão dela seria cômica se fosse em outra situação. Eu já podia imaginar ela tramando varias maneiras de acabar com o Edward.

- Alice, você não sabe do que ta falando. Antes de tudo acontecer, a gente já tava meio que juntos a mais ou menos uma semana. Daí, ele recebeu um daqueles recados de que teria que ir pra Seattle e eu pedi que ele não fosse. – Alice agora me olhava atenta. – Ele acabou não indo e me contando sobre ... John. – Agora foi a vez de Alice parecer que tinha visto um fantasma.

- Ele ... o que ... ele ... eu não entendo. – ela começou a gaguejar. Rose me olhava com compreensão agora, decerto ela conhecia a historia.

- É isso, gente. Ele me contou tudo e me fez entender muito do porque ele agia daquela forma. Como vocês podem ver não é só "pra me levar pra cama". – fiz aspas com os dedos – é algo mais. A gente realmente se gosta e eu queria muito o apoio de vocês. Eu to conseguindo fazer com que Edward veja que as coisas não precisam ser do jeito que ele pensava.

Alice, do nada, levantou e me abraçou, chorando muito.

- Bella, muito obrigada. Eu já vinha notando uma diferença no comportamento dele. Eu até pensei que você tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas eu não achava que era assim. Pra mim, ele ainda tava muito confuso e que acabaria te magoando. Mas você ta conseguindo trazer meu irmão de volta.

- Calma, Alice. Ta tudo bem. Relaxa. É só vocês abortarem a ordem Emmett de matar o Edward e ai ta tudo certo. – elas riram.

- Bom – Rose agora estava com um sorriso malicioso. – agora que já ta tudo esclarecido. Detalhes.

- Cof ... cof – engasguei, ela não podia ta falando sério, ne? Pior que podia. – Diz que você ta brincando, por favor. Já não basta eu ter pegado você e o Em aquele dia?

- Ah, Bella, conta só umas coisinhas, não precisa descrever nada muito comprometedor. Sei lá, você gostou? Chegou lá? – legal, meu rosto tava tão quente que dava pra fritar um ovo. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Er... foi ... sim – falei olhando pra baixo.

- Jura? Na sua primeira vez? Vocês só transaram uma vez, ne? – agora Alice resolveu participar do assunto. Será que elas não conhecem a expressão 'informação demais', não? Eu só assenti com a cabeça ainda baixa, mais vermelha que nunca.

- Quantas vezes você ... ? – A Rose quer acabar comigo.

Eu só levantei minha mão e indiquei o número dois com os dedos.

- ÉÉÉÉÉ, Alice, seu irmão de bobo não tem nada. Teve dois orgasmos na primeira vez dela? Não é a toa que ela já ama o garoto. – Rose brincou com a Alice, que me olhava com um sorrisinho malicioso, de quem ta tramando alguma coisa.

- Então, o chefe Swan tava onde? Vocês usaram as algemas dele? – continuava Rose

- Ta doida Rose? Gente, chega, por favor. Eu to implorando. – olhei pro meu celular e vi que tinha duas mensagens do Edward. – já ta quase na hora do fim das aulas, vamos embora.

- Claro que não. Você merece toda tortura por não ter nos contando tudo antes. – Rose disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. É, eu definitivamente, tava ferrada.

- Me desculpem, me perdoem, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas chega dessas perguntas. – merda falei cedo demais, Alice levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Qualquer coisa? – ela perguntou. Ô anãozinho do mal.

- O que você quer, Alice? – perguntei e ela cochichou algo no ouvido da Rose.

- Bom, nós vamos parar e prometemos não falar nada pro Emmett – droga eu tinha esquecido do pervertido do Emmett, ele ia acabar com minha vida, se soubesse de mim e do Edward no meu quarto. – se você for fazer umas comprinhas conosco. – Rose disse enfatizando a palavra comprinhas.

- O que vocês querem comprar? – falei depois de um suspiro. Isso seria melhor que agüentar as piadinhas do Em.

- Algumas coisas na Victoria's Secret. – Alice falou com a maior cara de inocência do mundo. Droga!

- Ta legal, mas nenhuma palavra ao Emmett. Eu to falando sério. – elas assentiram.

.

Depois de sairmos do laboratório, peguei meu celular pra ler as mensagens.

"_É, eu acho que pode ser uma boa idéia._

_Te amo."_

Eu tinha sugerido a ele que, enquanto que tivesse na Inquisição Cullen-Hale, ele sentasse com o Em e o Jasper. Que bom que ele aceitou a sugestão. Ta mais que na hora de ele se reaproximar da família.

"_Como ta indo? Espero que não tenha que colocar a policia na cola da minha própria irmã e de sua cúmplice, é claro. ___

_Te amo"_

Balancei algumas vezes a cabeça, rindo sozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou Alice.

Mostrei pra ela a mensagem e ela começou a rir junto com a Rose. É, parece que tudo ia dar certo afinal. Chegamos ao estacionamento e encontramos os meninos conversando e rindo uns com os outros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POV] Edward

Saí da minha aula e fui em direção ao refeitório pra encontrar Bella. Eu tava chegando a porta quando meu celular apitou indicando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem.

"_Vo ter q furar o almoço. Alice e Rose me seqüestraram. A Inquisição Cullen-Hale vai começar. Espero estar viva depois._

_Te vejo + tarde._

_Te amo."_

Depois mais um bip. Outra mensagem.

"_Enquanto eu to na seção de tortura, por que vc ñ senta com seu irmão e o Jaz. Acho q vc pode gostar. _

_Meu melhor bj._

_Te amo"_

Depois de responder às mensagens, guardei meu celular e resolvi aceitar a sugestão dela. Tava mais que na hora de mudar meu comportamento com minha família.

- E ai, Em? – ele me olhou meio surpreso.

- Tudo certo, Ed. Você já conhece o Jaz? – neguei com a cabeça e apertei a mão do Jasper.

- Ele é o namorado da Alice, mas não precisa se preocupar, é gente boa e também já ta avisado que se fizer merda, ta morto. – Emmett e sua delicadeza. Jasper riu meio sem graça.

- Agora, de um assunto a outro. – começou meu irmão – que historia é essa sua e da Bella? – ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. É, me assustou.

- A gente ... er ... ta meio que junto.

- Como assim meio que junto? Ou você ta ou não ta. O aviso que eu dei pro Jasper vale pra você também, a Bella é como uma irmã e se você fizer algo que deixe ela triste, bom, eu vou ter que cortar suas bolas fora, já que não posso matar meu próprio irmão. – ele disse sério, mas dava pra ver que ele tava se segurando pra não rir da minha cara de assustado.

- Se preocupa não. Eu jamais faria algo de ruim pra ela. Eu gosto muito dela, mesmo. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, a gente ta mesmo junto. Eu ate quero conhecer o pai dela, oficialmente, eu digo, como namorado. – Emmett começou a gargalhar alto. Não entendi nada e acho que ele percebeu.

- Cara, eu acho que realmente não vou precisar fazer nada. Você vai ate a casa de um cara que tem porte de arma e dizer que ta namorando sua única filha? – agora Jasper que ate então tava calado começou a gargalhar com ele.

- Você ta fudido, mano. Eu só queria poder ta la pra ver isso. – e continuou rindo da minha desgraça.

.

A gente continuou conversando. Poxa, como eu sentia saudades do meu irmão. E o Jasper até que era legal. Depois da fase muda, pos-ameaça de Emmett, ele ficou tranquilaço, falou a beça sobre as besteiras que o Emmett tinha feito.

O intervalo tava acabando e nada da Bella. Resolvi mandar outra mensagem.

O último tempo de aula passou que eu nem vi. Tava doido pra chegar ao estacionamento e encontrar a Bella. Eu tinha decidido que iria a Seattle hoje e falar com o Aro que eu tava fora. Teria que desembolsar uma grana pesada pra compensar as apostas em mim, mas valeria a pena. Ficaria livre de tudo isso, de todo peso nos meus ombros.

Antes de sair da escola, comprei um lanche pra Bella, já que ela não pôde comer nada, uma vez que foi seqüestrada pelas meninas.

Tava esperando lá conversando com Em e o Jaz, até que vi minha moreninha vindo, ela estava rindo com as outras. Tava simplesmente linda. Suspirei aliviado, parece que tudo tinha dado certo.

Ela se aproximou e me deu um selinho. Enquanto os outros ficavam olhando, com umas caras de babaca.

- Oi. – ela disse

- Oi.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês são horríveis. – comentou Emmett, gargalhando daquele jeito estrondoso dele.

- Bom, Edward, já que o pessoal já ta indo, vamos também. Eu quero comer alguma coisa antes de vir pro teatro e não quero chegar muito atrasada. – ela falou olhando pra mim, mas o recado era pra eles. Ela é foda.

- Ah, quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar – eu disse depois de dar tchau pra todo mundo, eles foram embora rindo. – eu comprei isso pra você comer. Eu sabia que você estaria com fome e que tinha que ficar aqui na escola a tarde toda.

- É por isso que eu te amo. Valeu. – Bella disse depois de pegar o lanche da minha mão e me dar um beijo. Nós entramos no meu carro pra ela poder comer e pra gente conversar melhor.

- Ah, só por isso? Legal, bom saber. – falei me fazendo de ofendido, quando fechei a porta.

- Para de ser bobo, tem um ou dois motivos a mais. – ela corou quando disse isso, daí eu soube do que ela tava falando. Ela ficava linda corada desse jeito.

- Posso saber quais? – perguntei me fazendo de besta, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Acho melhor não, se não você vai ficar convencido. – ela brincou, depois de amassar o guardanapo que usou pra limpar a bocar ao terminar de comer.

- Ta certo, mas eu acho que essa coloração vermelha no seu rosto te entrega. Então, tem motivo pra eu ficar convencido, é? – dito isso, a beijei. Não um beijinho, foi um beijo que cada vez se aprofundava mais. Só de sentir sua língua na minha, seu gosto, eu já começava a perder a cabeça, não importava o lugar, nem a hora, só importava era que eu tinha essa garota maravilhosa nos meus braços e não queria largar.

- Wow ... definitivamente ... convencido – Bella falou em meio as lufadas de ar, depois de interromper o beijo.

Nós ficamos no meu carro mais uns dez minutos com ela me contando como foi com as meninas. Chegou a dar pena. Elas pegaram pesado, mas, no fim, deu tudo certo. Eu sei que também teria que enfrentar a Alice mais tarde, mas não tava a fim de pensar nisso agora.

- Então, parece que você, o Em e o Jaz tavam se dando bem. – ela falou tentando esconder a curiosidade.

- É, foi bem legal. Só depois de hoje, que eu percebi como eu sentia falta do meu irmão. E o Jasper também é bem legal. Sabe, depois do Em renovar suas ameaças contra o Jasper e ameaçar cortar minhas bolas fora, a conversa rendeu bem legal. A gente ate marcou de ir pro Barroco, no sábado, depois da parada aqui na escola. Claro, se tiver ok com você e as meninas.

- Essas ameaças são bem do Emmett, eu queria ter visto a sua cara. Parece que não fui só eu que fui torturada psicologicamente, ne? Mas não precisa se preocupar eu não vou deixar o ursão chegar perto de nunhuma parte do seu corpo, principalmente ai. – Bella apontou pras minhas calças e corou violentamente.

- Muito obrigado por sua proteção. Não vai deixarele estragar sua diversão, ne? – ela corou mais ainda. - Mas então, e o Barroco, vamos? To a fim de dançar com você de novo.

- Claro, eu tenho certeza de que a Alice e a Rose vão topar. Você sabia que foi naquela noite que a Alice e Jasper começaram a namorar? – Bella mudou de assunto rápido pra não ficar com mais vergonha.

- Nem sabia. Minha atenção tava toda voltada pra você. – ela corou, dessa vez só um pouquinho com meu comentário. Passei as costas da mão no rosto dela e lhe dei um beijo.

- Edward, por mais que eu quisesse ficar mais, eu tenho que entrar. Olha o Mike ali na porta. Ele deve ta puto, por causa do lance de ontem. Já deve desconfiar que eu não vim por sua causa. – O Mike tava com cara de poucos amigos, andando de um lado pro outro na porta do teatro, olhando pro carro.

- Isso é problema só dele. Mas se você realmente tem que ir.

- É, eu tenho. – ela suspirou como se realmente não quisesse entrar.

- Vai lá então. Qualquer coisa me liga. Se o Mike quiser dar uma de engraçadinho, me fala. Eu não vou ta ai a tarde, vou ate Seattle pra avisar pros caras que eu não vou correr. – os olhos dela brilharam e ela sorriu de um jeito que eu sempre quero vê-la fazendo.

- Sério? Eles não vão ficar putos nem nada não? E as apostas? – Bella me perguntou preocupada

- Putos, eles vão ficar. Mas quanto ao lance das apostas, ta vendo aquela bolsa ali. – apontei pra uma bolsa de viagem no banco de trás. Ela assentiu. – Ali tem uma grana pra compensar minha falta. Daí, eu acho que fica tudo bem. – _eu espero_, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Agora vai lá, antes que o Mike venha e de um piti. – dei mais um beijo nela e ela saiu do carro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[POV] Bella

Já tava quase na hora de ir embora. Ainda bem que a Alice e o Eric também tavam ali, porque, se não tivessem, eu não sei o que faria com o Mike, ele tava um saco. Dando uma de namorado traído por conta de ontem.

- Ei, Alice, vamos?

- Só um instantinho, Bella. Só eu resolver uma coisinha aqui com o Eric e a gente já vai.

- Então, Bella, ontem conseguiu resolver tudo que precisava? – Mike me perguntou, cheio de sarcasmo

- Mike, qual é o seu problema? Você quer um pedido de desculpas? Ta, desculpa por te deixar aqui enquanto fui ficar com o Edward. Pronto. É só isso? – ele me olhou muito puto e virou as costas, se dirigindo a porta. Não agüentei e comecei a rir.

- O que você fez com ele? – Alice me perguntou, ficando ao meu lado.

- Só dei uma dose de realidade junto com semancol pra ele. Acho que ele não gostou muito não.

- Você é ma. Coitado, ele ta totalmente caidinho por você, parece um cachorrinho. – ela falou me provocando.

- Vamos? – perguntei, ignorando o comentário dela. Assim que ela assentiu, meu telefone tocou, era o número do Edward. Sorri e atendi.

- O, amor.

_- Bella ... Seattle ... Armazém ... 41 - _ a voz dele sumiu. Parecia que tava com dificuldade de falar. A voz quase não saia.

- Edward? Edward? – nenhuma resposta.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Demorou, mas saiu. Desculpa mesmo. Mas minhas provas acabaram e eu voltei.**

**O que será que aconteceu com o Ed?**

**Deixem reviews, to com saudade de vocês.**

**xoxo**


	12. Capítulo 12 Chega de corridas

_- Vamos? – perguntei, ignorando o comentário dela. Assim que ela assentiu, meu telefone tocou, era o número do Edward. Sorri e atendi._

_- Oi, amor._

_- Bella ... Seattle ... Armazém ... 41 - a voz dele sumiu. Parecia que tava com dificuldade de falar. A voz quase não saia._

_- Edward? Edward? – nenhuma resposta. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12 – Chega de corridas**

[POV] Edward

Assim que eu deixei Bella na escola, fui pra Seattle pra ajeitar toda minha saída da corrida. Já tava tenso só de pensar na reação do Aro, ele ia ficar muito puto. Mas já ta na hora de eu parar com tudo isso, Bella abriu meus olhos pra toda merda que eu tava fazendo. Eu não sou nenhum idiota, eu sabia que era muito errado, mas ela me fez ver que eu não precisava agir dessa forma pra poder guardar a memória do meu irmão.

Cheguei a Seattle e liguei pros caras avisando que em dez minutos eu os encontraria.

Entrei no escritório e logo vi Aro sentado à mesa e James e Alec em pé no canto da sala.

- Cullen, quem é vivo sempre aparece. – disse James com um sorriso muito estranho no rosto.

- É. Então, Aro, será que eu posso conversar contigo? – falei, tentando ir direto ao ponto. Não tinha porque enrolar. Só queria ir embora e encontrar a Bella e dizer que tava tudo resolvido.

- Claro, rapaz. Sente-se e diga o motivo de tal reunião. – Aro disse muito educado, enquanto Alec só observava tudo, como se tivesse aprendendo.

- Bom, eu vim até aqui para dizer que não vou correr no sábado. – disse, após me sentar. – Eu não quero causar problemas a vocês, me desculpem.

- Rapaz, eu posso saber o motivo de tal mudança, já que foi você que sugeriu o local para essa corrida final aqui em Seattle? – Aro me perguntou, ainda muito educado.

- Eu sei que fui eu quem sugeriu. Realmente, me desculpe por sair agora, mas não há nenhum motivo específico. – é claro que eu não falaria da Bella ou da minha família.

- Edward, você sabe que as coisas não são tão simples assim, né? Há muito mais que a sua ou a minha própria vontade. – eu sabia que ele tava se referindo às apostas.

- Aro, eu sei disso tudo, mas já que essa é a última corrida por aqui, eu achei que não haveria problema. Eu não vou entregar ninguém, eu só quero sair. Inclusive, eu trouxe essa grana pra compensar minha saída, eu não quero causar nenhum prejuízo. – eu disse, colocando a bolsa com o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

- Rapaz, quanto tem aqui? – Aro perguntou – Por que, você sabe, as apostas estão muito altas.

- Tem cerca de 200 mil e uns quebrados, eu espero que cubra tudo. – Aro me olhou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Decerto é uma boa quantia. Mas eu ainda preferiria que você corresse. Não há mesmo nada que o faça voltar atrás? – Aro me perguntou, já sabendo a minha resposta.

- Não, minha decisão já foi tomada, espero que com esse dinheiro, fiquemos quites. Mais uma vez, me desculpe por todo problema que minha saída possa causar. – Aro olhou pra Alec e pra James e meneou a cabeça. _Droga, coisa boa não pode ser._

- Esse dinheiro com certeza vai resolver os problemas. É uma pena você sair, eu realmente gostava do seu estilo. É, é uma pena mesmo... – eu não sei por que, mas não gostei do tom dele. – Mas, fazer o que, eu não posso te obrigar a fazer nada que não queira. Eu espero que mantenha sua palavra e não diga nada sobre a corrida de sábado. Depois, eu, Alec e James vamos embora, já levantamos suspeitas demais por aqui. Se um dia quiser se juntar a nós novamente, ligue.

- Claro, Aro, obrigado. Acho que já vou. – me virei em direção à porta.

Saí do escritório com uma sensação ruim no peito. Como se sentisse que algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer.

Andando pelo corredor, essa sensação só aumentava. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. James e Alec estavam na porta do prédio, eles me olhavam de um jeito estranho, que só aumentar aquela mesma sensação ruim de antes.

Quando fui passar pela porta, eles me seguraram.

- O que vocês tão fazendo? – eu perguntei, já esperando que vinha merda.

- Bom, você não achou que seria tão fácil assim, ne? – James me olhou satisfeito com minha reação surpresa.

- Do que você ta falando. Ficou tudo bem com o Aro. Ele disse que ficaria tudo resolvido com a grana que eu trouxe. Vocês tão malucos?

- Cullen, presta atenção, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez. O dinheiro de nenhum filhinho de papai vai consertar a vergonha que você ta fazendo meu tio passar com os apostadores. Nós não vamos demorar pra ir embora daqui, por isso não vai ser pior, então, dê-se por satisfeito. eu espera ansiosamente pelo dia que você mostraria pro meu tio que você é um nada, que não é melhor que eu e o James. Agora... – ele virou e olhou pra trás – Felix! – Ele chamou e uma cara, tipo aqueles armários de boate apareceu. Eu olhei pro "2 por 2" na minha frente e abaixei a cabeça.

_Fudeu!!!_

Eles me carregaram pra garagem e me enfiaram num carro todo preto, insufilmado. Eu ri internamente com aquilo. Poderia ser mais clichê? _ "Desonrei" um italiano, agora seu sobrinho vai me castigar, juntamente com um armário de pernas, depois de me levar a algum lugar num carro desses. Definitivamente, me senti num filme de 2ª sobre a máfia._

Depois de uns 20 minutos de um silêncio mórbido, o carro parou. _É, é agora!_

Saímos do carro e eu podia ver que James tava muito, mas muito satisfeito com aquilo. Eu sabia eu ele tinha uma certa inveja de mim, mas eu não sabia que era tanta. Quanto ao Alec, eu sabia que ele não apreciava muito o comportamento do tio dele comigo. Alec buscava constantemente a aprovação do tio. _É, eles iam gostar disso._

Felix me puxou até uma sala vazia e trancou a porta depois que James e Alec entraram.

Não deu nem tempo de piscar, logo eu senti o punho de Felix afundando no meu estômago. Cara, aquilo doeu muito. Me curvei e tossi. Mas não houve tempo pra me recuperar do golpe, porque ele continuou me socando, ora no estômago, ora nas costelas. Depois do que me pareceu a eternidade, eu não agüentei mais e cai no chão, agonizando de dor.

Felix se afastou e eu suspirei aliviado, esperando que tivesse acabado. Vã ilusão. Levantei um pouco a cabeça, depois de sentir alguém se aproximando. James.

- É, Cullen, não ta mais com aquela merda de sorriso agora, ne? – ele me perguntou, depois de se abaixar ate que ficasse à altura do meu rosto. Tentei abaixar minha cabeça, mas ele a manteve erguida, me segurando pelo meu cabelo.

Agora, ele era machão. Covarde filho da puta. Eu ri com esse pensamento. Ao ver meu sorriso estampado, ele não gostou mito não e começou a deflagrar chutes no meu estomago.

Ele fez um sinal com os dedos e logo Felix veio e me segurou em pé.

James começou a me socar na cara, um lado depois o outro.

- Ué, Cullen, parou de rir? Não ta mais engraçado?

Eu não sei como consegui forças pra responder, mas eu fiz, com a porra do sorriso no rosto. Eu acho que as porradas do Felix me deixaram louco ou, pelo menos, suicida.

- É só isso, James? Eu juro que esperava mais de você. Se você realmente quiser me machucar, é melhor botar o grandao aqui pra trabalhar de novo. – é, eu tava louco.

Ele ficou muito puto com aquilo e começou a me bater onde alcançava. Felix me largou, mas James não parou. Se agachou em cima de mim e continuou a me socar. Depois tudo foi ficando muito escuro e não senti mais nada.

...

Eu estava deitado na clareira e vi os olhos chocolate de Bella. Bella olhava pra mim com todo amor que eu sabia que ela sentia. Ela sorria e acariciava meu cabelo.

- Bella, como eu cheguei aqui?

- Você tem que acordar, Edward. Tem que voltar pra mim e pra sua família. Você tem que abrir os olhos.

Eu não entendia o que a Bella dizia. Eu estava acordado, olhando pra ela. Tudo que eu queria era levantar da grama e abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas não conseguia. Ela continuava acariciando meu cabelo e sorrindo pra mim.

- Amor, você tem que acordar!

Silêncio.

Escuridão novamente.

Dor. Muita dor, por todo meu corpo.

Comecei a ouvir vozes.

- Porra, James, meu tio disse que não era pra matá-lo. Você não podia se controlar? – era a voz do Alec.

- Ele não ta morto, ainda. – disse Felix.

- Espero que ele não morra, se não a gente ta fudido. Melhor, você ta fudido. Não aconteceu nada com Edward, porque ele é um Cullen. Mas você não vai ter a mesma sorte. – disse Alec.

Tentei me mexer, mas gemi de dor.

- Ei, Cullen, você não morreu afinal. – disse James com uma voz aliviada.

Não consegui responder, só respirar doía.

- Felix, liga o carro. Vamos levá-lo pro armazém. Aro ta esperando lá. Agora. – Alec disse com um tom determinado. _Droga! Ainda tinha mais?_

Depois de um tempo, o carro parou e eu senti um cheiro de mofo.

- Qual deles? – perguntou Felix.

- 41. – respondeu James.

Entramos por uma porta num lugar amplo, com pouca luz. No fundo do ambiente, estava Aro, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Por que demoraram tanto?

- Por nada, tio, só dando o seu recado.

Felix que me carregava, me jogou na frente de Aro, que agora sorria pra mim. Juro que um calafrio passou pelas minhas costas ao olhá-lo.

- Rapaz, eu recomendo que não tente falar nada agora e que futuramente cumpra com sua promessa e fique quieto. Não quero que aconteça nenhum acidente com você. Iremos embora depois do sábado. Você nunca mais ouvirá falar de nós e nós também não queremos mais ouvir de você. – tentei responder, mas só consegui gemer de dor.

- Recomendo que guarde suas forças, você ta muito fraco. Odiaria saber que você acabou não agüentando.

Ele se abaixou para me olhar nos olhos e colocou a mão no meu ombro direito.

- Espero que não guarde ressentimentos, eu não guardarei. E, agora, estamos quites.

Depois disso, eles foram embora, me deixando lá jogado no chão.

Tentei me levantar, mas o esforço foi inútil. Tudo doía, principalmente minhas costela e minha perna esquerda. Eu nem lembrava de tê-la machucado também, mas pelo jeito que doía, parecia quebrada.

Eu pensei em desistir, mas então lembrei de Bella, da minha irmã, do meu irmão, dos meus pais, que tanto já se decepcionaram comigo. Eu não poderia fazer isso com eles. Não era justo. Peguei meu telefone e apertei a discagem rápida.

Depois de apenas um toque, eu ouvi sua voz.

- _Oi, amor._ – Bella disse do outro lado da linha

_- _Bella ... Seattle ... Armazém ... 41 - não consegui dizer mais nada e tudo ficou escuro de novo.

[POV] Bella

Guardei meu telefone com pressa e olhei pra Alice.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Alice me olhou aflita

- Alice, vamos. Temos que ir pra Seattle agora. – puxei ela pelo braço, levando-a até seu carro.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Ed? – ela perguntou já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito. – Anda, Alice, rápido. Seattle, armazém 41. Depressa. – só consegui repetir as palavras do Edward.

Entramos no carro e ela disparou arrancando pneus.

Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Não pode ter acontecido nada com ele. _Por favor, não permita que tenha acontecido nada com ele. Por favor!_

- Alice, não tem como ir mais rápido? – Depois que perguntei, olhei pro velocímetro e percebi que estávamos a quase 200 por hora.

- Bella, se eu for mais rápido, pode ser que a gente não consiga ajudar meu irmão.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só estou nervosa, nem tinha percebido a que velocidade você tava.

Depois de mais um tempo, chegamos a Seattle. Ela teve que diminuir, tinham muitos carros nas ruas. Ela dirigiu até os armazéns. Foi passando um por um, até que chegamos ao 41.

Desci do carro antes mesmo de ele parar. Corri pra lá e abri a porta.

Depois de me adaptar à falta de claridade, vi Edward.

Ele tava jogado no chão, encolhido em forma de bola, com as mão direita na costela e a esquerda com o celular.

Corri até ele e me abaixei ao seu lado.

- Edward, por favor fala comigo. Acorda. – Eu passava a mão pelo seu rosto, mas ele não se mexia. Seu rosto tava com muito sangue e inchado.

- Bella! Bella! – ouvi Alce me chamando.

- Aqui, Alice. – gritei pra ela

- Ah meu Deus! – Alice disse com as mãos na boca, depois de ver Edward. Ela começou a chorar.

- Alice, agora não. Anda, me ajuda a levá-lo pro carro – eu disse, passando o braço direito de Edward pelo meu pescoço, indicando pra Alice fazer o mesmo com o esquerdo. Eu tinha que ser forte agora por ele, pelo amor da minha existência. Tinha que lutar pra que ele também lutasse.

Com dificuldade, conseguimos alcançar o carro. Entrei no banco detrás, tendo a cabeça de Edward no meu colo. Fiquei carinhando seu rosto, enquanto Alice dirigia pra gente sair dali.

De repente, senti ele se mexendo. Edward gemeu de dor.

- Oi. – eu sei, ridículo, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada pra dizer naquela hora.

- Oi. – ele me olhou e respondeu. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Por um momento, eu achei que você não voltaria pra mim. – eu disse a ele, enquanto continuava a carinhar seu rosto.

Ele fechou os olhos. – Eu sempre vou voltar pra você. Eu te disse ... eu não ... consigo mais ... ficar longe de você. – a voz dele ainda tava fraca.

- Shiuu. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos te levar pro hospital. Tudo vai ficar bem. Já vamos chegar.

- Não. Me leva pra Forks. – ele me pediu e depois fechou os olhos.

- Alice e agora? – Alice me perguntou.

- Vamos pra Forks, vai ficar tudo bem. – assenti. De algum modo, eu confiava na decisão da Alice, ela sempre sabia das coisas, não sei como.

Durante a volta, Edward acordou algumas vezes. Ele tentava sorrir pra mim, mas eu sabia que deveria ta doendo muito. Edward tentava não demonstrar pra não me preocupar. Só ele mesmo, todo quebrado e ainda preocupado comigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegamos s Forks e fomos direto pro hospital. Carlisle já estava na porta, olhando pra gente com uma cara preocupada.

Quando Alice estacionou, já havia um enfermeiro com uma maca ao lado. Dois enfermeiros tiraram Edward do carro e o colocaram na maca. Depois, levaram-no pra dentro do hospital. Eu e Alice os seguimos.

Depois de muito tempo esperando, Carlisle veio falar com a gente. Nessa hora, Esme, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie já tinham chegado e também estavam esperando por notícias.

- Edward ta fora de perigo. Graças a Deus que ele não sofreu nenhum dano interno. Ele ta com uma perna quebrada e duas costelas fraturadas, mas esta melhor agora. – Todos suspiraram aliviados.

Depois ele olhou pra mim. – Bella, ele quer falar com você.

Assenti com a cabeça e segui Carlisle até o quarto de Edward. Eu entrei e Carlisle fechou a porta. Me virei pra cama e vi Edward olhando pra mim.

- Oi – eu disse ao me aproximar da cama.

- Sabe, fui que levei a surra. Você não deveria dizer algo diferente que oi? – ele riu torto, daquele jeito que só ele sabia.

- Bobo! Como você ta se sentindo?

- Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim. Então, eu nunca me senti melhor. – ele piscou pra mim. Eu ia me sentar numa cadeira ao lado da cama, mas ele me impediu.

- Fica aqui comigo. – ele bateu na cama.

- Edward, eu não quero te machucar. Seu pai disse que você tem duas costelas fraturadas e ... – Edward me calou com o dedo na minha boca.

- Você não vai me machucar. Deita desse lado aqui, as costelas quebradas são do lado esquerdo. – olhei pra ele desconfiada. – É sério, pode vir, por favor.

Eu não resisti ao olhar dele, ele deve ter aprendido com a Alice. Deitei ao lado dele, observando a todo momento qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele estivesse sentindo dor. Não encontrei nada e fiquei feliz por poder ficar com ele ali.

- Edward, o que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele, depois de me acomodar na cama.

- Er ... Aro não aceitou minha saída tão bem quanto eu achei que ele fosse aceitar e ... bom, você viu o resultado. – ele disse brincando com o meu cabelo.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando te vi jogado naquele armazém. – falei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu to bem. Por favor, não chora. Detesto te ver chorar, seu sorriso é tão lindo. – eu olhei pra ele e forcei um sorriso. Eu olhei a hora no relógio da parede e percebi que já eram 3 horas da manhã.

- Edward, sua família ta la fora. Vou até lá chamá-los. Estavam todos muito preocupados. – ele resmungou um pouquinho quando me levantei, mas não reclamou. Ele também sabia que deveria ver a família dele.

Fui até lá fora pra chamá-los. Quando apareci no corredor e os chamei, todos se levantaram e me seguiram até o quarto.

- Pow, Bella, a gente ta esperando um tempão lá fora. Nem com o Ed machucado, você da um descanso? – claro que o comentário veio do Em. eu não podia ficar mais vermelha.

- Emmett, comporte-se, por favor. – Esme o repreendeu como se ele ainda fosse uma criança e, para minha surpresa, ele reagiu exatamente como uma, fazendo um bico enorme.

Todos ficaram conversando animadamente. Me despedi de todo mundo com muito esforço, eu realmente não queria ir, mas amanha teria aula e Charlie já não tava nada feliz pelo meu sumiço sem explicação durante todo o dia. Ele só não me deixou de castigo pelo resto da vida, porque Carlisle e Esme conversaram com ele. Meu pai ainda não sabe do meu namoro com Edward, acho que por enquanto é melhor assim, não queria começar com o pé esquerdo.

Durante toda minha volta pra casa, Charlie me deu o maior sermão sobre responsabilidade, independência e talz. Eu sei que ele tinha todo motivo do mundo para estar bravo, principalmente, porque ele achava que eu tinha saído com a Alice pra fazer compras sem avisá-lo e depois tinha ido com ela ao hospital para visitar seu irmão que tinha caído de moto.

Nós achamos melhor assim, sabe, meu pai é um policial e não podia saber dos pegas. Charlie ficou desconfiado, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá, afinal, aquilo não era da conta dele e sim de Carlisle e Esme. Quero só ver se Edward insistir naquela idéia antiquada de se apresentar formalmente como meu namorado.

Depois que chegamos à nossa casa, por volta das 4:30 da manhã, fui direto pro meu quarto. Assim que sentei na cama, depois de tomar um longo banho, meu celular tocou, indicando que eu havia recebido uma mensagem.

"_Bella, como foi com o sogrão?_

_Queria que vc estivesse aki._

_T amo._

_E."_

Sorri com aquela mensagem e logo respondi.

"_Meu pai ta p., + ta td bem._

_Tb queria ta ai._

_Já to c/ sdds._

_T amo tb._

_B."_

Depois de uns segundos...

"_Não consigo dormir sem vc aki._

_Sinto falta do seu corpo colado ao meu._

_T amo, minha linda._

_E."_

"_Vc pode receber ligação?_

_B."_

"_Bella, eh melhor vc dormir._

_Amanha, tem aula. Descansa._

_E."_

"_Vc não respondeu minha pergunta._

_E eu tb não consigo dormir._

_B."_

Depois de uns 10 segundos, meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei o visor e confirmei ser Edward.

- Oi, amor.

_- Bella, por mais que eu esteja feliz de falar contigo, você deveria dormir. Amanha, você vai ficar igual a um zumbi e eu quero você bem descansada. _

- Edward, eu já disse, eu não to com sono. Não consigo tirar da minha cabeça a imagem de você jogado, desacordado naquele armazém. – meus olhos marejaram novamente.

_- Ei, não fica assim. Eu já disse, eu to bem, de verdade. Finalmente, eu me sinto livre. Sabe, sem nenhuma obrigação me dragando pro caminho que eu sabia ser errado e que magoava todos ao meu redor. Foi você que me fez voltar, amor. _

_­_- Edward, eu quero que você me conte tudo como foi, se você não se incomodar. Eu sei lá, acho que sabendo de tudo, talvez, eu consiga deixar pra trás como você diz pra eu fazer.

Ele me contou cada detalhe que ele lembrava, porque teve horas que ele tava desacordado. Chorei muito quando ele me contou que eu estava lá com ele e que fui quem deu força pra ele se agüentar. Nossa, eu nem sei o que faria se ele não tivesse tido forças.

- Edward, eu te amo tanto, você não tem idéia do quanto. Eu to quase pulando essa janela e indo pra esse hospital pra te ver.

_- Bella, com o seu dom de cair andando até em uma superfície lisa, eu acho que não é uma boa idéia você pular alguma janela. _ – Edward brincou.

Olhei pela janela e vi o sol nascendo.

- Ah, Edward, que história era aquela de querer me ver descansada hoje, hein? – perguntei com um tom malicioso.

_- Tem certeza de que não sabe?_

- Edward, por mais que eu queira, você ta todo quebrado. Você ta maluco?

­_- É exatamente por isso que você tem que ta descansada, você vai ter que vir por cima. Não tem nenhuma chance de eu ficar longe de você por causa de alguns machucados. Eu já sinto tanta saudade de estar __em__ você, que chega a doer. Mas se você não se sente assim..._

- Como se você não soubesse o quanto eu quero, seu besta. Eu só to preocupada com seus "alguns machucados" – falei meio sarcástica pra descrição dele dos ferimentos que o deixaram desacordado.

_- Bella, sério agora. É melhor a gente desligar, daqui a pouco, o se pai vai acordar e não vai gostar nada de te ver pendurada no telefone. Mais tarde a gente se vê._

- Você ta certo. Ate mais tarde. Eu te amo.

_- Eu também. Bom dia, minha linda. Tchau._

Depois que desligamos o telefone, fiquei mais um pouco mais na cama até dá a hora que eu acordo normalmente.

Tomei um banho e desci ra tomar café. Charlie já tinha saído, graças a Deus.

...

As aulas passaram que eu nem vi, pudera ne? Dormi o tempo todo. Eu tava esgotada. Agora que toda adrenalina havia abandonado meu corpo, eu tava me arrastando pelos corredores para ir de uma aula pra outra.

Me agüentei o tempo todo. Depois das aulas, passei pro Eric e pro Mike todas as instruções e disse que se algo desse errado pra me ligarem. Eu não tava em condições físicas de passar a tarde no teatro e, como não havia muito a ser feito por mim realmente, resolvi ir embora.

Mandei uma mensagem pro Edward avisando que tava saindo da escola e que tava indo pro hospital. Mas ele respondeu que já tava recebendo alta e que me encontraria na minha casa. Deu graças a Deus por aquilo, acho que as enfermeiras não gostariam de me ter apagada ao lado do Edward o resto do dia.

Cheguei em casa e me joguei no sofá. Não tava com forças nem pra fazer algo pra comer. Depois de um tempo, senti uma mão passando pelo meu cabelo, enquanto lábios beijavam toda extensão do meu pescoço.

- Oi – disse a Edward meio manhosa por causa do sono.

- Oi. Eu não queria te acordar, mas você tava tão linda ai dormindo que não resisti a te tocar. – ele disse baixinho.

- Que bom, adorei acordar assim. São que horas? – perguntei, me espriguiçando.

- Quase 6h.

Dei um pulo do sofá. – Meu Deus, eu dormi isso tudo? Há quanto tempo você ta aqui?

- Algum, mas não liga pra isso não, você precisava descansar. – dito isso, ele deu um sorrisinho torto.

- O que? – perguntei receosa

- Você falou um pouquinho.

- Ai, droga! O que eu disse? – perguntei com o rosto já super vermelho

- Nada demais. Você disse que me amava.

- Você já sabia disso. – olhei pra ele e vi um sorriso malicioso se formar. – Foi só isso?

- Er... na verdade, não. Seu sonho parecia muito interessante, sabe? – ele me deu uma piscadinha.

_Droga! Por favor, diz que isso não ta acontecendo!_ Afundei meu rosto na almofada do sofá, com vergonha de encará-lo.

- Ei, Bella, olha pra mim. Não tem por que ficar com vergonha. Eu também sonho com você, sabe? E não ligo de admitir. E mais, ainda bem que fui eu que tava aqui, imagina se é o Charlie? Ele já não gosta muito de mim, se te ouve então...

Nossa, é verdade. Se é o Charlie, eu tava ferrada. Imagina só ele querendo conversar comigo sobre isso. Não quero nem pensar.

Edward levantou meu rosto e em deu um beijo. – Acho melhor você não dormir mais aqui embaixo. – ele brincou. Só assenti com a cabeça, ainda tava com muita vergonha pra falar qualquer coisa.

Depois desse momento embaraçoso, levantei e fui fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

Nós comemos e, a todo tempo, eu ficava perguntando se ele tava sentindo alguma coisa.

A gente sentou no sofá e ele começou a me beijar, se engolir. _Nossa! Como eu tava com saudades de sua boca, de seu corpo._ Ele soltou um gemido.

- Edward, ta tudo bem? Eu te machuquei? – perguntei afastando minha boca da dele.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez...

- Mas é que você ... – não consegui terminar, senti sua boca pressionando a minha e seu corpo empurrando o meu pra sofá.

- Amor. O. Som . Que. Você. Ouviu. Não .Teve. Nada. A. ver. Com. Dor. – ele disse entre beijos estalados. Corei um pouquinho com aquilo. De repente, me lembrei da hora.

- Edward, acho melhor você ir embora. Charlie daqui a pouco chega. – eu disse a ele, forçando-o a se levantar e sentar.

- Nossa, já ta querendo se livrar de mim? Cadê a garota que ia pular uma janela de madrugada pra ir me ver? – ele brincou comigo. – Mas, sério, tem muito problema se ele me vir aqui? Talvez seja melhor, assim ele vai se acostumando.

- Edward, você... – não terminei de falar, pois ouvi um barulho de carro encostando na garagem.

- Agora, não tem mais jeito. – Edward sorriu pra mim e segurou minha mão, apertando-a de leve.

- Bells! – Charlie chamou, assim que ouvi a porta se fechando.

Larguei a mão de Edward. Tudo bem ele ver que o Edward tava aqui, mas ele não precisava ficar sabendo de tudo agora. Pow, bater em quem ta no chão é covardia e Edward ainda tava muito machucado. Dramático, eu sei, mas eu não consigo nem imaginar uma reação muito diferente do meu pai.

- Aqui na sala, pai!

- Bells, o que tem de jantar, o cheiro ta óti... – Charlie parou, assim que viu Edward sentado no sofá comigo.

Edward se levantou, apoiado na muleta, por causa da perna quebrada, pra cumprimentar Charlie.

- Boa noite, chefe Swan.

Charlie apertou a mão estendida de Edward.

- Sente-se, garoto. Você ta bem quebrado pra ficar andando por ai. Então – Charlie olhou pra mim. – Alice ta aqui também?

- Na verdade, não, pai. Ela deixou Edward aqui agora pouco. Ele disse que queria me agradecer por ter passado ontem la no hospital. – não precisava dizerque ele tava aqui me vendo dormir, ne?

- Ta certo. – disse Charlie desconfiado, olhando de mim pra Edward e de Edward pra mim. – Vai jantar conosco, rapaz?

- Não, muito obrigado, chefe. É que eu e Bella já comemos. – Edward respondeu educadamente. Charlie olhou confuso pra mim.

- Eu tava destruída quando cheguei da escola e apaguei no sofá. Acordei agora a pouco, Edward chegou e comemos. Eu tava morta de fome, não comia nada desde o intervalo. Desculpe não ter te esperado, mas ainda ta tudo quente. – expliquei tudo a meu pai que ouvia, com uma cara cada vez mais desconfiada.

Charlie foi pra cozinha comer, resmungando alguma coisa, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos na sala.

- Até que não foi tão ruim, ne? – perguntei divertida ra Edward.

- É. – me respondeu distraído.

- O que foi? – perguntei, segurando seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

- Bella, você se incomoda de eu não cantar uma música que eu escrevi pra você amanha?

- Claro que não, Edward. Quer dizer, depende, você vai cantar pra alguma menina? – brinquei com ele.

- Er ... na verdade ... er ... é uma música que eu escrevi la no hospital, enquanto pensava em toda burrada que eu tinha feito. Comecei a pensar no quanto minha família e você sofreriam. Aí, lembrei do quanto a gente sofreu, por causa do acidente do John, de como eu fui injusto com meu pai e com todos os outros. Eu escrevi essa música, inclusive, para mostrar pro meu pai que eu reconheço meu erro de julgamento quanto ao porquê do John ter feito o que fez.

- Wow. Meu amor, é claro que eu não me incomodo. Fico até feliz de você tomar essa atitude. Espero que você e Carlisle resolvam tudo, de verdade.

- Você acha que consegue que ele vá lá amanhã? – ele me perguntou esperançoso.

- Claro, eu resolvo com a Alice, não se preocupe. Agora, eu vou poder escutar essa música antes?

- Nem vai. E não adianta fazer essa carinha que você aprendeu com a Alice, só vai escutar amanhã.

Ele tocou meu rosto e aproximou o dele do meu. Quando íamos nos beijar, ouvimos um limpar de garganta teatral.

Edward se levantou com algum esforço, por causa da perna e das costelas.

- Bella, é melhor eu ir. Amanhã, nós temos um dia cheio na escola.

- Espera.- segurei seu braço, fazendo-o sentar. – Eu vou ligar pra Alice vir te buscar. Eu já volto. – Cheguei perto de Charlie e lhe disse no ouvido. – Se comporte.

Liguei pra Alice da cozinha.

- Alô, Alice?

- _Diga, Bellinha. _– respondeu Alice animada como sempre.

- Alice, dois favores.

- _Manda._

- Bom, primeiro, meu pai ta aqui e eu to vendo a hora que ele vai dar um tiro na bunda linda do seu irmão. Então, você tem vir buscá-lo. – Alice ria horrores do outro lado linha, aí eu corei ao perceber que eu tinha elogiado a bunda do Edward em alto e bom som.

- Segundo. – eu comecei a dizer, depois de ela se acalmar. – Você tem que levar seus pais amanha pra escola.

- _Por quê?_

- Você vai descobrir lá. Mas já vou adiantando que você vai gostar e muito. Então, inventa alguma coisa, faz sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado, usa tudo que for necessário para levá-los pra lá, ta bem? – falei tudo muito rápido

_- Nossa, você ta andando muito comigo, ta até falando na minha velocidade. Pode deixar, eu vou dar um jeito. Eu to com um bom pressentimento quanto a isso. Agora, deixa eu desligar pra buscar a bunda linda antes que ela seja vítima do Charlie. Calma ai, ele já sabe?_ – corei de novo, ela tinha que falar isso. Bom, pelo menos, não foi o Em.

- Não, ele não sabe. Se a situação já ta assim sem ele saber, imagina se soubesse. Vem logo. Beijos.

_- Beijos, daqui a pouco to ai._

Voltei pra sala, estava um silêncio sepulcral.

- Edward, Alice já ta a caminho. – ele olhou pra mim como se me perguntasse sobre a ida do pai à escola. Assenti e dei uma piscadela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Boa noite, pai. – gritei da metade da escada. Não tava a fim de conversar sobre a razão de ta com um garoto sozinha em casa quando ele chegou. Era melhor deixar isso pra depois.

- Boa noite, Bells. – meu pai respondeu da sala.

Deitei na cama, após minha higiene, e comecei a pensar sobre amanhã. _Tomara que tudo dê certo de uma vez._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gente, eu sei que demorei, mas eu juro que é justificado. To maluca com a segunda fase da OAB. **

**Mesmo com isso, consegui um tempo pra ter minar o cap. Viram como sou legal?**

**Agora, é a vez de vocês, mandem reviews pra dizer o que acharam deste cap.**

**Podem respirar tranqüilas, o Ed ta bem.**

**xoxo**


End file.
